Crash Zone
by JiffyKate
Summary: The Crash Zone is a buffer zone outside the perimeter of the track. It's purpose is to insure the safety of the fans from skaters falling out of bounds. Is it enough to keep hearts from being broken?
1. Pivot Line

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight and we've never played roller derby, but this is our idea of what it might look like if you meshed the two together.

_**Pivot line**_**–the starting line for the pack that is in front of the **_**jammer line**_**.**

* * *

Friday.

Friday is my favorite night of the week.

I assume almost everyone feels the same as I do. For most, Friday signals a two-day break from work. For me, though, it's the first night of the week that I get to see _her_.

Cherry.

I doubt that's her real name, but I don't care. It suits her.

As I take my usual seat, I spill some of the foam from my beer over the edge of the plastic cup, covering my fingers and falling onto the floor. The mess doesn't particularly bother me, but I really don't want to smell like stale beer for the rest of the night. I contemplate making a fast trip to the men's bathroom to wash up, but quickly change my mind, when I see Cherry make her way to the corner nearest me.

I love watching her warm up before a bout. She moves her body with grace and skill, deliberately rolling and stretching the muscles in her arms, legs, and back. When she's finally limbered up, she slides on her elbow and knee pads, laces up her skates, and hits the rink.

That's right. My Cherry is a roller derby girl.

OK, so she's not really _mine_, but I want her to be. I've actually never even talked to her. I just sit in the same front-row seat every Friday night and watch her skate her team to victory, like the chicken-shit stalker I am.

I'm so pathetic.

I wish I had the nerve to talk to her, but I can't. There's no way Cherry would ever be interested in me. I'm a geek. I have the glasses and various degrees and certificates to prove it. She is way too cool for me, so I must admire her from afar.

And, admire her, I do.

Starting from the top, I watch her quickly braid her pigtails before she puts her helmet on. Her eyes are surrounded by makeup that is dark and smudged, and the cherry-red gloss she swipes onto her lips makes them look perfectly plump. Especially her bottom lip. I dream of sucking that lip into my mouth quite often.

Trying to discreetly adjust myself while the house lights are still on proves to be difficult, so I cross my legs and think about the national debt in order to calm myself down.

Cherry's V-neck shirt is tight in all the right places, pushing her tits up nice and high for me to gaze at, while her shorts ride up just high enough for the bottom of her ass cheeks to peek out. When she turns around, I see that her full Derby name is stitched across her back. "Cherry Bomb." So fucking hot. Completing her uniform are white knee-high socks with hot pink stripes wrapped around the tops, and I am now discreetly adjusting my crotch again.

Moments later, it's time for the first bout to start. I see my buddy, Emmett, who is a Derby zebra, skate out onto the center of the rink, before blowing his whistle and signaling for the players to get in their starting positions.

The look of pure concentration on her face takes my breath away. Eyes straight ahead, brows furrowed, and her bottom lip sucked in. She looks so determined and strong. Being a jammer, Cherry is one of the players responsible for scoring points for the team and she's damned good at it.

Her arms are bent at ninety-degree angles, poised to help push herself past her opponents. She's standing with her knees slightly bent, and from where I'm sitting, I'm able to see her incredibly defined thigh muscles tremble in anticipation. Her calves are tight, like balloons about to pop, and, when Emmett blows his whistle, they immediately propel her body forward.

I love watching Derby bouts, and it's not just because of Cherry. Most people think it's funny to watch 'girls' on roller skates pushing each other around. According to Emmett, though, it's almost as good as watching porn. I wouldn't really know. The few porno scenes I've watched only made me feel dirty. Watching these bouts is exhilarating to me.

The Roller Derby is always exciting and fun. Most people don't notice the strategy that is involved, but I do. That's why I love watching Cherry so much. OK, well, part of the reason. I admit it's sexy as hell seeing her push and curse at her opponents. There's something about seeing her pissed off that sets my inner caveman on fire. I'm not sure that I ever want her pissed off at me like that, but watching her unleash her wrath onto others is one of the sexiest things I've ever witnessed.

When the bout is over, Emmett catches my eye from the rink and motions me down. I toss my empty cup and trash into the can at the bottom of the stairs and walk over. "What's up, man? Great bout, huh?"

"Yeah, those chicks are brutal. They all skated their asses off tonight." Emmett waggles his eyebrows, with the last statement. He's fooling no one. We all know that he's a zebra for the main purpose of checking out the girls, and for the love of the sport, but mostly checking out the babes.

"Would you mind tallying some stats? Jasper couldn't be here tonight and the other dipstick didn't show."

"Sure, Em. I don't mind."

"Meet me at Willie's when you're finished?"

"Yep," I answer, making my way over to the table where the scorekeeper left all of the tally sheets. I actually don't mind doing this. It's like mixing my two worlds together. I enjoy numbers and I enjoy derby, so figuring stats is a no-brainer.

When I finish, I look up and realize that everyone else has bailed. Walking past the concessions, I give one last call to make sure Emmett isn't still in the locker rooms. "Em!"

Nothing. I flip off the light and walk out the main doors, turning around to make sure they locked behind me. When I begin to make my way across the parking lot to my car, I hear a commotion on the side of the building. It sounds like someone is in a fight, so I walk quickly, but quietly, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

Rounding the corner, I see her.

Her hair that was in tight braids is now a mess of brown curls flying around. Her back is to me and I see a little tease of the tattoo on her lower back. I've seen it before, when her uniform rides up during a bout, but thanks to her jeans sitting so low on her hips and her shirt being tied in a knot, I'm getting a little more than usual.

"Mike. Fucking. Newton!"

She kicks the side of her car in between each word, getting more violent as she goes. She then starts hammering the hood with her fist, and I feel like I have to do something - say something. I don't want her to hurt herself, which is odd, because I just watched her smash the shit out of people for the last hour, and occasionally get the shit smashed out of her, but this is different. Her pads are off and she looks so much smaller, more vulnerable and somewhat more approachable now.

"Excuse me," I barely get my voice to rise above a squeak. She doesn't even turn around. I'm sure she can't hear me over her continued mumbling about "Mike Fucking Newton" and how much of a douche he is. Her vernacular would put a sailor to shame. She's spewing out words I've never even heard before, and each one of them turns me on, going straight to my cock.

I silently adjust myself for the hundredth time tonight and attempt to get her attention again. "Uh, I-I don't think kicking the car is going to fix it," I tell her, because I'm pretty sure that won't work and because I don't know what else to say.

Her long mahogany brown hair whips around and she's facing me, eyes like a tiger, ready to attack. "What," she spits out, her mouth twisted into a snarl, and it's hot. So hot.

"I, uh, was just saying that I'm not positive or anything, but I'm pretty sure that, uh, kicking the car won't fix it," I end, my tone being something between a statement and a question because, honestly, I have no idea. When my car breaks down, I take it to the shop. I don't have the slightest idea about how to fix one; I don't even know how to check the oil. Dummy lights are my best friend.

The harsh look on her face slowly starts to fade and she laughs. Her head is thrown back, exposing her delicious neck and she puts her forearm over her face, as she braces herself against the hood of the car. It's a little maniacal, perhaps even bipolar. I mean, she's pissed as hell one second and laughing her ass off the next. Somehow, it just intrigues me even further.

"Do you need a lift or something?" My voice is tentative. I can't imagine her wanting to go anywhere with me, but I can't just leave her stranded in the parking lot. I look around and see that the rest of her teammates have already hightailed it out of here, probably headed to the after-party.

"Um," she starts, looking around the parking lot, probably having the same realization that everyone else is gone.

"I'm not a serial killer." Why in the hell did I just say that? This is why I can't get girls. I push up my glasses and run a hand through my hair. "What I mean is that I'm totally normal. Well, not normal but I mean..." I close my eyes, willing the verbal vomit to stop any time now. "Fuck," I whisper in frustration.

I look up to see her staring at me, with a comfortable smile on her face. "You're weird."

"I know."

"I like weird."

Now it's my turn to laugh, not as hard as she was earlier, but enough to make myself loosen up a little bit. She likes weird. Well, that's a start.

"I'll take that lift."

"Good, because I wasn't going to leave you here by yourself," I say, opening the passenger door of my car.

She walks over and when she looks back up at me, I swear I see a streak of blush across her gorgeous cheekbones. She stares at me for a second and then at the door I'm holding open for her, like she's not sure what to do. I motion with my hand like a chauffeur would and she finally gets in. After I shut her door, I walk slowly around to my side, trying to calm my shit before getting into a confined space with her.

As I slide into the driver's seat, I turn to look at her, and she's looking at me. She wrinkles her nose a little and I wonder what she's thinking. Before I get to ask, she tells me. "Are you sure you should be driving?"

"Uh, yeah." I drawl out my answer, unsure of what she's getting at.

"You smell like beer."

I laugh and run a hand through my hair again, before putting my car into reverse. "I accidentally spilled some beer on my way to my seat earlier." I wasn't about to tell her why I didn't go wash it off, because that would sound creepy as hell, as would half of my thoughts from this evening.

"So, do you come to many of our bouts?" she asks, making small talk, as I pull out of the parking lot.

"All of them."

"Oh, well, that's cool."

I can't tell by her tone if she's glad or indifferent or freaked out. My palms feel sweaty and I feel the need to wipe them off on the legs of my jeans, but I don't want her to notice, so I don't.

"Sorry about your car."

She waves it off. "No big deal. It's a piece of shit, really, but I can't force myself to buy a new one. I just paid it off recently and it's like some absolute law that a car must fall apart once you don't owe any money on it." She laughs and turns in her seat, so that she's facing me. "I took it over to Newton's last week to have the starter replaced. Rose told me that I shouldn't have, but he's a big supporter of the league, so I wanted to give him some business," she shrugs, biting on her thumb nail. "I shoulda listened to Rose."

This feels comfortable. Her sitting here...in my car...telling me about her car. I turn the corner and see the bar up on the right hand side of the road and I'm a little sad that our time together is almost over.

While I still have her full attention, I want to say something to her...something to let her know how I feel about her, but everything that comes to my mind sounds so fucking stupid.

_I think you're amazing. Can I call you sometime? Do you have a boyfriend? What made you want to be a Derby girl? Can I have your autograph? Can I kiss you? Can I buy you a beer?_

I shake my head in an effort to clear the ridiculous thoughts.

"Hey, thanks for the lift." Her smile is so sweet and genuine.

"You're welcome. Anytime."

"Are you coming in?" She motions with her thumb toward the bar, as I pull into the parking lot.

"Uh, yeah. I actually come here all the time. A couple of my friends are inside."

"Oh. Well, good." She nods her head, still staring at me, like she's trying to figure me out or something.

After I park the car, I run around to her side and open the door for her. She is a little hesitant as she gets out of the car slowly. "Do you do that for all the girls?" She quirks an eyebrow at me, in question.

I feel my face practically burst into flames. I don't know if it's from her close proximity or her insinuating that I have a lot of girls in my car, which is the furthest thing from the truth. "Uh, I don't," I stutter, shaking my head and closing the door behind her.

"So, you don't what? You don't open the door for all the ladies?" Her lips creep up into a seductive smirk.

I swallow to clear the rather large lump that has formed in my throat, and try to think of dead puppies and nasty old grandmas...anything to get the equally large bulge in my pants to go away.

"I don't have a lot of girls in my car," I reply, finally.

She glances up at me through her long lashes and a look of disbelief flashes across her face. "OK, if you say so."

When we walk in, Marcus calls out to me from the bar and motions me over. I look over at Cherry and see that she's already heading over to the table, where the rest of her teammates are sitting.

She glances back over at me and waves.

I wave back, hoping that wasn't the last time I get to open the door for her.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff**: We're baaaaack! Did you miss us?

**Jenny Kate:** We sure did miss you guys! We missed you so much, we're posting this new fic before we really should! There won't be a strict posting schedule with this story. When we have a chapter finished, we'll post it! This could totally work out to your advantage, because if we're on a roll, you could get a few chapters a week, but we're not promising anything! Flying by the seat of our pants over here!

**Jiff**: In this case, we can say that we're flying by the seat of our bloomers!

**Jenny Kate: ** Really cute ones, with pink ruffles. ;)

**Jiff**: We're really excited about this fun story and we hope you all like it, too! Big thanks to our beta, Mauigirl60!

**Jenny Kate:** We'd really love to hear what you think about this one...so, please give us your thoughts in the reviews!

**Jiff**: As always, you can find us wasting time and being goofy on our Jiffy Kate Facebook page and on Twitter! jiffykatefanfic TrixieandTess JiffSimpson is how you can find us!


	2. Initial Pass

**Disclaimer - **We don't own Twilight or the characters, but we do have a wet...I mean, _soft_ spot for a geeky Edward.

_**I**__**nitial Pass - The first pass a Jammer makes through the pack. No score is awarded on this pass; it is only used to establish the Lead Jammer**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Dude," Emmett says, nudging me with his shoulder. "Cherry is looking at you."

"Whatever, man."

"I'm serious. Would I lie about a thing like that?" he asks incredulously.

I breathe heavily out of my nose and take another drink of my beer. "It's probably just because I gave her a lift over here tonight."

"I don't know. I mean, she's like, _looking_ at you," he pauses. "Wait a minute." Emmett turns on his barstool and squares his shoulders. "You..." he says, pointing his finger at me. "...Gave her..." he continues, redirecting his finger toward the table where Cherry is sitting with her teammates. "...A ride here," he finishes, tapping his finger on the bar in front of us.

"Yes," I say, trying to act like it's no big deal, because it's not...right? "Her car broke down and she needed a ride." I know where he's going with this and I don't like it one fucking bit, because it just turns up the volume of the doubts floating around in my head. I know that Cherry has a reputation and I know that I'm not her type, but fuck me, I want to be.

I turn slightly, looking over my shoulder. She's looking at me and when she sees me looking at her, she smiles a crooked smile and turns back toward her friends.

"I can't believe she asked you for a ride."

"She didn't ask. I offered. She was beating the shit out of her car and I told her I didn't think that was going to fix it."

"Man, I'm surprised you still have your balls left. From what I hear, that chick is a man-eater." Emmett looks back over his shoulder, with a mesmerized look on his face. "I've actually heard that about several of those girls," he says with a smirk, his gaze focused on a target.

I turn around to see the long legs and blonde hair of Barbie Apocalypse. Her hair is in a high ponytail and she still has her bright blue eyeshadow on from the bout. Looking at her, she appears to be all "Barbie", the beauty-queen-meets-girl-next-door type, but watching her in the rink, you know where the "Apocalypse" comes from. She completely destroys her opponents. "What I wouldn't give for _her_ to eat me. Matter of fact, I'd pay her."

"You're such a man-whore."

"You just wish you got the amount of ass I do," he smirks, slamming his empty beer glass down on the bar. "Wish me luck. I'm going in." He smacks me on the back and walks over toward the table where the team is sitting.

Emmett and Barbie have played this game of cat and mouse forever. Basically, Emmett makes crude comments and she practically slaughters him with her verbal abuse. One thing's for sure, though, he's persistent. That's gotta count for something.

"Can I buy you a beer?" Cherry's raspy voice is quiet, right at my ear, and it goes straight to my cock.

I clear my throat and turn around, showing her my nearly-full glass. "Just got a refill, but thanks, though."

"Let me buy the next one?" she asks, helping herself to Emmett's vacant barstool.

"I think this will be my last one for the night, otherwise, I'll be needing to ask _you_ for a lift." I laugh, taking a sip of my beer.

"Right. Well, maybe I can buy you one next time."

I know I should say "yes", because that would mean that I would get to talk to her or at least see her after next Friday's bout, but I can't. "You don't owe me anything." She doesn't owe me. I would give her a ride anywhere, anytime.

"Sure I do. You gave me a ride over here and you didn't have to."

"No, I didn't, but I wanted to." I want to do a lot of things. Shit. That was probably too much. I'm sure it sounded desperate as fuck. I rub the back of my neck, willing the awkwardness hanging in the air to dissipate.

"Well, thanks," she says, turning to face me.

A guitar starts playing up on the stage and a low voice begins singing into the mic. I'm not really a fan of country, but this guy is pretty good. I've heard him play a few times.

"I love when they have live music," she says, turning toward the stage, and propping her elbows onto the bar.

I hear her voice, but I can't take my eyes off her tits. My mom would kill me for this. She would tell me it's degrading to stare at a woman's chest, but they are like a force field. I'm sure it's the most douchebag thing to do, but the way she has them pushed out there like that...each mound displayed in the most spectacular way, I simply can't look away. My mouth is salivating.

"Hey?"

"What? Sorry," I say, trying to clear my head. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you ever come and listen to the bands that play here."

"Oh, yeah. All the time."

"Really? Me, too. I love live music. There's just something about the way a musician gets lost in his song, you know?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." I say, my mind drifting, wandering. "It's like they're in another world, completely enslaved to the lyrics and the melody."

"Exactly," she says earnestly, looking at me like she has seen something for the first time. "There's this one guy who plays here occasionally. He's one of those. The kind that get lost in their music. I swear, it's like the whole place could clear out and he'd never know. I think that's what I love about him so much; he's not playing to impress people or anything like that. It's like he's just playing because it's his passion."

She pauses, watching the guy on stage.

I swallow another drink of my beer, unsure of what to say.

"You've gotta do what you're passionate about," she finally says, turning back toward me.

"Is that why you skate?" I ask.

"I guess so. It's kind of a weird thing to be passionate about, but I am. We all are. If we weren't, we wouldn't play. No one wants to get their asses kicked over something they don't love."

"Well, that really shows. You're fucking amazing out on the rink. Have you skated for a long time?" The fact that I just cursed in front of her doesn't seem to bother her, but I'm mortified. I push my glasses back up my nose and swallow loudly when I see her give me a small smile.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asks, a look of complete confusion on her face.

"For talking like that in front of a lady. It's rude. I apologize."

For the second time tonight, she throws her head back and laughs hard and loudly. Her laugh turns into some sort of giggle combined with a snort, which is fucking adorable, but I'm clueless as to what's so funny.

When she catches her breath, she tries to put on a calm serious face, as she says, "I'm not sure what's funnier." She pauses for a moment, still trying not to smile. "You apologizing to me for cursing, or the fact that you called me a lady!" She laughs lightly again, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Well, you're definitely a lady."

The silence is back for a moment as we both sit there, staring at each other. Cherry gives me a look like she's trying to figure me out before giving me a smile that can only be described as 'devious'.

She lowers her voice to a near whisper and leans in, accosting me with her intoxicating scent that's a little sweet and a little spicy, just like her. "Don't tell anybody, but before all this..." she sweeps her hands over the tattoos on her arms, "I used to be a figure skater." She raises an eyebrow. "If you ever repeat that, I'll kill you."

I believe her. "Your secret is safe with me."

"So, do you play any instruments?" I ask, pointing back to the guy on stage, wanting to avoid talking about my murder.

"No. I always wanted to learn how to play the guitar, but I was too focused on sports and school. There just never seemed to be enough time."

"Well, it's never too late to learn."

"Yeah, I guess not."

"I could teach you."

"Really? You play?" She turns her head and looks at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I play...dabble in a little songwriting. I used to give lessons. I'm sure I could teach you."

Her lips spread into a stunning smile. "I'd really like that..._love_ that, actually. If you're serious."

"Hell yeah, I'm serious." What the fuck? Am I serious? Can I be in a closed room with her, without mentally undressing her the entire time? Damn it! Get your shit together, Cullen! I take a large drink of my beer, using its powers for courage to get through this.

"Sweet! So, when do we start?" Her whole face is lit up with excitement.

"As soon as you want to. Whenever. You just let me know."

She thinks for a minute. "How about on a Saturday? Can you do Saturdays?"

"Saturdays work great for me."

"Okay, not tomorrow, but how about next Saturday?"

"Sounds good." Sounds really good. Seeing her twice in a week sounds so damned good. I'm trying so hard to keep a calm and cool exterior, but I feel like I'm about to lose my shit. I feel like I'm in 7th grade all over again, and Layla Sweeney just asked me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance...mixed together with the first time Brandy Williams touched my dick. It's _that_ good.

"Well, I'll see you next Friday?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." I smile at her, wanting to reach out and touch her so bad...her hand, her arm, the strands of hair falling across her face...but I don't want to push my luck. Guitar lessons will have to be enough for now.

I watch her turn around and start to walk off, letting my eyes settle on her fantastic ass.

She turns around abruptly, completely catching me in the act of ogling. I swallow hard and give her a smile, hoping she didn't see that.

"I didn't even ask you your name," she laughs.

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Edward Cullen," she repeats, letting my name roll off her tongue. God, how I want to hear her say that again...preferably naked, screaming it. I'm such a pervert. What the hell is wrong with me?

She smiles and turns back around, giving her ass a little extra shake as she walks back to her teammates.

I'm tempted to do a fist pump into the air, á la John Bender, but I play it cool.

When Cherry approaches her table, a rather large man slaps her firmly on the ass. I almost start doing the sign of the cross in his memory, because I expect her to lay him out. But instead of whipping out her claws or taking him out, Cherry slaps him playfully on his shoulder.

The guy is covered in tattoos from his wrists to his massive shoulders, and a large eagle is sprawled across his neck. His jet black hair is spiked up and a bandana is wrapped around his forehead. From the looks of the leather jacket he's wearing, he could be in some sort of motorcycle gang or something.

As I'm making my assessment of him, he turns Cherry around and pulls her to him roughly. His mouth descends on hers and he kisses her. I should look away, but I can't. He's doing exactly what I wanted to be doing just a few moments ago. He has exactly what I want in his burly hands. He's everything that I'm not, and he's probably everything that _she_ wants.

_He's_ the kind of man that gets a girl like Cherry. Not me.

The euphoria I felt from knowing that I was going to get to see her on a regular basis, and perhaps get to know her better, has flown out the window. I was completely fooling myself for thinking that I ever had a chance with her.

Turning back around to the bar, Marcus is standing there with a shit-eating grin on his face, shaking his head.

"What?" I challenge.

"Nothing, man. Remember? I'm a bartender. What happens at the bar, stays at the bar."

I tip my glass up and finish off my beer.

"You sure you don't want another?" I'm tempted to say 'yes'. I'd like to follow up another beer with a shot of tequila, but I know how that would end. It would be ugly and messy and I'd end up sleeping on Emmett's nasty-ass floor or his couch, which is worse, because I know what he does on that couch.

"Nah, better not."

"You playing here next week?" Marcus asks, trying to change the heavy mood that has settled at the bar. I hate to tell him that it's a futile attempt.

"Yeah, I'll be here Tuesday and Thursday night," I tell him.

I wish I could go back to her just being Cherry, someone I admire from afar. Now, I've smelled the fruit. I haven't tasted it, but I know it smells sweet, and probably tastes that much sweeter.

I don't know how I'll make it through these guitar lessons. I might have to mysteriously break my hand or something. Surely there is some way to get out of this.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate: **Well, shit! Cherry has a boyfriend?!

**Jiff**: Whoa. I did NOT see that coming! Okay, maybe I did...

**Jenny Kate:** I wonder who it is?

**Jiff:** Well, it's only Chapter 2. There are many possibilities. Who would piss off our readers the most? ;-)

**Jenny Kate:** Bwahahahahaha. *evil laughs* Damn, it's so much fun playing around with these characters.

**Jiff:** Yes, it is! Our readers know that we won't mess with the characters TOO much, though. We just like to keep things fresh!

**Jenny Kate:** We'd love to hear your feedback! Tell us what you think about the story so far...what are you thinking about the "boyfriend" and Cherry...and poor Edward?

**Jiff**: We'd also like to say HI to all of our new readers! We are blown away by all of the favorites, alerts and reviews we have been receiving! Thank you so much! As always, special thanks to Mauirgirl60 for her wonderful beta skills!


	3. Jam Session

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Twilight, but we do own several versions of the song used in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! See ya at the bottom!

**jam–a two-minute period during which the action happens. The jam may last less than two minutes if the **_**lead jammer**_** decides to **_**call off the jam**_**. There may be any number of jams in a **_**bout**_**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So, I heard you gave Cherry a ride the other night after the bout," Jasper says, waggling his eyebrows.

"I swear, you and Emmett are worse than two old women. All you're missing are muumuus and curlers in your hair, because you have the gossiping down pat." I roll my eyes.

"But you're not denying that you gave her a ride."

"No."

"So, if you gave her a ride, then you had to have talked to her," he quips back, leaving the statement as more of a question.

"Yeah, I talked to her," I answer, lifting my head up from the laptop I've been working on for the last hour. "You know, if you worked as much as you talk, we'd be finished with this by now."

"Someone's a little testy today."

"I'm not either! There's just nothing to say. Yeah, I gave her a ride to the bar after the bout. Her car broke down. We made small talk on the way there and talked briefly while we were in the bar. End of story." I put my head back down and start working again.

"Come on, Edward! You've been wanting to talk to Cherry for, I don't know, forever. Now that you finally have, you're not going to tell me anything about it? What was she like? How did she smell? Was she as hot up close as she is when she's in the rink? Did she flirt with you? These are the kind of things I want to know...the things I _need_ to know! Bros before hos! Let me live vicariously through you!" Jasper is now standing in front of me, waving his arms around wildly, emphasizing each word.

I let out a deep breath of frustration and defeat, knowing that I'm not going to get by with the minimal information I've given him.

"She smelled amazing," I say, not able to keep the grin from spreading across my face.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Jasper says, with a huge smile on his face. He claps his hands together, pulls up a chair and sits right in front of me.

I tell him everything. I give him the play-by-play of her wailing on _her_ car and tell him how amazing it felt to have her in _my_ car. I told him that she blushed when I opened the door for her and I even confessed about my overly-inappropriate inner dialogue. When I mention that she goes to the bar to listen to music because she really enjoys it...and that I'm planning on giving her guitar lessons, he chokes on the cheeseburger he's chowing down on.

"Back the fuck up," he demands, after he clears his throat. "You're giving her guitar lessons?"

"Yeah, I told her that I know how to play and she said that she'd always wanted to learn. It seemed rude not to offer."

"Right. Rude. Sure. This is all about being polite." He stares across the desk at me, cheeseburger in mid-air, waiting for me to argue with what he's insinuating.

"Damn it, Jasper! I just wanted to see her again, not like at the rink or while she's skating, but I wanted to see her and talk to her again like I did that night." I push my glasses up, feeling frustrated with my pussy-ass self and annoyed with Jasper for always making me talk shit out.

"Why didn't you just ask her out on a date?" he asks nonchalantly, like it's no big deal, when he knows damned well that it is a _huge_ deal.

I laugh, not from humor, but because I can just imagine what would've happened if I had. Just thinking about the rejection I'd certainly receive makes me want to never talk to her again.

"She has a boyfriend."

"Really? Did you ask her?"

"No, but he came in right after we were talking at the bar. He had his hands all over her; I wanted to punch him in the face!"

"Whoa, Mr. Make Love Not War! I can't believe I'm hearing such violence," Jasper jokes.

"Shut up!"

He sits there staring at me, incredulously. His eyes get a mischievous gleam and his mouth turns up into a smart-ass smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing." He shrugs his shoulders, but I can tell he wants to say something. He sits there quietly for a minute, in deep thought, like he's working out a math problem or something. "So, you mentioned that she likes to go listen to music at Willie's...you think she's ever watched you?"

I push my glasses up and grip the back of my neck, rubbing it to release the tension. "I don't know, man." Because I _don't_ know. I mean, yeah, as she was talking, I let myself go there. I thought that maybe I was the guy she was talking about. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't cross my mind, but there's no way..." I let my words drift off, refusing to get my hopes up.

"But you _could_ be," Jasper says, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I've just never seen you act like this over a chick before. Wait a minute. Do you even know her real name?"

"No. I didn't ask. I didn't even think about it, actually." That's so weird. To me, she's just always been Cherry. It never crossed my mind to ask her what her real name is.

My brain goes through a whole list of girl's names, trying to think of one that fits her. She's not a Jennifer or a Mallory...definitely not a Tanya or a Victoria. As I make my way through all sorts of names, I can't think of one that works.

"Earth to Edward!" Jasper says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just trying to think of what her real name could be."

"I'm sure you could ask Emmett. I bet he might know...or you could man up and ask _her_! Now, _there's_ an idea!"

I wad up the piece of paper I had some notes written on and nail him right in the face with it.

He laughs, knowing he had it coming. He also knows how I am around women. He really has no room to talk, because he's not much better, but he talks a good talk.

"So, are you playing tonight?"

"Yeah, my set starts at seven o'clock. You coming?"

"Maybe. You think Cherry will be there?"

"Don't even fucking start with that shit! I'll never be able to get on stage if I think she's there."

I feel a knot forming in the pit of my stomach and my mouth is suddenly dry. I've never been nervous onstage. It's the one place I feel completely comfortable, like I'm in another world. A world where I'm not an over-educated accountant counting beans all day. A world where I have the self-confidence to ask Cherry out on a date. When I'm onstage, I feel like I can transform and be someone else. The last thing I want is for that feeling to be taken away from me. I crave it. I need it. It's part of me.

So, I have to put Cherry out of my mind, at least for tonight.

~~~~~~~~CZ~~~~~~~~

I pull my baseball cap down tight and remove my glasses, stashing them in my glove compartment just like every other night I play. I don't know why, but I've done it since the first time I played a gig here. I guess it's like a pre-show ritual now. I like that I look different when I'm on the stage. It's still me up there. I'm just showing a different side of me; someone I don't get to be in my everyday life. I'm nearsighted. The glasses are mostly for reading and crunching numbers, so I don't need them onstage. I don't read music when I perform; I play from my soul.

Felix, one of the bouncers at One-Eyed Willie's, is waiting at the back door for me. He stands at about 6 feet 5 inches tall, which is only a few inches more than me but, I swear, just one of his biceps is the size of my entire head. I've known Felix for a couple of years now and he's great at his job. I've seen him physically throw guys out into the alley as if they were bags of peanuts, more times than I can count. If I didn't know that his secret passion is pet photography, I'd probably still be scared of him.

"Hey, man! How's it going?" he asks while opening the door for me.

"I'm doing well, Felix. You?"

"I'm great, E. Last night, I photographed the cutest, fuzziest kitten I've ever seen! I didn't want to give it back to the owner!" The smile on his face is so big that I can't help but return it. Remembering that he can kick my ass with both hands and one leg tied behind his back keeps me from making any kind of comment.

I make my way to the small area behind the stage, nodding and waving to various employees along the way. It's illegal to smoke in bars now, but the smell of cigarettes is still strong in this old building. When I'm here after a bout, the stench sometimes bothers me but on the nights that I perform, the aroma soothes me, letting the peacefulness settle in my bones that I only get when I play.

My set starts in about five minutes, so I take my acoustic guitar out of its case and play a few cords to determine whether or not it needs to be tuned. Once I'm happy with its sound, I lean the guitar up against the wall and try to mentally prepare myself for tonight.

I purposefully stop myself from thinking about Cherry. If I suspect she is out there watching me perform, I'll lose my shit for sure. Maybe she's on a date with her meathead boyfriend, or maybe they're at her place making dinner, or cuddling or doing other things on the couch. Fuck! This is not helping my situation at all.

"Dude, are you okay?"

I look up and see Marcus staring at me as if I've grown an extra head or something.

I tell him that I'm fine but I can tell he doesn't believe me. I realize that I am wringing my hands over and over and I think I've been pacing the floor but I can't really remember. I've got to get my shit together...fast.

"You sure, E? I've never seen you like this before a gig. You're walking in circles, mumbling, and I ain't gonna lie, your eyes are kinda crazy right now."

I let out a deep breath and hang my head. The smell of whiskey catches my attention and, when I look back up at Marcus, I see him holding out a shot for me. I take it, giving him a grateful smile, and toss the liquid down my throat. It burns so damned good.

"What's her name?"

I immediately start coughing so hard my eyes are burning, tears seeping out of the corners. I pound my fist on my chest then wipe my face before answering. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit! You got it bad, my man," he chuckles at me. "Is she here?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

"Well, whether she is or not isn't important. When you get out there, sing like you two are the only people in the room. Don't worry about anything else, just sing to her."

"Thanks, Marcus."

"No problem. Now, get out there and kick some ass!"

I take another deep breath, roll my neck around a couple of times, and shake any remaining nerves from my shoulders and arms. I can do this. Just sing to her.

Hearing Marcus announce me as "Masen" and the applause that follows makes my skin tingle with excitement. There really is nothing like performing live. I'm at peace and on edge at the same time; it's these contrasting feelings that make me come back every Tuesday and Thursday to perform.

I sit on the wooden stool that's been placed on the stage and pull the mic stand closer to me. The lights are so bright I can't see anything or anyone past the edge of the stage but I give the audience a small smile and wave before starting my first song.

Just sing to her, I repeat in my head.

I gently strum a couple of notes before putting my mouth close to the mic and start singing.

_These...arms...of...mine..._

_They are lonely..._

_Lonely and feeling...blue_

_These arms of mine..._

_They are yearning..._

_Yearning...from wanting...you_

_And if you..._

_Would let them hold...you_

_Oh, how grateful I would be..._

This song by Otis Redding is one of my all-time favorites and I've played it a few times before but never have I let the lyrics take over like they are tonight. My nervousness is gone and, in its place, is pain and desire; the power of my voice leaves no doubt that what I'm singing is true.

_Come on..._

_Come on, baby_

_Just be my little woman...just be my lover..._

_I need me somebody...somebody to treat me right..._

Fifteen minutes later I am standing up and waving to the crowd, as they cheer louder than they ever have before. My voice is scratchy from overuse and I am covered in sweat but I have never felt better. I'm almost to the curtain leading backstage when I hear Emmett and Jasper yelling and whistling at me. I turn to give them a little bow when I see her.

Cherry.

She's sitting at a table with Barbie and another teammate of hers, the short one with spiky hair. I think her name is Punky BruiseHer or something like that. I can't believe she's really here and, fuck me, she's looking directly at me! She cocks her head to the side with a curious look on her face before I come to my senses. I quickly pull my cap down over my eyes and walk off the stage.

How in the hell am I going to survive Cherry's first lesson with me in four days?

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate**: We highly recommend that you go straight to YouTube and listen to Tab Benoit's version of These Arms of Mine!

**Jiff**: Then listen to Rob sing "Never Think" because...well, just because! You don't need a reason other than it's beautiful, moving, and it's Rob!

**Jenny Kate**: And if you mesh those two together, then you'll have our inspiration for the last part of this chapter...and we hope you swoon like we did!

**Jiff**: We totally swooned while writing that part of the chapter! Hopefully, a certain girl with cherry lip gloss did a little swooning while in the audience, too!

**Jenny Kate**: I have a feeling things are going to be a little "tense" during their first lesson!

**Jiff**: What do you guys think? Should Edward fess up or wait for Cherry to bring it up?

**Jenny Kate**: We absolutely LOVE reading your thoughts/theories, so be sure to tell us in the reviews!

**Jiff**: Yes! It was great reading your reviews about the boyfriend! Y'all, seriously, don't like Jacob! LOL

**Jenny Kate**: I'm pretty sure we could start our very own She-Woman Jacob Haters Club with our followers. And I love the level of denial when it comes to Cherry actually having a boyfriend..."we only _saw_ Edward's POV"..."we don't know if Cherry _really_ wanted to kiss him"..."they could totally be friends with benefits"...LMAO.

**Jiff**: Thanks, again, to Mauigirl60 for being our awesome beta!


	4. Impact

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Twilight, but we sure do love giving them fun derby names.

_**Impact - A foul has an impact on safety or game play when a measurable physical force or effect can be observed.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_Cherry breaks away from Emma Stoned as they turn the first corner!" _

The emcee for their bouts gets really excited. He also drinks a little. So, occasionally, he's inappropriate, as well. But that's the cool thing about derby, no one could give two shits about being inappropriate or fitting some sort of standard. This is derby. Everything goes and everyone is accepted, even geeks like me.

I jump to my feet and let out the loudest whistle I can.

"Make some damned room for her! You guys have gotta block! Come on, Cherry!" I yell, setting my cup down so I can use my hands for dramatic flair.

One might say that I take this game a little too seriously, but I don't feel that way. It's a sport. These women work hard at what they do and they deserve to be supported.

"_Cherry finds a hole and is coming up the middle of the pack! Looks like Barbie is getting ready to give her a hand...here comes the hip whip, folks! Annnnd, Cherry whips past her opponents, gaining four points for the Sex Packets! She's making her way back around the track! How many points is she gonna get in this jam?"_

I've been watching their bouts for the past couple of years and, if my memory serves me correctly, the most points Cherry has ever scored in a bout is 24, which is the league record.

Everyone in the rink is on their feet. Some are chanting Cherry's name, others are yelling their two cents worth on what the skaters should do next. The place is electric. Cherry makes her way back around the track and laps the other players one more time, gaining another four points. She doesn't touch her hips, so the jam is still going.

Even from here, I can see the determination written all over her face. Her black eyeliner, makes her eyes look so fierce. Her braided pigtails fly behind her, as she lowers her body to the track to gain speed.

Coming up the backside of the pack, it looks like she's going to be able to work her way through. Barbie,Tits McGee, and Punky are all blocking for her. Just as they're coming around the corner closest to me, I see it before it happens. Diva Destruction, one of the blockers on the other team, sees Cherry coming up behind her and she throws an arm out, catching Cherry right in the face.

Emmett blows the whistle, signaling the foul, and yells for Diva to go to the Sin Bin.

Cherry is laid out on the track, and it doesn't look as if she's moving. I've seen a few skaters get KO'd before. This is a very contact sport. I've seen everything from broken bones to bloodied fingers to busted noses. None of it usually surprises me. Actually, the crowd usually goes wild when two of the girls start fighting or someone takes a nice hit, but not now. Everyone is quiet waiting on Cherry to get up.

Come on! Get up! I feel anxiety creep in, my stomach turning into one huge knot. My heart is about to beat out of my chest and my feet want to move, to get closer, to go to her; but I know I can't. I mean, we've only talked one time. I have no claim on her...no reason to show any more concern than the average fan.

She has a boyfriend, after all.

That thought makes me wonder if he's here. If that was my girl, if Cherry was _my_ girl, my ass would be over the fence that separates the spectators from the skaters. I'd be out there checking on her.

I look around me and across from me, searching for the black hair and biceps I saw last Friday night. I finally spot him across the rink from me. He's standing there, arms crossed, with a smug look on his face. That feeling of complete rage I felt last Friday comes rushing back. I've never been a violent sort of person, but this asshole brings out the best in me, or the worst, depending on how you look at it.

I stare at him and then back at Cherry, laying there on the rink with her team huddled around her. I can't believe he's just standing there. His expression isn't one of concern or worry, it's like he's happy or something. I don't know what to make of it.

Finally, I see Barbie helping Cherry up and she appears to be shaking it off. I can see her gesturing to her teammates that she's fine and she shakes her head at her coach when he motions for her to hit the bench. Despite her efforts to stay in, he makes her come out and she looks pissed...and it's hot. When she makes it to the center of the rink where the rest of her team and coach are, her hand gestures are very animated. I can almost tell what she's saying, just by watching her. She wants back in. She wants to make Diva pay. She wants revenge. But she's not getting it this jam.

Her coach starts checking out her injuries. She has some nasty rink rash on her right thigh, and I'm sure if I got a closer look, it would be some fancy rink rash, with the pattern of her fishnets marked on her skin. I see him attending to her elbow, too, cleaning her up before he sends her back in.

Punky BruiseHer is usually their pivot, so she's playing jammer while Cherry is sitting out. She manages to score six points before the jammer for the other team, Tonya HardHit, calls the jam, doubling Punky's score. The Sex Packets are down and they need to act fast or this bout is going to be a loss.

Their coach calls a timeout and when the bout continues, Cherry is back in.

As she takes her mark on the jammer line, her muscles are taut and her focus is straight ahead. I'm sure she has every intention of making Diva Destruction pay, but if I know Cherry as I think I do, she'll make sure she hits her where it hurts, on the scoreboard...and then she'll get personal.

I'm right. Cherry blazes around the track, picking up four points with ease.

The emcee's voice goes up an octave, as he gives play-by-play detail of the jam.

"_Cherry makes her way back around again, lapping everyone on the track, scoring a grand slam! She's on a roll! See what I did there?" _

He pauses for comedic effect.

No one is really paying attention to him or his lame-ass jokes at this point. Their eyes are on Cherry, watching her skate with purpose and determination. She pulls out every trick in the book. She uses whips and assists from Barbie and Punky. She skates low to the ground to keep her speed up. I almost lose track of how many points she's actually scoring, until the emcee's voice cuts into my thoughts.

"_Cherry is gonna do it! She's breaking her record...the record! Don't go anywhere, folks! You do not wanna miss this! This is history in the making!" _

The poor dude can hardly hold it together. If people think _I'm_ fanatical about this game, they should listen to him. He makes me sound completely normal.

Just as Cherry takes the lead, scoring 26 points, and breaking her record, she does a 180 on her skates, skating backwards down the track. Diva Destruction was gaining on her right before she turned around. It all happens so fast, Cherry's fist makes perfect contact with Diva's face, sending her soaring.

Emmett blows his whistle again and sends Cherry to the Sin Bin. No one can mistake the unapologetic smile she has plastered on her face as she smoothly skates her way across the rink to the penalty box.

Right before sitting down, she curtsies and the entire crowd erupts into applause.

Fifteen seconds later, the bout is over, and the Sex Packets win!

I walk toward the rink, looking for Jasper. I spot him sitting at the scorekeeper's table. He looks as if he's in a deep conversation with some other guy who does stats for the local derby teams. Emmett is nowhere to be found. I'm sure he's in the locker room changing clothes.

I guess his relentless advancements on Barbie paid off. She told him he could buy her some beers tonight at Willie's after the bout. I swear he was happier than the time he went to visit his parents for the weekend and found his old box of Playboys while helping his mom clean out the garage.

I'm a little lost in my thoughts, walking across the rink to where Jasper is sitting, when my shoulder makes impact with what feels like a wall of steel. I look over to see dark eyes staring back at me with a deathly glare.

"Watch where the fuck you're going, dickwad!" he barks, checking me again with his shoulder, this time intentionally.

"Calm your shit, man! It was an accident," I say, putting my hands up, trying to deflate the situation. He may look like a badass, but I have no plans of bowing down. If I can't defend myself, I know Emmett always has my back. I just wish I knew where he was, because the menacing look from Cherry's boyfriend tells me that he's not ready to kiss and make up.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" He bows his arms, jerking himself toward me, trying to make me flinch. The more of a show he puts on, the more I want to laugh, but I'm sure that would be the wrong thing to do at the moment.

"It was merely a suggestion," I say, pushing my glasses back up to their proper spot on my nose. It's definitely one of my worst habits. I notice that I do it when I'm nervous or uncomfortable and, sometimes, when I'm frustrated or angry.

"Well, aren't you a smartass! I should kick your ass for just looking at me, Four Eyes!" he spits, almost literally, his face just inches from mine.

This prick is just an overgrown bully who deserves to be put in his place. My mind wanders to Cherry. If he's this aggressive and rude to a complete stranger, how does he treat _her_? My blood begins to boil just thinking about it and his lack of concern for her earlier on the track.

I toe up to him, puffing my chest out, trying to make myself appear bigger...stronger. I wish I would have gone to the gym all those times Emmett invited me. I'm not one to use violence to solve problems, but this guy is definitely bringing out my inner Neanderthal. Just as I'm getting ready to push back, a strong arm shoots in between us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell is going on here?" Emmett asks, looking first at me and then at the asshole.

"Why don't you ask The Hulk," I tell him. "It seems as if he's having some anger management issues."

"You're asking for it!" he sneers, reaching under Emmett's arm, trying to get to me.

Emmett strong-arms him, forcing him to take a step back. "Look, I think you need to just chill and walk away, before..."

"Before what? What are you gonna do?" he interrupts, smirking in Emmett's face, provoking him. "You gonna blow your whistle at me, Zebra?"

That was the wrong thing to say.

Em's face turns into a bright shade of red and I notice that he is clenching his fists, trying to keep himself under control.

"Dude, I don't think you know who you're dealing with. See, my friend, Edward here, is a nice guy, but me, on the other hand, I'm not so nice, and I don't take people pushing my friends around lightly. If you ask me, you're just a douchebag on a power trip. So, I suggest you cool your jets before I rearrange your face!" Emmett emphasizes the last few words, while inching closer. "Capisce?"

Oh, God. Not the whole Godfather act! I close my eyes, willing Emmett to just let this go.

"Em," I warn.

He looks back at me, "Just a second, E," he pauses. "I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse." Emmett is laying on his best Italian mobster accent. Bringing his hand up, he brushes his nose with his thumb, and starts shifting his weight back and forth, from one foot to the other, like he's gearing up for his own bout. "What's your name?"

The guy looks at Emmett with a mixture of anger and possibly a hint of fear. "None of your damned business."

Emmett grasps the guy's shirt with both fists forcefully, pushing him back a few steps.

"Name!"

"Paul!" he snarls, pushing back against Emmett's shoulders. "Take your fucking hands off of me!"

"Listen here, Paulie. How about you walk away and we'll pretend like none of this ever happened?"

Paul stares at Emmett for a few seconds and I guess his self-preservation kicks in because he plasters a nonchalant smile on his face. "I've got better things to do with my time than this little song and dance we've got going on here anyway." He adjusts his leather jacket, brushing off his shoulders. I swear I hear him mumble something about this not being over as he walks away.

I ignore it, not wanting to start any more shit tonight; and if Emmett heard it, he pretends as if he didn't.

"You okay?"

I nod, still feeling a little caught off guard by the whole interaction. What an asshole! He's nothing like Cherry. It's hard for me to imagine her liking someone like that. Is that what they mean by 'opposites attract'?

"That's Cherry's boyfriend."

"No shit?"

"No shit," I say, feeling my body tense at the thought.

"I should have beaten his ass," Emmett says, looking back at the doors where Paul had just left the building. "Just on principle."

"What was that all about?" Jasper asks, walking up to us.

"Just someone wanting to get their ass kicked," Emmett says.

"Who was that guy? I've seen him around here quite a bit."

"_That guy _would be Cherry's boyfriend."

"Oh, shit!"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think _that_ calls for some beers," he says, slapping both Emmett and me on the back. "Shall we?"

I think about calling it a night. I'm not really in the mood for running into that asshat again tonight, but I need to talk to Cherry. If I'm still giving her guitar lessons tomorrow, we need to discuss when and where.

"Sounds good," I agree, as well all walk through the nearly-empty warehouse. There are a couple of people still hanging around after the bout, mostly people associated with the teams. I see two of Cherry's teammates walking out of the locker room, but I haven't seen her since the bout was over. I'm sure she'll be at Willie's, though. She wouldn't miss an after-party, especially after a win like tonight.

She was fucking amazing and I can't wait to tell her.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate:** Sooooooo, what do you guys think?

**Jiff**: Shut the front door! Jacob isn't her boyfriend?! I'm flouncing! - We'd better not get any of this shizz in the reviews! LOL

**Jenny Kate**: Some of you should be happy. *looking at all of you upstanding members of the She-Women Jacob Haters Club* So, now that we know Bella's boyfriend is Paul...what do we think about all of that?

**Jiff**: I'm still giggling at Emmett's Marlon Brando/Godfather impression, myself.

**Jenny Kate**: LOL. Well, sticking with the Godfather theme, I'd like to take Edward to the mattresses. *winks* But not in the Godfather kind of way...in the I'd just like to be on a mattress with him...or the table...or the floor...up against a wall. I'm not picky. After all, my rapper name is "Easy J"! *throws up peace signs*

**Jiff**: My rapper name is Jiff Foxx but I took the liberty of changing it to Foxy Jiff. It has a better ring to it, I think. Let's share our derby names, JK!

**Jenny Kate**: Yay! This will be fun. OK, mine is Jamie AnnihilateHer! *flexes muscles*

**Jiff**: Mine is Janie Von Affliction! *flashes ruffled panties*

**Jenny Kate**: We'd love to hear what yours is! Here's the derby name generator that we used for ours - rumandmonkey widgets / toys / namegen / 10568 / (Remember to take out all of the spaces... FFN won't let you post website links)...or you can just come up with one of your own. We might even use it in the story!

**Jiff**: Thanks, as always, to Mauigirl60 for her beta-ing skills!


	5. After Party

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Twilight. We do own a couple of tickets to Spank! The Fifty Shades Parody musical, for tomorrow night!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

We walk into Willie's and the after-party is in full swing. A waitress is walking around to the tables, passing out shots to everyone. Some of the girls are sitting, some are standing...and a few are dancing on top of tables.

I specifically remember the first night I saw the team in here. A lot of them were still in their derby clothes, but with regular shoes on. I thought maybe they were a band or groupies. I wasn't sure who they were, but I knew they were very entertaining. I couldn't keep my eyes off them. They completely lit the place up and it was as if they were living in their own little world. It was so intriguing. I wanted in.

I asked Marcus that night who they were and he told me they were derby dolls. I had no clue what he was talking about. He started telling me about their bouts on Friday nights and that they always came here for their after-parties. The next Friday, I forced Jasper to come with me and the rest is history.

We met Emmett here at the bar one night. He told us that he was a ref for their league, gave us a lot of insider tips and schooled us in the sport. The three of us have hung out ever since.

"Hey, I'm guessing it was a good bout tonight," Marcus says, as we walk up to the bar. He nods over to the table where the team is sitting, getting louder by the second. "Those girls have already paid the electric bill tonight." He chuckles.

"And, see that table of guys over there? They just sent them their second round of shots." He looks over at a group of men sitting at a table in the corner. They look a little out of place. All of them are wearing dress shirts and slacks, something that I would wear to work, but never here. It's way too stiff for a place like Willie's.

The girls all slam their shots back and then loudly thank the men across the bar. A few of them blow kisses and wave seductively. I see Britney Smears bend over and give them a good glimpse of her lacy bloomers.

"Oh, hell no!" Emmett mutters.

"Don't make me have Felix toss you out tonight, Emmett. I don't want any trouble," Marcus warns.

"No trouble here, boss. I'm just going to make sure those posers know what's mine." He stalks off toward the table. When he gets there, he stoops down and whispers something into Barbie's ear. I see her lips turn up into a sly grin, responding to whatever line Emmett is feeding her. He is a smooth motherfucker when he wants to be.

Emmett turns and gives the guys at the table a warning glare, as he walks back over to the bar.

"How about a couple of beers?" he asks Marcus.

Marcus fills two mugs, the froth spilling over the side. Emmett takes them and turns back to Jasper and me. "Ladies," he says, taking the mugs and walking back over where Barbie is sitting.

"Sometimes I wish I could kick his ass," I tell Jasper, after Emmett is out of earshot.

"I wish I had his balls! Dude has some big cojones," Jasper adds. "Speaking of balls, are you planning on talking to Cherry tonight?"

I let out a deep breath. "Yeah, I mean, I sorta have to. If I'm going to start giving her lessons tomorrow, I, at least, need to see where she wants to meet and exchange numbers or something."

"Looks like you better get on that before she's so blitzed she doesn't remember," he says, watching as the entire table of girls tosses back another shot.

My stomach feels nervous. I know what I need to do, but I suck at stuff like this. I know that whatever comes out of my mouth is going to sound completely stupid and I'll be kicking myself later. I can't just walk up to that table full of girls. Maybe she'll come up to the bar or I can wait around long enough until she's ready to leave and catch her on her way out.

"Here, drink this." Marcus slides a shot of Jager over to me.

I scrunch up my nose in disgust. "I only drink Jager when I'm drunk."

"I'll take it," Jasper says, shooting it back.

"How about some Patrón?" Marcus offers.

I nod. I can already tell I'm going to need some liquid courage.

Jasper gets up and goes over to talk to Emmett. I know he's trying to work up enough courage to talk to Punky. The two of us are quite the pair. Neither of us have ever been able to just go up and talk to girls like Emmett does.

I take two shots of Patrón and order a beer. Turning around on my bar stool, I watch the table of girls. A song they all apparently like comes on and they start squealing and jumping up and down...a few already stumbling. I focus in on Cherry, who is leaning on Tits McGee, as she tries to climb up onto a chair to stand on the table.

I want to tell her that I don't think it's a very good idea. She looks like she's already drunk and I don't want her to fall.

She finally stands up on the chair and steadies herself, then plants a foot onto the table, finding an empty spot in between all the shot glasses and beer mugs.

Her teammates are cheering her on at this point, hooting and hollering. She's garnered the attention of most of the patrons in the bar, especially the table of guys in the corner. Her long brown hair swings wildly, as she moves her body fluidly.

During the middle of the song, she lowers herself almost all the way down to the table, her ass on full display, and I see the expression on the faces of the guys behind her. They want her. I have news for them: they can't have her. I know she's not mine, but I'll be damned if she's going home with any of them. I don't know if it's the Patron taking over or what, but I feel a surge of confidence.

The whole bar is applauding as the song ends and Cherry's friends help her off the table. The team goes back to drinking and having a good time, but I still I keep my eyes on her.

Marcus offers to get me another drink, but I decline. I don't want to cloud my judgment too much. I'm on a mission and I plan on succeeding.

Cherry gets up from the table and walks over toward the bar. Now's the moment I've been waiting for all night.

I swallow the lump in my throat and shift in my seat, adjusting the bulge in my pants.

"Marcus," Cherry sings out, leaning over the bar, her tits practically spilling out of her shirt. "My friends and I are out of beer!" she pouts. "Do you think you can help us out?"

"Of course, sugar. Anything for my favorite girls," Marcus says, giving her a wink and walking away to fill a couple of pitchers with beer.

Cherry looks over at me, propping an elbow on the bar and leaning onto it for support. "Hello, Edward," she croons, making my mouth feel like the Sahara Desert.

I clear my throat, hoping I don't sound like a prepubescent teenager when I try to speak. "Hey, Cherry."

"Did you enjoy the bout tonight?" She looks at me, her eyes blinking slowly. I can tell that she is completely inebriated.

"Yeah, it was fantastic!"

"Thanks." She just stands there looking at me for longer than would seem normal. Her eyes focus on mine and then travel down. I don't know what to say to break the awkward silence and she seems completely okay with not saying anything at all.

A girl with long brown hair comes running in our direction.

"I gonna throw up! I'm gonna throw up!" She says, as she flies past us, heading to the bathroom.

I know she's one of Cherry's teammates, but I can't think of her name. She's new to the team this year.

"Fresh meat," Cherry says, laughing under her breath.

"Is she OK?" I ask.

"That's Katie Cutabitch. She's a little spit-fire and hell on wheels. And, have you seen the size of her tits?" Cherry asks, wide-eyed, grabbing her own. "They're bigger than Barbie's, and that's saying _a lot_."

I swallow hard, trying to keep my mouth from gaping open. This conversation is not happening. I can't pull my eyes from the way Cherry's hands are cupped around _her_ perfect tits, something I have dreamed of doing myself.

"Oh, and she's fine," Cherry says, drawing my attention back up to her face. She glances over my shoulder toward the bathroom. "She says that out on the rink, too, but she's only actually done it once. During her first bout her nerves got the best of her.

"It's her birthday today, so she's partying extra hard tonight."

"And, what's your excuse?" I ask, jokingly.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, I kicked ass out there tonight," she says, leaning on the bar for support.

"Yeah, you...you were fucking amazing. Congratulations on breaking your record, by the way."

"Thanks," she says, looking at me again. I don't know why, but when she looks at me the way she is right now, I feel so exposed, as if she can see more than what's on the surface.

Katie comes brushing past us, throwing her arms around Cherry.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Katie asks Cherry.

"Only a few times," Cherry laughs out in response, wrapping her arms around her waist, in an effort to steady them both.

"Well, I do. I really really love you," she says, in a drunken slur.

"I love you, too, Katie Bug, now get your ass back over there and finish your shots!" Cherry says, slapping her on her ass. "If you throw up, I'll make sure Coach gives you extra suicides at practice!"

"You're a Seattle Sex Packet!" Cherry says, using a slightly drunk, but authoritative voice. "Don't forget that! We have a reputation to uphold!"

"Calm your tits, C! I've got this under control," Katie says, as she walks backwards toward the table. She almost falls on her ass, but one of the other girls catches her, leads her back to the table, and puts another shot in her hand.

She turns back around to look at Cherry and yells across the bar, "Seattle Sex Packets!" This results in the rest of the girls joining in her cheer, Cherry included.

When Cherry turns back around, I feel an urgency to say something to her. I can't let her leave without asking about the lessons. I was hoping that she'd be the one to bring it up, but it's obvious _that's_ not going to happen. Missing my opportunity is not an option. I've got to man up and just ask her.

"Uh, so...uh, do you still want to do those guitar lessons?"

Her face morphs from this trance-like state into one of realization and then something else that I can't explain. She squints her eyes and kind of cocks her head as she looks at me.

"Yeah, right...yeah, the, uh, guitar lessons." Now she's the one stuttering, fumbling over her words. She stands up straight and brushes her hair back with one hand, like she's trying to think straight. "Is that supposed to be tomorrow?"

"Well, I mean, it _can_ be...if you still want to, but if not, that's totally cool and we can always reschedule...or, you don't have to do it all, if you've changed your mind." My thoughts all come spilling out and running together.

She laughs, doing that giggle-snort thing she did the last time we spoke, covering her mouth with her hand. It's so fucking cute. I'm not sure if she's laughing at me or if this is just one of those "I'm drunk and everything is funny" kind of laughs.

She puts a straight face on and then says, "Yes, I still want to."

Her body sways, and I instinctively reach out to steady her, holding onto her arm. "You okay?"

"I'm good. Yeah, I'm fine. I just...you know what? I don't think I ever ate dinner," she says as she leans over and braces herself on the bar stool in front of her.

I squat down so that I can see her face. She doesn't look so good.

Marcus shows up with the pitchers of beer and looks across the bar and down at Cherry. He motions that he's going to take the beer over to the table and I nod in agreement.

"Hey, why don't I get you something to eat? How about some fries or a sandwich or something?"

"Fries with cheese," she says, never looking up, laying her head on her arm that is draped over the bar stool.

I flag down one of the waitresses and order her some fries with cheese.

"Do you want to sit up here by me or I can help you back to your table?" I ask, wanting her to stay, but expecting her to leave.

"No, I'll just sit here," she says, slowly picking her head up and sitting on the bar stool instead of laying on it. "If I go back over there, they'll just give me shit for being such a lightweight...and I'm not a lightweight," she tells me passionately, like she's begging me to believe her. "It's just that I didn't eat dinner, because I don't like to eat before bouts. I don't want to throw up on the rink. That would ruin my rep," she continues, pleading her case. I listen, completely enamored by the drunk girl sitting next to me. "I mean, what kind of street cred would I have if I ralphed all over the rink? You know, I saw a girl spew all over the rink one time. They had to call the bout. There weren't enough mop buckets in Seattle to clean that shit up. They had to bring in the power washers..." She continues this non-stop monologue until her fries show up. She trades talking for eating, wolfing down her fries, not missing a crumb or a clump of cheese.

She pushes the plate away, leaning back on the bar stool. "Much better."

Before I know what she's doing, she leans over and kisses my cheek. "Thank you, Edward." I just about lose my shit, briefly feeling her soft lips brush my skin.

"It was just a plate of french fries," I laugh nervously.

"You saved me from being harassed by my friends," she says.

"Well, then you owe me," I say, surprised by the words that come out of my mouth. It's as if I forgot that I'm talking to Cherry, the unattainable girl on skates who is known as a man-eater.

"Exactly! I mean, first, you save me from beating the shit out of my car and give me a ride, now this," she says, motioning toward her empty plate.

We both laugh, enjoying the easiness between us.

"So, are we still on for guitar lessons?" I ask. I feel like I'm pressing my luck, but I have to know.

She takes her phone out of her pocket, handing it to me. "Put your number in. I'll call you tomorrow," she demands, a little bit of the Cherry I'm familiar with coming out. I do as she asks, putting in my name and number, and hand it back to her.

"You gonna be okay getting home?" I ask, genuinely concerned about her safety.

"Yeah, don't worry about me!" She waves me off, still a little unstable as she stands up and turns to walk back to her table. She looks back at me briefly and waves. I hate to see her leave, but I love to watch her go. I'm hoping, in her intoxicated state, she doesn't notice me ogling her ass...again.

Shit. She probably isn't going to remember any of this tomorrow, anyway.

I toss down some money onto the bar to cover my drinks and Cherry's fries. As I turn to look for my friends so I can let them know I'm heading out, something catches my eye.

Paul walks into the bar and straight over to where Cherry is sitting. He pulls her chair away from the table, muscling it around, so that she's facing him. I briefly catch a glimpse of her face, before he stands in front of her, blocking my view. He leans over, caging her between his arms and I have to leave. I can't stand there and watch. The mixture of fury and jealousy is too much for me to handle.

So, I walk out.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate**: There Paul goes again, showing up at the most inopportune time!

**Jiff**: He seems like an ass to me, just sayin. I'm more concerned about about our Edward. I hope he's okay.

**Jenny Kate**: I think this is just new territory for him and he's not exactly sure how to handle Cherry and Paul...he doesn't know how serious they are or anything. I'm hoping after a certain guitar lesson, he'll gain some confidence! I'm Team Edward, as always. *wink* Who's with me?

**Jiff**: *raises hand and jumps up and down* Me! Forever and always!

**Jenny Kate**: EDWARDIANS UNITE! I have no idea what I'm talking about. Ignore me. So, we have a little shout-out in this chapter and it goes to our birthday girl, Katie_Boberg, aka "Katie Cutabitch". Her birthday was on Tuesday, so we're a little late getting this posted, but hopefully she'll forgive us. *bats eyelashes* If you are friends with her on Twitter or Facebook and you didn't wish her a happy birthday, please go do so!

**Jiff**: We love you, Katie Bug! MWAH!

**Jenny Kate**: We also love our fabulous beta, Mauigirl60! Thanks for all of your help, B!


	6. Minimal Skills

**Disclaimer: ** We do not own Twilight. We did have some chocolate cocks, but we ate them. We made that cock-late our bitch.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Minimum Skills - **_A specific skill requirement established by WFTDA and OSDA. These are the minimum skating, game play and rule knowledge skills a skater must possess before they can play competitively._

* * *

I jump when I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I am shocked when I look and see I've received a text from Cherry.

_**Did you feed me cheesy fries last night?**_

My fingers are shaking as I type out a response.

_**I paid for your cheesy fries, but you fed yourself.**_

Shit. I even text like an idiot.

_**Ugh, no wonder my mouth tastes like ass.**_

"I'd love to be the judge of that," I think out loud, but there's no way I can text those words to Cherry.

_**I'm sure the tequila shots didn't help either.**_

_**Fuck, I can't even read the word 'tequila' without wanting to hurl.**_

The image of Cherry cursing plays over and over in my mind, completely turning me on, and I have to shake my head to clear it before I can respond.

_**Are you really sick? Do you need anything?**_

_**Nah, I'll be fine. This isn't my first hangover and it won't be my last. Thanks, though. **_

_**Do you need to reschedule your lesson?**_

Please say 'no'. Please, please, please.

_**Hell, no! I've been looking forward to this all week. I just need to know when and where to meet you.**_

The relief I feel at her words nearly brings me to my knees. This is really happening. I'm going to be in a small room with only Cherry and my guitar and I've never been more excited and terrified in my life. I quickly type out the address to the studio and what time to be there before I lose my nerve.

_**Cool. I'll see you then.**_

I stare at the phone in my hand for what could be hours before I realize I need to make myself presentable. I cannot be in the studio with Cherry smelling like ass so I do my daily 'shit, shower, and shave' routine before grabbing everything I need for the lesson and leaving my house.

Eclipse Music Studios is like a second home to me. I've been renting studio time here for the past three years or so, which is even longer than I've been playing at One-Eyed Willie's. Onstage, I lose myself completely as if I'm in another world but here, I am very much in the 'now'. My body tingles with nervous energy and I am itching to create music.

I have the room set up exactly the way I want it and when I hear a knocking sound behind me, I turn and see Cherry through the small window on the door. Before opening the door, I rub my hands on my jeans to wipe away any moisture that has collected and take a deep, calming breath. When Cherry walks in, though, she's the one who looks nervous.

I push my glasses up on my nose before I greet her. "Hey. Is everything all right?"

Cherry chews on her bottom lip before answering, "Yeah. I just realized I didn't bring a guitar and I feel like such a fucking idiot! I mean, who in their right mind shows up for a guitar lesson without a fucking guitar?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down. I already have a guitar for you."

"You-what? What do you mean?"

I point to the wall on the opposite side of the room. "I didn't know if you had a guitar or not so I brought an extra one for you to use." I don't know why I'm feeling so vulnerable right now. I guess because I never let anyone use my guitars. Like fucking_ ever_. Of course, she doesn't realize what a big deal this is for me but I can't help but feel that if she accepts my guitar, she's also accepting me.

She quickly walks over to where two of my acoustic guitars are leaning against the wall and stares at them, almost reverently.

"They're beautiful. Which one is mine?" she asks before correcting herself. "I mean, which one do you want me to use? I didn't really mean it like I thought you were _giving_ me a guitar."

I have to put Cherry at ease. This situation will never work if we're both nervous wrecks. She's in my domain now so I need to buck up and take charge, show her that I know what I'm doing.

"This one." I pick up the smaller guitar and hold it out to her. "You can use it for as long as you'd like."

The smile that takes over her face as she reaches for the guitar is breathtaking. When she looks up at me, it doesn't falter one bit. Doesn't she know that I can't think straight when she smiles at me like that?

"Why don't you go ahead and sit down," I suggest. After I grab my guitar, I point to the chair closest to her before I sit down across from it. Once she's seated, I tell her, "I want you to just hold the guitar for a few minutes; get used to the way it feels in your hands and on your lap. Run your fingers up and down the strings; strum it a few times. You need to become comfortable with it, like it's an extension of your body."

While Cherry explores the guitar, I grab a pick from the small table next to me and begin to strum softly. I try not to stare for too long but I can't help but watch her small hands as they move over the instrument.

When my thoughts turn to her touching _my_ 'instrument', I strum louder a couple of times and clear my throat before asking, "So, what made you want to learn how to play the guitar?"

She shrugs her shoulders before answering, "I've just always thought it would be cool, you know? I doubt I have the talent to play but music has been a huge part of my life so I thought I'd give it a shot."

"How has music affected your life? If you don't want to answer you don't have to. I'm just trying to figure you out."

She lets out a nervous laugh. "No, it's cool. I didn't really have the best childhood. My mom died when I was in middle school so it was just me and my dad. He did the best he could but it was awkward during my teen years. When I didn't have anyone to turn to, I turned to music."

"Music and figure skating?"

She barks out a laugh. "I can't believe you remember that!" I can't help but smile at her and shrug. "Yeah, figure skating was when I was younger, but music...music was always there."

I don't know what to say. I didn't even think she'd answer me, much less give the answer she did. I'm amazed by her honesty and strength.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cherry asks.

Shit, I'm busted! Again.

The words 'you fascinate me' fly out of my mouth so quickly I don't even realize I've spoken. The look on her face brings me back to the real world again and I feel my face flame up.

"I'm sorry, Cherry. I shouldn't have said that; it was out of line."

Her surprised expression changes into a smirk before she answers. "Hey, no worries. I think you're pretty fascinating, too. I mean, a shy, guitar-playing derby fan? You don't see those every day." She kicks at my shoe with her boot-clad foot before she winks at me.

My mind is spinning and I know I have to get myself under control so that we can start our lesson. I run my hands through my hair a few times and push up my glasses again before I ask another question.

"What kind of music do you like? I always ask my students that so that I can get an idea of what songs to teach. It wouldn't do either one of us any good if I taught you Dixie Chicks' songs when all you listen to is The Ramones, right?"

Cherry laughs, "No, that'd be pretty awful. I listen to a little bit of everything, really, but if I had to pick a favorite, I'd choose Heart."

"Heart? That's a little, uh, old school."

This time she kicks my foot a little harder. "Watch it! Chick rockers from Seattle? You can't beat that shit, man! Those bitches can wail!"

I move my feet out of Cherry's reach and hold one hand up in surrender. "All right, all right! I get it, I do! I also happen to agree with you. I just don't want you to be disappointed if you don't leave tonight being able to play '_Barracuda_'."

"I didn't think I'd learn enough tonight to play _any_ song."

"Well, that's where you're wrong. You will leave here playing a song, I guarantee it. So, let's get started."

Cherry gives me a smile that can only be described as excited and it, in turn, gets me excited...in more ways than one.

"I'm not going to start your lessons with music theory or how to read music; that'll come later. Tonight you're going to learn how to play four chords and how to change from one chord to another. Once you're comfortable with that, you'll learn your first song."

I put a sheet of paper on a nearby music stand before moving it closer to her. "The dots here," I point to the paper, "tell you where to place your fingers on the frets. Let's learn the first one."

Cherry mimics the note placement almost perfectly, but I need to move her fingers a little bit. Fuck! That means I'm going to actually touch her...touch her skin.

I put my guitar on the floor and rub my hands over my thighs before approaching Cherry.

"That's a great start, but...can I help you just a bit?"

"Of course, Edward."

My fingers are slightly shaking as I reach the neck of her guitar. I gently move her fingers so that the pads are pressing firmly on the strings. I try to ignore the surge of electricity that's burning my fingers because I have to be the only one feeling it, but when I hear Cherry let out a gasp, I jerk my hand away.

"O-okay, now hold your fingers there and then take this pick and strum the strings."

Cherry holds the pick between her thumb and fingers and gives the strings a good, strong strum. She yells out in surprise at the sound she's just made and then laughs at herself.

"I did it!"

An hour later Cherry has learned her first four chords and can switch from chord to chord fairly well. After playing the chords to a backing track of bass and drums for a few minutes, I ask her if she's ready to learn her first song.

"Hell, yeah!"

I tell her what order to play the chords then start tapping a slow rhythm with my hand on my knee.

"What song is this?" Cherry asks.

"'_Stand By Me_' by Ben E. King."

"That's a great song. Can you play it with me?"

I start strumming along with her and I can tell her confidence is increasing. This is why I always teach a student how to play a song on the first lesson. If they leave feeling comfortable with the guitar and realize that they can play a song on the first day, they'll be more likely to come back for another lesson. They'll also be more motivated to practice in between lessons.

Once we're finished with the song, I take the backing track CD out of the player, put it in a sleeve and hand it to her.

"This is to practice with at home. I have to warn you, though, that your fingers are going to be sore for a while."

"Oh, um, I don't have a guitar to practice on yet."

"Sure, you do. It's in your hand."

"What?" she asks. "I can't take your guitar, Edward."

"Of course you can. Take it and use it until you can get your own. I want you to. I lowered the action and used lighter gauge strings, but your fingers are still going to hurt some at first...at least, until you get some calluses."

"You've got to be the nicest guy I've ever met. Thank you."

I smile at her compliment, but her words make me wonder just how many assholes she's known in her life.

"Well, I don't normally loan my guitars to my students, but I do loan them to my friends." I hope Cherry doesn't pick up on the desperation I hear in my voice.

She smiles at me and my stomach twists in anticipation. "I like being your friend; a lot, actually. I just feel bad because you've done so much for me lately and I haven't done anything. I owe you, like, big time."

I think about her words as we both walk to the studio door. "Cherry, I don't make friends based on what they can do for me.

"You're still the nicest guy I know. I'm not used to being treated this well."

"Maybe you need new friends." My eyes grow wide as soon as I realize what I just said. She seems to think about my words before nodding her head in agreement. "Maybe...hey, can I do something real quick?"

I'm caught off-guard by the change in conversation, but quickly say yes. I'm pretty sure I'd say yes to anything she asked at this point.

"Can I..." She timidly reaching for my glasses, "...can I see what you look like without these on?"

I try to not to look as panicked as I feel as I slowly take my glasses off. I take a few seconds to let my eyes adjust before looking back at Cherry. Slowly she reaches for my face. I barely feel her fingers as she moves the hair away from my forehead, but the heat emanating from her touch is enough to scorch me. I'm not sure what she's looking for, but if she already suspects me as being Masen, I'm gonna shit my pants.

"Hmmmm..." is all she says and I'm just about to jump out of my skin. What the hell does 'hmmmm' mean?!

"Will I see you next week?" she asks.

Again with the topic change. This girl is giving me a serious case of whiplash.

"Yeah, I'll be at the bout and I'm hoping you'll be back next Saturday for your next lesson, right?" I ask, hoping she's going to say 'yes'.

"I'll definitely be back. So, I guess I'll see you next week! Thanks again, Edward! I had a great time."

"I did, too, Cherry."

She moves to close the door behind her when she suddenly turns around and pokes her head back in the room. "I'm Bella, by the way. Bella Swan. Bye, Edward!"

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff: **Wha?! Bella is Cherry? I had no idea! *lie*

**Jenny Kate**: Cherry is Bella? Well, I never! *looks back at Jiff*

**Jiff**: You'll have to excuse these notes. JK and I are having a Girls' Weekend with our Canadian lover Smitten_RPattz and we have a bad case of the giggles. We're not even drinking yet! Well...that's not entirely true...

**Jenny Kate**: We had margaritas at lunch in honor of Cinco de Mayo Eve...Eve!

**Jiff**: Yeah, but then we had SBux so the 'ritas don't really count.

**Jenny Kate**: Yeah, The Bux negates the 'ritas...but we're getting ready to fix that.

**Jiff**: Hellz yeah! So, I know a lot of you were waiting for the first guitar lesson. Did it live up to your expectations?

**Jenny Kate**: I don't know about you guys, but I think Edward is adorable. His geeky, nerdy ways are so endearing...and then you put him in a situation like this, and he demonstrates such confidence and "know-how"...just a recipe for hawtness, if you ask me! But, I guess you didn't ask me, did you? Welp, back to you, Jiff.

**Jiff**: Thanks, JK! This chapter of Crash Zone is brought to you error-free by our superbeta Mauigirl60! Stay tuned for more next week! Peace out!


	7. Assist

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but between the two of us, we own a shit-load of apps. You'll see why this is important soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Well, don't _you_ look professional," Jasper quips, as he slides into the passenger seat of my car.

"It's all about the first impression, right?" I ask, looking over my shoulder as I back out of his driveway. I notice he's put a tie on today, too.

"Yeah, I guess. You're used to this suit and tie thing, but I'm not," he says, tugging at the material wrapped around his neck.

"Nervous?"

"Nah, you?"

"Not really, I just want this meeting to go well. You have no idea how badly I'd love to tell Mr. Crowley to fuck off." The day that I don't work at Crowley & Crowley Accounting will be a day to celebrate. In college, I picked accounting as a major because I couldn't decide on anything else. Don't get me wrong, I love numbers, but I hate the dumbasses I work for. I would love to work with Jasper every day and the success of this meeting is an essential step in that direction.

"I think our pitch is solid," Jasper says, letting out a deep breath. He's always been good about bringing an element of calm to any situation. He's just naturally laid back which tends to rub off on people.

"Yeah, our presentation is going to kick ass," I add. I really do feel good about the meeting. We've done a lot of work on our project and already have a beta version of the app we've created. We just need the help of a bigger company to make our app into the Instagram of roller derby.

Jasper and I both realize that the app is directed at a limited audience, but the world of roller derby is growing in leaps and bounds and we both feel passionate about it, as do thousands of other people around the world. The app we've developed will hold stats, schedules, rules, lingo, and we'll even have a name generator in there for the derby wanna-bes. The last leg of the development process is the interactive game that we'd like to incorporate. This part of the app is above and beyond our expertise, which is where 5th Cell comes into play.

We're hoping that they'll be on board with our ideas so far, and that they'll want to help us develop the rest of the app and get it launched to the public. We have a small amount of money in our budget for their services, but we're also hoping for some financial backing, as well. For that to happen, they'd have to believe in the success of us and our app. That's what makes me nervous. If we're turned down, it will be big a blow to us … We'll take it personally, because we've put so much of ourselves, our time, and our money into getting it where it is today.

"So, do you know anything about who we'll be meeting with?" I ask Jasper, as I pull into a parking space in front of a local coffee shop.

"Not really. I just corresponded through email with the head sales rep and one of the developers. They told me where to meet and what time to be here."

"Well, it's show time," I tell him, pushing my glasses up and smoothing my tie down.

Jasper and I both get out of the car and grab our briefcases. We've rehearsed the presentation several times, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel like I'm about to puke up my shoe-laces. I haven't felt this nervous since... well, since the first time I talked to Cherry. I laugh quietly to myself. Just the thought of her brings an immediate smile to my face. I keep her in my mind as I swing the door open and walk in, with Jasper following closely behind. When we reach the dining area, I immediately halt my steps, causing Jasper to run into me. We barely miss running into a barista carrying a tray of lattes.

"What the fuck just happened? Why did you stop walking?" Jasper whisper-yells at me.

I turn to face him before asking a question of my own. "Why didn't you tell me we were meeting with Cherry?!"

Jasper gives me a blank stare and all it does is piss me off. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Cherry! Our meeting is with Cherry, you idiot! How did you _not_ know that?"

Jasper gives me a look that is both confused and pissed before looking over my shoulder. After a few seconds, he jumps back the way he does when he sees a spider crawling on the floor.

He looks at me with wide eyes and says, "_That's_ not Mr. Yorkie!"

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"But, wait, how do you know for sure she's here for _our_ meeting? It could just be a crazy coincidence."

"Look around, Jazz. Is anyone else here alone...wearing anything resembling work clothes other than the three of us?"

I watch as Jasper's eyes scan the entire room. After seeing nothing but hipsters, he finally looks back at me and lets out a sigh. "Look, all I know is that we were supposed to meet Mr. Yorkie here at nine thirty. Not once did the name 'Cherry' come up in our conversations."

"What about the name 'Bella'? Bella Swan?"

Jasper thinks for a minute before shaking his head. "Nope, just Eric Yorkie. I still think you could be wrong. Has she ever told you what she does for a living, outside of the derby?"

"No." I can't decide how I feel about the possibility that we could be working with Cherry. Part of me is pissed that I've never asked her what she does during the week; the other part is impressed as hell that she may work for 5th Cell.

"Okay, so it looks like our meeting's with Cherry. That's good, right?"

I push my glasses up again and my hand moves up into my hair, a true sign of my nervousness.

"I don't know. It _could_ be good, but what if she hates the app? She might stop her guitar lessons or talking to me at Willie's. I'm finally getting to know her. I don't want to mess it up so soon."

"Dude, calm down! Do you really think Cherry's that kind of girl? Let's just go over and talk to her. Technically, we're now late for our meeting and I really don't want to start our new partnership with Cherry kicking my ass. Have you seen that girl throw a punch?!"

My smile gets wider at the thought. "I sure have, and she's amazing. Come on, let's go talk to her."

The smile that was covering my face instantly fades when I see that Cherry's no longer sitting at her table. Did she leave? Does she think we ditched her? My palms start to sweat and I think I might need to go to the bathroom and throw those shoe-laces up that I was barely holding down a few minutes ago.

"So, are you boys just going to stand there...or, are you finally going to sit down with me?"

I spin around and see Cherry standing with her hands on her hips, smirking at us.

"Wha-wha..but..h-how? You're not Mr. Yorkie!" Jasper spits out, making me cringe.

_We're so fucked._

Cherry snickers. "I sure hope you're not the brains of the duo." She sticks her hand out for him to shake, winking at him. "You must be Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper finally comes to his senses and grabs her hand, shaking it vigorously. "Yes, I'm Jasper. It's nice to finally meet you, uh...Cherry?"

"You can call me Bella, and it's nice to meet you, too." Cherry smiles warmly at my best friend before facing me. "_You_, I already know. How are you, Edward?" I try to discreetly wipe my palm on my slacks before taking her proffered hand.

"I'm good, well...great, actually. We were just surprised to see you. Sorry for making you wait."

"No worries. I assumed Eric, Mr. Yorkie, told you that I'd be here, too. I'm a product developer for 5th Cell and I'm very interested in what you two have created. Shall we go sit down?"

Once we're settled at our table, I'm finally able to take a deep breath and relax a little bit. I'm anxious to tell Cherry about our app, but in a good way. I really hope she likes it.

"Welcome to Whip It! Would you like to look at our menu or do you already know what you'd like?"

When I look up at our server's face, I'm hit hard with the thought that we're being pranked. Standing next to our table, pad and pen in hand, is none other than Punky BruiseHer. Could this day be any more surprising?

"Punky? Punky's a waitress?" Clearly, Jasper has lost all ability to speak like a normal human being.

"It's worse than that, Cutie. I _own_ this place!"

"Alice Brandon, AKA, Punky BruiseHer, this is Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen. They're potential business partners of mine and they're big fans of our derby team." Bella smiles at me as she speaks.

"Bitchin'! So, you're cool, Cherry?" The look the two ladies exchange doesn't go unnoticed by me.

'Oh, yeah, we're totally cool!"

Punky takes our food and coffee orders and leaves our table, winking at Jasper as she walks by.

"I didn't realize we could place our orders from the table. The few times that I've been here, I just ordered from the counter," I say, trying to make small talk.

"Well, normally, they wouldn't take your order from the table. Alice knew I was having a meeting with two men I'd never met before; that was her way of checking up on me."

That explains the looks Punky and Cherry were giving each other a minute ago.

"I still can't believe I just met Punky! She even winked at me! This is the best day ever," Jasper gushes. I swear, if he messes this up for us, I'm going to kick his ass.

Cherry laughs and I feel my irritation fade away. "Alice is a great chick. You should ask her out, Jasper."

Jasper immediately starts choking on his own spit, his face equally red from coughing and from the embarrassment of being put on the spot. After he's calmed down and can breathe normally again, he tries to play it cool. "Yeah, sure. I just might do that."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"So, tell me about your app. I think it's awesome that you two would make an app about roller derby. I still can't believe you guys are real fans."

I know this is when I should start the sales pitch that Jasper and I have practiced over and over, but I don't want to go that route with Cherry. I want to show her my passion for, both, the app and the derby, so I just start talking. I explain how I came to love roller derby and how Jasper and I met. I give a brief history of myself...where I went to school, what I studied, what my current job is, before telling Cherry how we decided to create our app. Jasper, thankfully, regains control of his internal word processor and jumps in, explaining the technical side of the app and everything it can do.

The entire time we're speaking, Cherry seems to be hanging onto our every word. There are times when her face lights up in excitement and other times when she cocks her head to the side, looking as if she's trying to solve a problem. I try not to focus on her beauty, though. This is the first time I've had a normal conversation with her where I'm not a sweaty, stammering mess. I don't want to do anything to mess this up, like getting a massive boner.

After we've finished telling Cherry all about our app and we've eaten our meal, Cherry looks at us and smiles. "I love it, guys! I really do. I think we can go above and beyond what other similar derby apps do and I'd love to be your business partner."

Jasper and I seem to be in too much shock to answer her.

She continues, "I say we start out with a free version that will have ads to cover certain costs, like a lot of apps do, and try to generate as much interest as possible. Then, we'll launch a paid version and if that goes well, we can start the process of adding an interactive game to the app - even marketing it to the various social media programs. What do you guys think about that?"

"That's incredible! You really think we can achieve all that with this app?" I ask.

"Absolutely! We can market the app to _so_ many people. That's one of the best things about the derby: there are fans from all walks of life and from all over the world. There's no reason why this would fail!"

Her enthusiasm is more than I could've ever hoped for. There's just one problem, though. Money.

"All of that sounds amazing, Cherry, but we're already running low on our combined funds for this project. I don't know if we can afford much more than we already have."

"My company has an investment division for situations just like this." Her eyes suddenly widen and a huge grin spreads across her face. "I happen to know a third-party investor who would fucking _love_ to be in on this deal!" she says, slapping her hand down on the table. "Her name is Rosalie Hale and she's an investment banker."

"Why would she be interested in _our_ app?" Jasper asks.

"Well, you may not know her as Rosalie Hale, but 'Barbie Apocalypse' might ring a bell."

_Shit just keeps getting crazier and crazier_!

Cherry works for a program developing company. Who would have thought?

Punky owns the fucking coffee shop!

And now we find out that Barbie is an investment banker!

I guess I never gave much thought to what they all did when they weren't being derby chicks; in my mind, I assume that's all they do.

"Edward?"

I feel a soft touch on my arm and look up to see Cherry's big beautiful eyes staring at me.

"I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in, but it all sounds amazing."

She laughs lightly, sitting back in her seat. "I understand."

I'm not sure that she's able to fully understand, because it would mean that she'd know how I feel about her, and I know that she doesn't. She has no clue.

"So, would you like me to set up a meeting with Rose?" Bella asks, pulling out her planner.

She starts making notes, as she continues talking about our next meeting. My mind is reeling with the possibilities, not just for our business venture, but with the fact that, not only will I see Cherry at bouts and guitar lessons, but now I'll also have the pleasure of working with her.

I'm not sure it gets any better than this.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate**: So, Cherry is more than just a derby girl! What's that old saying about not judging a book by its cover? Seems as though there's quite a bit of that going on in this story.

**Jiff**: Oh, I was thinking of that saying about being "a lady in the street but a freak in the bed" but we haven't gotten that far in this story, have we? What's up with that?

**Jenny Kate:** I love that saying...it's kinda my motto. And why the hell haven't we gotten that far yet? Damn.

**Jiff**: Well, to their credit, they just learned each other's names and they haven't even had a date yet. Plus, there is the Paul issue...

**Jenny Kate**: Right. Paul is such a pain in the ass. We need to take care of him ASAP.

**Jiff**: He needs to GTFO! Maybe we can make that happen soon...

**Jenny Kate**: I think that can be arranged.

**Jiff**: On a serious note, our thoughts and prayers go out to everyone affected by the tornadoes that hit Oklahoma this week. JK and I live in OK and are fine but so many have been devastated and need our help. In addition to donating to organizations like The Salvation Army, Red Cross, and The Humane Society, you can also help by reading and/or writing fanfic! There will be a Fandom4Oklahoma compilation and it works just like other fundraisers that our fandom has put together. Many writers, betas, and banner makers are donating their time and talent and when you donate at least $10, you get to reap the benefits! For more information, whether you are a reader or a writer, visit their blog at http (colon double backslash) .info (backslash) or look them up on facebook at fandom4oklahoma and on twitter fandom4ok.

**Jenny Kate:** We'll be donating a one shot...possibly two! There are quite a few well-known fandom authors donating stories and one shots...so, you won't want to miss out! Thank you for any and all support! Also, a big THANK YOU to our beta, Mauigirl60!


	8. Misconduct

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; we own rattled nerves from all of these Oklahoma storms that will be hitting us for the next two days.**

* * *

_**Something came up. So, I'll just meet you at Willie's at 7:00.**_

I reread the text Jasper sent to me a few hours ago when I was in my guitar lesson with Cherry.

Just thinking about our lessons together makes my chest tighten, as well as other, more obvious, parts of my body.

I thought that the lessons would be weird after finding out Cherry works for 5th Cell, but surprisingly enough, us working together on a professional level has only made our non-professional relationship that much better.

It's been two weeks since our meeting at Whip It, and we're gradually becoming more relaxed around each other, or should I say that _I_ am becoming more relaxed around _her_. Cherry is always relaxed. She's so sure of herself, even in unfamiliar territory, like the guitar lessons. I think that's one of her most attractive qualities.

Today's lesson was a little awkward toward the end, though. I felt like Cherry was wanting to say something to me but she never did. She kept watching me with a pensive look on her face, not worried or anxious, just like something was on the tip of her tongue and she needed to say it. When I'd catch her looking at me, she'd avert her eyes and draw her bottom lip in between her teeth.

Sometimes, the physical tension I feel when I'm around her is palpable. It's not a bad tension and she probably can't feel it, but I sure as hell can.

During our lessons, I'm forced to touch her. I try to keep things platonic - really I do - but my instincts occasionally take over, and I find my touch lingering. My hand stays on hers longer than necessary; or my arm rests around her body when I'm teaching her a new chord. She doesn't seem to notice; if she does, she doesn't mind. Either way, it's making it harder for me to keep myself in check. With every touch, I want more.

I don't know how long I'll be able to take it before I break and just kiss the shit out of her. My need for her reached an all-time high today as she was leaving. My hands were desperate to run through her soft brown hair and pull her to me, as well as other less chaste ideas, so I quickly waved and closed the door behind her when she told me goodbye.

I packed up my guitar and the music, and practically ran home. I had personal business to tend to; my cock was screaming for relief. At least I've gotten smarter and started wearing flannel shirts over my t-shirts when I'm around her...untucked. They work great at camouflaging my constant raging hard-on but, if I don't get control of myself soon, I'm afraid I'm going to scare her off, and that's the last thing I want to happen. So, I've gotta manage to play it cool...somehow.

Tonight, Jasper and I are meeting Cherry and Barbie to celebrate the closing of our deal. 5th Cell has agreed to take on our project and Barbie was able to secure our financing so all systems are go! We couldn't be more excited...all of us. Cherry and Barbie are almost as pumped about this as Jasper and I are. You would think that it's their app which technically, I guess it is, in a way. They were our inspiration.

We've decided that when we start the design on the interactive game, we'll use members from the Seattle Sex Packets as models. The derby attire and personas will be reflective of girls on the team, which will be fucking cool. This is so above and beyond our wildest dreams. When we first started gathering our ideas for the app, Jasper and I just wanted to create something that would benefit roller derby fans and increase support and attention for the sport. We wanted something that people could download and use to keep up with schedules, bouts, and standings. The interactive game and all of the other add-ons are just a bonus.

None of this would be possible without Cherry and Barbie, so needless to say, the drinks are on us tonight.

I hop up from the couch, the thought of seeing Cherry twice in one day gives me a sudden surge of energy. It's still a bit early to get ready, but I can't just sit here any longer.

Less than an hour later, I'm walking into Willie's thirty minutes earlier than I'm supposed to. I figure it'll give me time to down a beer or two and shoot the shit with Marcus before everyone else shows up. I need to talk to him about next week anyway, make sure I'm still on for Tuesday night. I took a couple of weeks off after the near-miss with Cherry and Punky. I don't know why, but it makes me really fucking nervous to think that Cherry might possibly come here just to see me...well, Masen, but _me_. I know, eventually, I'll need to come clean and tell her, if she hasn't already figured it out.

Who the fuck am I kidding? Of course she's probably figured it out. It's Cherry I'm talking about, the smartest girl I know. Fuck! We really should talk. I should man up and just tell her how I feel and that I'm Masen...and that I think I might be in love with her.

I laugh to myself.

Okay, so maybe not that last part. That'll need to wait, especially since she has a boyfriend!

Shit, the thought of Paul makes me furious; and the thought of Paul and Cherry together makes me sick to my stomach.

I need a drink.

"Hey, Edward!" Marcus looks up from a couple of pitchers he's filling with beer. "What brings you in here on a Saturday night?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be meeting Jasper here later, and Cherry and Barbie..." The last part comes out quieter and is muffled by a fake cough.

Marcus looks at me funny. "What was that last part? Sounded something like Cherry and..." Marcus mimics my fake cough and gives me a sly grin.

I scratch the back of my head, looking sheepish. It feels weird to talk casually about a girl I've only fantasized about. "Yeah, crazy coincidence. _Cherry_ works for 5th Cell." I pause and smile. "And Barbie just so happens to be the chief financing officer at a bank." I pause again. "And the two of them are helping me and Jasper launch our app."

"Well, congratulations, man!" Marcus says, sticking his hand across the counter to shake mine. "I know you guys have worked really hard on it. Must feel good to finally get it off the ground!"

"Yeah, yeah, it does," I say, letting it sink in that we're actually doing this.

"I'd say a celebratory shot is in order!" He slams two shot glasses down on the bar and fills them to the brim with tequila.

"To new ventures and success!" he says, before we each toss our shots back. I let the warmth of the liquid relax me.

"Another?" Marcus asks.

"Nah, I think I'll wait on everyone else to get here," I laugh.

"Sounds good! First round is on me tonight," Marcus says, walking away to help another customer. "Oh, and Jasper is already here...I saw him a little bit ago. He's in the back by the dart boards."

I start walking toward the back of the room just in time to see Jasper's back turn to me, as he presses some chick up against the wall beside one of the dart-boards.

What the fuck?

About that time, a waitress drops a tray of glasses. They make a loud clatter, all eyes turning in her direction, but mine are still on Jasper, in disbelief.

As he turns around, I see that the chick he's with is none other than Punky...Punky BruiseHer. Punky and Jasper? Together? How did I not know this? Jasper tells me everything. I've known about every girl he's ever even thought about kissing for the past few years. He would definitely tell me about this, about Punky. Punky is his Cherry.

We make eye contact and I can tell by the look on his face that he knows I've seen everything. Jasper turns around and whispers something to Punky before walking over to where I'm still standing at the bar.

"Hey, man," he says, as he walks up.

"What the fuck, Jas?" There's no sense mixing words. Jasper and I don't do that, which is why it really pisses me off that he didn't say anything about Punky.

"Yeah," he blows out a deep breath and turns around to check on Punky, who's drinking her beer and paying no attention to us...or, at least, pretending not to. "About that, I was going to tell you, but..." he pauses, hesitating.

"But what? Why wouldn't you tell me about this?" I ask, motioning toward the back of the bar.

"I was going to, but I didn't want to jinx anything, all right? Things are actually going good...better than good...they're pretty great, and I don't want to fuck anything up. You of all people should understand that."

I do. I completely understand about not wanting to fuck things up.

"I get it," I tell him, feeling bad for being upset in the first place. "It just caught me off guard. So, you two, huh?" I ask, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

Jasper laughs, his face relaxing when he realizes that I'm cool with everything. "Uhhhh, yeah..."

Before he can say anything else, we're interrupted by Cherry and Barbie walking into the bar. They're laughing and talking as they walk in, making my head turn in their direction. An involuntary smile spreads across my face; I just can't help it.

"Hey, guys!" Cherry greets us. "Marcus!" she calls out, looking over our shoulders. "We're here to celebrate and we need drinks!" she demands.

We all sit down at a large table and Punky joins our group. The liquor begins to flow and everyone falls into easy conversation. We talk about everything from the app to our favorite restaurants...and there's a lot of derby talk. It's really cool being on this side of the game and hearing stories from the players' mouths. We know what things look like from a spectator's point-of-view, but it's so different hearing it from the players themselves.

Every once in awhile, I catch Jasper touching Punky's shoulder or resting his hand on her back. She returns the gestures with quick kisses on his cheek and playing with his hair.

Something about the easiness between them makes me have an ache down in the pit of my stomach. I want to touch someone like that...and not just _anyone_, I want that someone to be Cherry.

"Well, well, well," I hear behind me, as two burly hands come to rest on either side of my head. "What do we have here?"

I turn around to see Emmett standing behind me.

"I can't believe you're having a party without me," he says with mock hurt. "I mean, can it really even _be_ a party if I'm not here?"

"Just sit your ass down and shut up!" I laugh, pushing his oversized paws off me.

"Well, isn't this sweet? It's like a group date!" Emmett says, winking at Barbie as he slides in beside her.

"Marcus, get Em a drink so he'll shut the hell up," I yell toward the bar.

"I thought you were going to be out of town tonight."

"Yeah, well, I got back early and couldn't find you two dipshits. So, I figured I'd try Willie's and even if you weren't here, I could still get drunk. Seemed like a win-win to me. Then, I walk in and see your two ugly mugs with these beautiful ladies and...well, it was obvious that it was fate."

"You're so full of shit," Jasper says, throwing a half-eaten chicken wing at Emmett's head, barely missing.

"You think you're some Casanova," I laugh, leaning back in my chair.

"That's right, fuckers," Emmett says proudly.

"I'm hoping he's not a Casanova," Barbie pipes up, leaning over closer to Emmett. "Because that would just be too bad," she says, lowering her voice and her eyelids, as she traces a finger down Emmett's massive biceps.

"Why's that?" Emmett asks, swallowing the obvious lump in his throat.

"Well, you see," Barbie continues. "Casanova was known to be quite the philanderer...a very unscrupulous lover."

"In English..." Emmett pleads, rolling his eyes.

Barbie sits back in her chair and crosses her arms. "He was a player...a womanizer...douchebag...asshole...heartbreaker...t ake your pick."

"Uh, yeah...I'm - I'm definitely _not_ a Casanova," Emmett says, completely disowning his statement from just a moment ago.

The expression on Barbie's face is one of satisfaction.

She just played Emmett like a fucking fiddle.

Bella leans over in my direction, across the table filled with empty beer glasses and says, "I was meaning to ask you if there's another day that we could practice. We have that big bout against the Sin City Rollergirls in two weeks and Coach has called Saturday practices."

The bar is loud and our friends are all wrapped up in their own conversations, so I lean in closer to Cherry to respond. "Well, we could practice about any night you'd want to, but we'd have to meet at my house...or...uh, we could always just wait a couple of weeks..."

"No! I want to practice!" Cherry blurts out. "I mean, I don't want to miss a practice. I'm just getting the hang of it and I don't want to forget what I've learned so far," she says, letting one of her hands come down and rest on my forearm. Our heads are only inches apart and it's making my heart feel like it's about to beat out of my fucking chest. "Edward, I don't know how to thank you for teaching me to play the guitar. You've been awesome and really patient...and well, I really love it...and..."

"Hooking me and Jasper up with a development deal is more than enough," I say, smiling back at her. "Oh, and introducing us to Rose," I motion across the table to where Rose and Emmett are having some deep conversation, both leaning on the table with one elbow, and turned toward each other...completely oblivious to anyone else around them. I look back at Cherry who's still staring at me. Normally, I'd be embarrassed and uncomfortable, but I'm not. Something deep down inside me tells me not to be...to just go with it. "See, now I'm the one who needs to find a way to thank you," I say in a quiet voice only she can hear.

Our eyes are locked on each other. Cherry leans in farther on the table, her long mahogany hair creating a curtain which blocks us from the rest of the table. I see her tongue dart out and moisten her lips, the act makes me want to lean in and feel them myself...touch them, taste them. She seems to be leaning in toward me and I almost have my courage built up, when a loud, booming voice fills the bar.

Cherry's posture stiffens, as she slowly turns to the person who just walked up to our table.

"Bella, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" I know that voice and it makes a snarl form on my lips...the ones that were just about to kiss Cherry...his girlfriend.

"Paul," Cherry says, curtly. "You know Rose and Alice," she says, nodding across the table to her two friends. "And, this is Edward," she tells him, looking at me. Her eyes aren't as confident as they usually are and the happiness that was in them only a moment ago has faded.

I look up at him and nod, trying to be polite and avoid any sort of scene from arising.

"This is Emmett and Jasper," she says, pointing across the table at them. "We're just having a few drinks to celebrate the close of a business deal."

"I'm Bella's boyfriend," Paul says, reaching his hand out to me, as if to shake mine. I don't take the bait. I'm not falling for that shit. I don't trust him.

"You're not my fucking boyfriend!" Cherry says, standing up quickly, her chair falling backward behind her.

I bend over to pick up her chair, but stop in the middle of what I'm doing.

_Wait a second! _

_Did she just say..._

"You're _not_ my boyfriend and you're not staying," Cherry says a little louder, making her position on this matter perfectly clear.

He ignores her and continues, "I'm sure your friends won't mind if I have a seat and join the fun, right?"

Paul already smells like he's been at a party, not the kind we're having here, but a party nonetheless.

"Actually," Barbie says, standing up, her chair screeching across the wood floor, "we do mind!" She crosses her arms and stands at her full five feet and eleven inches. If she had heels on, she'd be towering above him.

"Oh, Rose! You know you love me...come on, be a sport; just let me hang out for a while!"

He goes to walk around the table, inching closer to Barbie, but before he can get there, Emmett's out of his seat and standing in front of her. His bulky muscles are bulging from beneath his t-shirt. He looks menacing. I know he's not, but if I was any regular Joe off the street, he'd scare the shit out of me.

"Uh, Emmett," Rose says, stepping around him, "why don't you boys go get us another round of drinks?"

"What? No!" Emmett exclaims, looking at her like she's grown either a second head or a third tit.

"Yes!" Rose says, looking at him with a glare. "We've got this under control."

"Fine, but we'll be right over there," he huffs, looking directly at Paul and pointing over at the bar, "and I'll be watching!"

As he walks past Paul, he shoulder-checks him, never looking back.

Jasper and I follow Emmett, but I can't help glancing over my shoulder to check on Cherry. I hate that she's with him. I hate that he makes her upset. I hate that he's such a fucking Neanderthal. I hate that he interrupted our almost-kiss.

_I want to kick his ass!_

"I want to kick his ass!" I say, turning around to face Emmett and Jasper. "I've never wanted to kick someone's ass more than I want to kick his...okay, I've never really wanted to kick someone's ass, but I do now!"

I feel the adrenaline pumping through my body. This must be what those MMA fighters feel like right before they step into the ring - except, I'd rather not look like my face got put through a meat grinder.

"Join the fucking club!" Emmett snorts. "I'd love nothing more than to mop the floor with that fucking douchebag! If he even _looks_ like he's going to lay a finger on..."

Before Emmett can finish his thought, we hear a large commotion in the direction of where we just came from.

As I turn around, I see Punky and Barbie flanking Paul, each grabbing an arm. In one swift movement, Cherry knees him in his balls, bringing him to the ground. She pulls his head up by the hair on the top of his head, the words leaving his mouth are garbled and laced with "fucks" and I think I hear a "bitch"...and that's when Emmett goes from standing at the bar to standing in between the girls and Paul, in less than two seconds flat.

Emmett muscles him up into a standing position and drags him to the door of the bar, yelling over his shoulder for Marcus to call a cab.

"And this will be the day that Paul learns to never fuck with either Emmett McCarty or those three," Jasper says, letting out a joyless laugh, as he points to the girls standing by the table.

My eyes find Cherry's, and something about the way she looks in this moment makes me think of the night I offered her a ride. Her hair is a little crazy and her eyes have a wild gleam in them...she's never looked more beautiful.

Two things I now know: Paul is _not_ Cherry's boyfriend and I want to kiss her so bad it hurts.

Suddenly, I feel like I'm on stage with my guitar...and the tunnel vision sets in. All I see is Cherry, everyone else in the bar fades away and it's just me and her. My feet move of their own accord, until I'm standing right in front of her. Reaching out, I pull her toward me, one hand cupping her cheek. I search her face, looking for any sign that she's not OK with what we both know is about to happen, and I see none.

My lips collide with hers.

In that moment, I want her as close to me as possible...even our clothing is too much of a barrier. I want her...all of her, but I'll settle for this.

The kiss is hard and soft...sexy and sweet...and long overdue.

I pull my lips back, slowly...brushing them against hers.

I hear her moan softly; when I open my eyes to look at her, hers are still closed, a small smile breaking across her lips.

As she opens her eyes, I see that the happiness is back...and there's a different kind of glimmer in them now. A look that makes my heart beat faster and the bulge in my pants get harder.

"What took you so long?" she asks, with a wink.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff: **Mother humpin' SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Jenny Kate**: They kissed! FINALLY! :) And, Paul isn't her boyfriend...at least, not anymore! So, there's that. We'll have more on that later, but for now let's just do a happy dance that they kissed and Paul got EJECTED from the game! ;)

Jiff is driving to La as I'm typing this, so there won't be any long A/Ns for this chapter and possibly not for the next few chapters. We've had crazy ass weather in Oklahoma recently, as most of you know, and it seems to always get worse at night, which is when we usually do our A/Ns and post chapters. PLUS, Jiff's internet has been acting like a biotch the last few days...AND she will be relocating to TX in just a couple of weeks! Lots happening in JiffyKate Land...so, please forgive us if our schedule gets a little off-track!

**We love you guys and appreciate all of your reviews and support...it's what keeps us going! Thank you for reading our stories! **

A huge "THANK YOU" to our beta, **Mauigirl60** (aka Bernadette)! She makes our words better!


	9. C-Block

**Disclaimer -** We don't own Twilight but we do own our long-ass ANs, whether you like them or not. If you don't like them, feel free to skip them. I promise, we'll never know. :-)

**C-Block**

A _block_ where the _blocker_ is side by side with the target and then laterals quickly across the front of the target impacting with her front. The c-block name comes from the skates almost carving a c shaped path on the _track_.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

After all of the work and drama of the last two weeks, it's nice to just sit back, drink a beer, and wait for the bout to start.

To say that the last couple of weeks have been hectic would be quite the understatement. We've been working on the app non-stop, and by "we", I don't just mean me and Jasper. Cherry and Barbie have put in a lot of time and work on it, too. The more we get into the development, the more invested we all are. It will be devastating to all of us if this isn't a success.

The great thing about working on the app so much is that I get to see Cherry; the bad thing is that we hardly ever have any personal time alone. We've put off guitar lessons for the past two weeks and I can tell that Cherry's feeling stressed; my guess is that it has to do with Paul.

A couple of nights after the incident at Willie's, we were sitting in the parking lot at 5th Cell and she started telling me about her history with Paul and "how things got so screwed up", as she put it.

She said that she and Paul started out as really good friends back in high school. Their parents had been friends, so they'd spent a lot of their childhood growing up together. When it was time for them to leave for college, they both chose the University of Washington. During their freshman year, they decided to try and have a more romantic relationship. Cherry said for a while, things were good, but Paul started partying a lot and eventually started using drugs.

After their second semester, Paul dropped out of college and lived with her in an apartment off-campus. Cherry said that she felt a responsibility toward him, as if it was her job to make sure he was okay and that he got help.

She finally called it quits a few years ago, but because she hasn't been in any serious relationships since him, Paul refuses to believe that she's not his girlfriend. Cherry thinks the fact that we've been spending time together is what has sparked his recent 'tantrums', as she calls them.

Apparently, Paul's always been like this. If things don't go his way, he throws a fit and tries to bully people into doing what he wants them to do.

Just the thought of him hurting Cherry in any way sends fire through my veins. I've never been one to take things to a physical level, but I would for her. I'm not saying I'd win, but I'd try.

I let out a deep breath and relax my posture as the girls skate out onto the rink.

Cherry has her fishnets on tonight, with these tight black shorts that have two glittery cherries on the backside - of which I'm getting a nice view - as she stands in the middle of the rink, talking to Punky.

I quickly adjust myself, inconspicuously, as Jasper slides into the seat beside me.

"Hey, man! I thought you were running stats?"

"They've got a few people down there, so I'm taking the night off. Besides, Alice has been really moody lately. I'm afraid being that close to the rink, she'd try to take me out and make it look like an accident," he says, a nervous expression on his face.

"You are so pussy-whipped, dude."

"I'm serious. She's scary."

"What's been her deal?"

"I have no idea and I'm afraid to ask. She just bites my head off all the time, and..." he leans in, covering his mouth so no one can hear, "the other night, she was crying. I didn't even think she _could_ cry!"

"Maybe it's like that time of the month or something?"

"Shhhhhhh!" he says, covering my mouth. "You don't say stuff like that out loud..._ever_." The last word comes out slowly and over-pronounced. "Whether she is or she isn't, it's not a good idea to ask. Trust me, it's baaaaad!"

I jerk my head away from Jasper's hand with a disgusted look on my face. "What is this, Menstruation 101? Can we please talk about something else?"

Jasper rubs his face vigorously. "All right, man, I'm cool. I just never thought I'd fall for Punky, you know, the _real Alice_, so quickly. I'm in deep, Edward, and I can't lie, it's fucking awesome."

I can't help but smile at my best friend. I'm happy for him, I really am. I hope to soon be able to show my true feeling for Cherry, out in the open for everyone to see, too.

Jasper must be reading my mind because the next thing out of his mouth is a question for me. "So, what about you and Bella? You two shared quite the mack-down the night we celebrated at One-Eyed Willie's. Anything happen since then?"

I drain the rest of my beer before shrugging. "No, man, you know how it's been lately. We've all been so busy with our regular jobs during the day and then working all night on the app. There's been no time for privacy."

"Bullshit!"

My eyes fly to Jasper's face, shocked by his outburst. "What?"

"What you just said about being too busy - that's bullshit. You _make_ time for that! Sneak kisses in a closet, touch her whenever you're near her; hell, at least text her to let her know you're thinking about her outside work! Have I not taught you anything?"

My stomach now feels like a load of bricks is weighing it down. I swallow the lump in my throat to try and alleviate the sickness I'm suddenly experiencing. Running my hands through my hair, I lean over and hang my head over my knees. Fuck. _That's_ why Cherry's been acting so irritated. I just thought she was stressed and I didn't want to make it worse or put any more pressure on her by kissing her again. I feel like such a dumbass. I've got to make this right. I can't lose her, not now. Not fucking ever.

I hear someone whistle and look up to see Cherry watching me. The look on her face tells me she's not just irritated, she's pissed off. Her eyes are narrowed and her lips are drawn tight...she's fuckhawt!

She points to the doors that lead back to the locker rooms and motions with her head for me to go there.

"Uh, I'll be right back," I tell Jasper, getting up out of my seat and quickly making my way over.

Right before I get there, she walks through the doors, and I assume she means for me to follow her. Looking around, I don't see anyone there to stop me, so I go on through. I expect her to be waiting on the other side of the door, but she's not. I keep walking down the hall until I find her in one of the locker rooms, pacing back and forth.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, hesitantly.

**(BPOV)**

I whip my head around to face Edward, mentally berating myself for allowing my emotions to get so out of hand.

_Lock that shit down, Bella. Don't blink, don't blink._

"No! Everything's not okay!" I finally answer.

He walks toward me slowly, hands out in front of him like he's approaching an injured animal.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why haven't you kissed me again?" I blurt out. My mind is running a hundred miles a minute and I feel like I've lost all control over what comes out of my mouth. Everything that's been bothering me for the past couple of weeks comes exploding to the surface.

His eyes are wide as he stares at me; I can tell he's trying to think of a good answer, but I don't have time for that. I can't wait any longer; I'm tired of waiting.

"Edward, you can't just kiss a girl like that and then not do it again! It's really, really unfair! Do you have _any_ idea what that kiss did to me?" I pause, but not for him to answer, because I know that he doesn't know...there's no way that he can.

"That kiss, Edward..." I breathe deeply, trying to calm down and not let the tears fall. "That kiss was everything I've ever wanted in a first kiss...passionate, full of unspoken feelings and emotions. It made my stomach do flip-flops! I think I even saw stars or some shit like that. It made my heart beat out of my chest!"

My hands fly to my chest and grip my jersey, trying to express what it did to me. "Now, I don't know what it was like for you..."

"Same here," he whispers.

"Really?" I ask, cocking my head to the side. "Because, if it _was_ the same, then why haven't you kissed me like that again?"

"I...I was just..."

"What, Edward? Waiting? Do you not think we've waited enough?!" I laugh out loud, but it's not for humor's sake.

"Do you know what Alice just told me out there?" I ask, pointing toward the rink, my emotions getting the best of me.

"No," he answers, shaking his head with an almost painful look on his face.

"Well, it's a game-changer, Edward." I blow out a deep breath, preparing myself for what I'm about to tell him. The thought of saying it out loud makes it more real, and makes my knees feel weak.

Slowly sitting down on the bench, I look up at him. "You might wanna sit down for this one."

He sits down on the other bench, never taking his eyes off me.

"It seems as though Alice has a nine-month injury."

His expression changes from concern to confusion, as he pushes his glasses up. "A nine-month injury?"

I stand up abruptly, arms flailing. "Yes! As in, she's pregnant! Alice is pregnant! And your dumbass friend knocked her up! And you wanna know what's even better than that? He did it on their first time together!" I smile and I can feel that it looks crazy, I _feel_ crazy...I feel like I'm about to explode!

"So, thanks to Jasper's swimmers, my best friend is out of commission for nine months!" I yell. "And what makes it even better is that they've known each other half the amount of time that we have and they've already had sex!" I know I must be yelling really loudly, because my throat hurts from straining so much. My voice is echoing throughout the entire locker room, but I don't give a fuck. I'm frustrated and angry...and yelling seems to be helping me feel better. If I can't have sex, I'm going to scream.

Edward sits up and makes a motion like he wants to say something, but I don't let him. I continue on with my tirade.

"Sometimes, Edward, you've just got to make a move. Just take what you want...like you did the night you kissed me. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I kinda dig you."

That's the understatement of the century. I'm actually pretty sure that I'm falling for him hard, but if he doesn't feel the same, I don't want to embarrass myself by putting my heart on the line...out where it can be trampled on and smashed to pieces, like I do to my opposing team members on the rink.

"Uh, Cherry," a nervous voice comes from the doorway. I look up to see Katie Cutabitch standing there, not knowing whether she should come in or run for her life.

"What?" I say, a little too harshly, but I don't care. I'm pissed and I can't just turn off the switch; I'm not wired like that.

"The bout is getting ready to start and Coach said if you're not out there before the whistle blows, she's gonna have you on suicide watch."

I fucking hate suicides! I fucking hate sperm! I fucking hate the fact that I haven't had sex in six months! I fucking hate the Portland Derby Girls - and their fucking rainbow uniforms - and they're going to fucking hate _me_ when I'm finished with them tonight!

"We'll finish this later," I tell Edward, as I stomp out of the locker room, not so gracefully, thanks to these fucking skates.

As soon as I get into position, Emmett blows the whistle and I take off. Maybe I should argue with Edward before every bout, because the way I'm blowing past people is ridiculous. I easily score five points, lapping the jammer for Portland on my way around. When I come up behind their two best blockers, I see that they're walling up. Pushing my way through, I take an elbow to the face. It doesn't knock me on my ass, but I can taste the blood pooling in my mouth. Emmett blows his whistle and signals Cindy LopHer to head to the sin bin.

"Do the crime, pay the time!" I hear him yell at her, after she spews obscenities at him for nailing her on her first offense. I would have been pissed, too. I add Emmett to my list of people I plan on having words with after the bout. I can hold my own out here and I don't need any fucking special favors or treatment.

After scoring 20 points, I call the jam. I'm not interested in breaking my record tonight. I just want to win the fucking bout...and I need a tampon to shove up my nose, thanks to the elbow that Clitty Clitty Bang Bang just gave me on the last lap. As much as I have it out for them, they seem to have it out for me tonight.

"Cherry!" Coach yells. "Take a timeout. KC, you're in!"

_Oh, hell no!_ "Coach, I got this!"

"No, you don't! You're bleeding more than a sorority house on rag week and I don't want your blood all over my track! Sit your ass down and get that under control. If there's time, I'll send you back in."

For the next twenty minutes, I watch my team fight tooth-and-nail to keep us in the lead, but Portland is being ruthless and relentless. They still have it in for us after we shut them out last season. It's not our fault that half their team got knocked up and they were working with a bunch of fresh meat, which brings my mind back to Punky. She should've kept her damned legs closed. Just thinking about it gets me all fired up again.

"Put me in, Coach!" I yell, tilting my head back to show her that the bleeding stopped.

She throws my panty at me and tells me to get my ass out there and score us some points.

Katie Cutabitch comes off the track, giving me a low-five as we pass each other. "Slaybia needs to go down," she says, looking back over her shoulder and giving the girl a _go-to-hell_ look.

I take KC's warning and head out to the track. Looking up at the clock, I see that I have four minutes to make up a six-point deficit...I got this.

Finishing my first pass around the track, I get ahead of Slaybia, which makes me the lead jammer. As I come up behind the blockers, Barbie and Punky both hold their hands out behind them, setting me up for a double whip.

The next few things happen so fast that I have no other choice but to act on instinct and self-preservation. I'm soaring past Portland's blockers, just as their pivot takes a nasty spill, landing right in my path. I use the momentum from being whipped forward and leap into the air, jumping over her. Somehow, while I'm mid-air, I feel my legs being swept out from under me.

And then everything goes black.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff: ***twiddles thumbs and whistles* Sooooo...how's everybody doing? Still with us?

**Jenny Kate:** Do you think we're in trouble? I kinda think our readers were expecting some lovin' in this chapter.

**Jiff**: Of course they were expecting some loving! And, what do we do? We knock Cherry out! What is wrong with us?

**Jenny Kate**: I don't know?! Cherry just had other plans...and Edward didn't have any.

**Jiff**: Yeah, our precious GeekWard, bless his heart. He still needs a clue sometimes.

**Jenny Kate:** He's getting there! It's just taking him a little longer than Cherry would like. I think he might have a clue after what happened in the locker room...maybe he's finally on the same wavelength as Cherry?

**Jiff**: I sure hope so! If this story took place in the south, Cherry would be saying "Heeeere's your sign!" LOL

**Jenny Kate**: Yes! I'd like to hand out signs to people. It might save me some frustrations. I actually have some signs in my car that I hold up while I'm driving down the road: "Are you drunk?", "Smile", "Call Me"...they're very handy.

**Jiff**: I just need one sign when I'm driving...a picture of a middle finger. That one gesture says so much.

**Jenny Kate:** I have one! However, it's the least used sign, because I'd prefer to use my own. LOL

**Jiff**: True! Save a tree: Use your finger! LMAO

**Jenny Kate: ** We should probably wrap these up! We've still gotta do A/Ns for Bella Donna!

**Jiff**: Okay! Thank you to Mauigirl60 for her awesome beta skills and patience with us! Let us know what you think of Punky's nine-month injury when you review!

**Jenny Kate**: Yes! And tell us what you think is going to happen next! Do you think Jasper knows? We love hearing from you guys! Thanks for reading!


	10. Nine-Month Injury

**Disclaimer: We mean no disrespect, Mrs. Meyer. We're just having a little fun with your characters. Hope you don't mind.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**(EPOV)**

I feel myself being propelled out of my seat even before Cherry hits the ground. My arms are stretched out in front of me, as if I'm going to catch her or break her fall.

"Cherry!" I scream out, loudly, trying to get her to hear me over the eruption from the crowd.

People are yelling not only at the players, but also at Emmett, wanting him to call the foul. The coaches are shouting at each other and their players. In the midst of all the chaos, all I can think of is Cherry. I fight my way around people, trying not to take my eyes off her. Pushing and shoving, I finally make my way up to the railing that divides the track from the bleachers.

I stand there waiting for some sign that she's okay. I just need her to lift her head up or move her body. Finally, I break my eyes away from her and look at Barbie. Her look of sheer panic and fear is all I can see, and it's enough to make me leap over the railing.

I hear Emmett yelling at me to get back to my seat, but I don't pay attention. Just let him try to stop me.

When I get to her, I push Barbie and Punky out of the way. I bend down next to her and gently hold her beautiful face in my hands. Leaning down, I put my face close to hers and I feel her breath brush my cheek. Thankful for that, I start whispering her name into her ear, begging her to open her eyes.

"Cherry, wake up, please!" I whisper, but get no response.

Her coach comes up behind me and forces me to my feet, pulling me away from Cherry.

"Step back, so we can take a look at her," she tells me calmly, holding onto my shoulders.

Of course, I want them to take a look at her. I want her to be okay. She _has_ to be okay. Panic starts to set in and I frantically look around the rink for Emmett.

When I find him, I yell for him to call an ambulance.

It seems like it takes forever for the paramedics to get there, but in reality, it was probably just a matter of minutes. I spend those minutes pacing back and forth at Bella's feet while her coach and a doctor who was in the audience look her over.

She still hasn't regained consciousness and it's really starting to freak me out. I wish I would have told her how I felt. I wish I hadn't waited or taken things so slowly. I should have made a move...I should have kissed her again! What the fuck is wrong with me? I pull on my hair out of frustration.

Finally, they have Cherry stabilized and on a stretcher. Barbie looks over at me as they're wheeling her away and tells me that she and Punky will ride with her and for me to follow them to the hospital. I want to be there with her, but the shitty thing is that I don't have any ties to her - not real ones, anyway. There's not one damned thing that says I'm hers or she's mine. I plan on changing that as soon as fucking possible.

Without hesitation, I race toward the doors, and quickly jump into my car. Before I can get the car started and in reverse, Jasper has hopped in the front seat and Emmett in the back.

I turn to look at them both, and see they are looking back at me with concerned expressions.

"What are you waiting for?" Emmett yells. "Just drive!"

I floor it, backing out of the parking lot and flying down the side street to catch up to the ambulance.

When we make it to the hospital, the ambulance has already pulled up to the emergency room entrance, so we park close and hurry into the waiting room.

Pacing back and forth, I think about busting through the doors and demanding to see Cherry. I doubt that would go over very well, so I continue pacing and working my hair over.

A portly nurse in pink scrubs finally comes out to the waiting room and asks for the family of "Isabella Swan". The guys and I just look around the room and then at each other, until we realize that she's talking to us.

"We're here for Ch...Isabella Swan," I say, nervously. "Is she okay? Can we see her?" The questions begin to rapidly fire from my mouth.

"Are you family?" she asks.

"No, but..." frustration begins to set in. I'm going to be pissed off if she won't give me any information. Then, I'll really be knocking the door down to get back there to see her.

"Listen, ma'am," Jasper pipes up. "We're her friends. We were all at the bout tonight when she was injured and we're really concerned about her. Can you at least tell us if she's awake?"

"She seems to be coming to, but we won't know the extent of her injuries until the doctor is able to run some tests," she pauses for a second. "We'll be taking her back for a CAT scan in just a few minutes. That's all I can tell you for now." She turns around and walks back through the doors of the ER.

"Shit." It's the only thing I can think of to say. I just want to see her and hold her; I want to know that everything's going to be fine.

A strong hand grips my shoulder. "I'm sure she's going to be okay," Emmett says. "I know she took a really bad hit, but she's strong. She'll be fine." His words soften toward the end, like he's trying to convince himself just as much as he's trying to convince me.

The three of us decide to sit down on the most uncomfortable chairs on God's green earth and wait it out. After about five minutes, Emmett can't take it any longer, so he goes on a snack machine run.

Jasper picks up a magazine from the side table and starts thumbing through it. The front cover jars my memory and it's all I can do to keep from flipping out on him. It's one of those glossy gossip magazines and it has a picture of some celebrity with their baby...a baby. Punky is pregnant. Jasper is going to be a dad.

"Holy shit!" I say, looking at him with wide eyes, finding it hard to believe that what Cherry told me is true. Why hasn't he told me? My mind goes back to the night at Willie's. I remember him saying that he didn't want to jinx anything. That's why he didn't tell me about him and Punky in the first place. Is that what he's doing now? Does he not want to jinx it? This is pretty important shit for him to keep to himself.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jasper asks, backing away from me a little. "Did you hit your head, too?"

"You...you're pregnant. I mean, Punky is pregnant. You got Punky pregnant!" I blurt out, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

I hear a bunch of stuff fall to the floor and look over to see Emmett standing there, mouth open, and empty-handed. Pretzels, chips, soda, candy bars - you name it - are rolling around on the floor by his feet. "You knocked up Punky?" he yells. "Shut the fuck up!"

A squeak comes from the Emergency Room doors and there stands a wide-eyed Punky. She has a hand over her mouth and she's looking around the room. First, she looks at Emmett, because he's the one announcing it to the whole hospital, and then she looks at me, until finally her eyes fall on Jasper, who's still sitting in the very uncomfortable chairs.

He appears to be frozen in the same spot he was in when I started talking. He's still holding the magazine up, half way blocking his body, his eyes glued to a particular place on the floor.

"You're pregnant!" I yell out again, just because I can't fucking believe it.

"Yes! I'm pregnant, OK!" she yells back, her eyes filling with tears. "Can everybody just give me a fucking break already? You all act like I killed somebody or something...I'm growing a baby inside here," she says, pointing to her flat stomach. I assume that in time, you'll be able to see said baby, but you'd never know that Punky is pregnant now...except for the big fat tears rolling down her cheeks, because Punky doesn't cry.

And, with that, the Emergency Room turns into a sequel of the rink from earlier. Everyone is yelling at everyone, people are accusing people, fingers are being pointed in every direction, including up. It's mass chaos.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" J_asper._

"I was getting ready to! Cherry opened her big mouth!" _Alice._

"Leave Cherry out of this!" _Me._

"When did you two do it? Why didn't I know you were doing it?" _Emmett._

"You're on a nine month injury? What the fuck are we supposed to do now?" _Barbie._

"Can anyone think of anything except the fact that I won't be able to play roller derby? Damn!" _Alice._

"I'm going to be a dad?" _Jasper._

"Don't you have to know shit before you can be a dad?" _Jasper._

"I can't believe you knocked her up! I should beat your ass!" _Barbie, now towering over Jasper._

"Don't hit my baby's daddy!" _Alice, standing in between Barbie and Jasper._

"You all better hold it down out here or I'll have to have you escorted out!" _Portly nurse in pink scrubs._

"Guys!" _Me._

"Guys!" _Me, with nobody listening._

Finally, Emmett puts the whistle that's still hanging around his neck to good use and blows it loudly, causing our entire group to shut up and stare at him.

"Here's the deal, there will be no ass kicking and no more yelling. Got it? We're here for Cherry right now. We still don't even know if she's okay or what, so we need to cool it and wait to hear from the doctor. As for this whole baby thing, since when is a baby a bad thing? Last time I checked, a baby was still a miracle. Let's all treat it that way. Jasper, get your shit together. Alice, calm down, it's not good for Peanut. Rose, let go of Jasper's shirt. You're so hot when you're pissed off, but you're going to get us kicked out of here!" Emmett says, dropping the whistle, as everyone relaxes a little.

I look over at Alice, who still has tears running down her face. I kick Jasper, snapping him out of the haze he's been in. He'd do the same for me.

Immediately, he goes to Alice and pulls her into him, soothing her and whispering into her ear. Something down deep tells me that everything will work out for them.

"Who's Peanut?" Alice sniffles, raising her head off Jasper's chest.

"That's the baby," Emmett says, nonchalantly.

"You named my baby 'Peanut'?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, until we know the sex. Then, of course, if it's a boy, it'll be 'EJ' and if it's a girl, it'll be 'Emmy', he says, shrugging his shoulders as if everything he said is common knowledge.

"It's not your fucking baby!" Jasper says.

"Duh! It's _your_ fucking baby! I'm just going to be the really cool uncle it's named after."

I just laugh and shake my head, knowing that it's no use to argue with Emmett. He wins every time.

The craziness of the last ten minutes relieved some of the tension we were all feeling, but it doesn't erase my worry and concern for Cherry.

I resume my pensive stance, keeping my eyes focused on the door, waiting for someone to come out and give us word on her condition.

Finally the doors open again, and Cherry's coach walks out. Barbie and Punky rush up to her, each asking questions about Cherry: whether or not she's awake, is it a concussion, can they see her, etc.

"She's fine," the tall brunette finally answers. I can see the concern in her expression, and her voice is no longer loud and demanding, it's soft and soothing - a complete role reversal from the hard-ass coach we always see on the rink. "She's got a nasty concussion, but she's going to be fine. And, she's asking to see you guys," she says, with a soft smile.

We all start walking toward the door, but she stops us.

"Only two at a time."

"You two go ahead and go back," I say, looking at Barbie and Punky. I can tell they're about to take me out for a spot. Besides, I know they're just as worried as I am and a few more minutes of waiting won't kill me. It will actually give me more time to think about what I'm going to say...how I'm going to make things right.

"You sure?" Barbie asks.

"Yeah, go on," I answer. "But be sure to tell her I'm here, okay?"

They both give me a small knowing smile and nod. "We won't take long."

I begin to pace again. Waiting sucks.

Why was I even waiting? And, I don't mean right now. I mean, why was I waiting in the first place? I should have told Cherry how I felt about her from day one. I should have taken the risk...she's worth the risk.

All the events from the past couple of hours have me thinking a lot deeper than I normally would, but seeing Cherry lying on the ground, motionless - it did something to me. I realized in that moment that I love her. I want to take care of her and be there for her. I want to be the person she calls when she needs something. I want to cushion her falls.

And, fucking Jasper is going to be a dad! That, in itself, puts shit into perspective.

Life is too short and too fragile to sit back and wait. No more waiting.

With that thought in mind, I stand up and walk toward the doors. I'm not sure how long it's been since the girls went back there, but it feels like it's been a while.

I'm about to walk through the doors when Punky peeks her head out.

"It'll just be a few more minutes. They want to move her to her own room and keep her overnight for observation. Once they get her into a room on the floor, everyone can go see her."

Fuck, me! I feel like the universe is paying me back with all of this.

_Only two at a time. _

_A few more minutes._

_Shouldn't be long now._

"Hey, dude," Emmett says, coming up beside me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just really need to see her," I admit.

"Well, the good news is that she's fine. That was scary, man. I've seen some bad accidents over the last few years, but this was probably the worst, mainly because it was Cherry. The only thing that would have made it worse was if it were Rose." Emmett gives me an apologetic smile, but I understand what he's saying.

"I'm not sure I've ever been that scared. All I could think about was getting to her and making sure she was okay. I just need to see her."

"I know."

"Follow me," Barbie says, peeking her head around the corner. Jasper, Emmett, and I do as we're told and follow behind her to Cherry's room.

When we walk in, Cherry smiles when she sees me; it's weak, but it's a smile and I take it as a good sign. Maybe she's not still pissed off at me. I know I have a lot of explaining and making up to do, and I hope she'll give me the chance to do it.

All five of us are standing around her bed, everyone telling her how happy they are that she's gonna be okay; Punky and Barbie are declaring their devotion to getting Slaybia back.

I scoot around to her side and lean down to kiss her cheek. "I was so worried," I whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry about earlier...about everything."

"It's not important," she says, leaning her head into mine.

"No, it _is_ important and I want to talk to you about it, but later...when you're feeling better," I say quietly. I feel her smile against my cheek and gently kiss me. Just the slight touch of her lips heats up my whole body. I have to think of dead puppies and old grandmas to keep myself in check.

"So, when were you planning on telling us that the two of you've been knocking boots?" Barbie asks, looking at Punky and Jasper.

"Rose," Cherry warns.

"We haven't been knocking boots! That's the crazy part about it," Alice says, her voice getting higher with each word, the shock and panic setting back in with Rose's words.

"Whatever!" Rose shoots back. "We all know what causes nine-month injuries and it's not lack of having sex." She rolls her eyes and flips her blonde ponytail back over her shoulder.

Alice begins crying...again. "I swear! We only had sex once! I feel like I'm the spokesperson for some ABC afterschool special! Who the hell gets pregnant after one night?" She pauses momentarily, wiping her tears on the back of her hand. "Me! That's who!"

"Wait a minute!" Emmett says, holding up his hands with a look of disbelief on his face. "Are you trying to tell me that the two of you only had sex once?"

"Yes," Alice sniffles out.

The laugh that erupts from Emmett's mouth is loud and boisterous. His hand comes slamming down on Jasper's back, who's standing there speechless. "Well, well, well. Looks like you hit the bullseye!"

Slowly, Jasper's face morphs from shock to awe, and a sly smile creeps across his lips.

"Holy shit! My swimmers hit the mark on the first try! I've got, like, champion sperm! I am the man!" Jasper starts fist pumping and high-fiving Emmett, who's encouraging his behavior. The two of them are doing what appears to be some sort of end zone dance, while the rest of us are standing there looking at them like they've lost their freaking minds, because they have.

The nurse walks in and catches them in their grand finale of low-fiving and side-fiving, mixed with a bit of moon walking.

"Visiting hours are technically over," the nurse says, eyeballing Emmett and Jasper as she walks past them.

"We're not leaving Cherry in this big hospital all by herself!" Emmett exclaims.

"We promise to take good care of her. She'll be ready to be discharged first thing in the morning after the doctor makes his rounds."

Emmett, not used to being told no, is getting ready to argue his case, when Bella speaks up.

"I'll be fine! You all go home and get some rest. It's been a crazy day...and I doubt I'd get any rest if you all stay anyway. You can't keep your mouths shut for five seconds."

Everyone takes their turn saying goodnight, and I wait for them all to finish before I step back over to the bed, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

"You're not going anywhere," she whispers. Looking up at the nurse, she says, matter-of-factly, "He's staying."

And there will be no argument about that.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

Jiff is officially packing up and moving out! We're having our last JiffyKate lunch tomorrow, *sad panda* and she'll be driving to Texas on Thursday. So, say some prayers for an easy move and safe travels for her and the kiddos.

There might be a shortage of Author's Notes and review replies over the next few weeks while Jiff gets settled (and we attend the TFMU in Chicago at the end of the month). Our biggest priority will be writing chapters...if we have time, we PROMISE we'll answer/reply to reviews! They mean so much to us and keep us going, so we'd never want you guys to think that we don't read them and/or appreciate them, because we do!

Thank you so much for reading!

A HUMONGOUS thank you to our beta, Mauigirl60! Thanks for all you do, B!

-Jenny Kate


	11. Non Scoring Pass

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but we're in Chicago, bitches!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

**11:00 PM**

Everyone left Cherry's room about an hour ago and since then, she and I've been sitting here, quietly watching TV. I want to talk to her so badly, _really_ talk to her and apologize for being such a dipshit, but it just doesn't feel like the right time. She seems perfectly content holding my hand and running the nails of her other hand up and down my arm in a lazy pattern, while giggling at the stupid infomercial that's playing; so, who am I to complain?

Often, we make eye contact and smile at each other, it's damned near impossible to keep my mouth off her hand. Being in the hospital sucks balls but being with Cherry, no matter where we are, feels good. Better than that, it feels amazing. No, it feels fucking _right_.

"Cherry, can I get you some water or anything?"

No answer.

When I turn my eyes to look at her, I'm blown away by her peaceful face as she sleeps deeply. Seeing her unconscious earlier at the bout had me feeling as if my insides were being pulverized in a blender. Her pale skin made the blood on her face stand out even more and I have to squeeze my eyes shut to block that image out of my mind again. But, now, she's all cleaned up and her cheeks have their warm natural blush back. It makes my heart soar to know that she's okay and that she wanted me to stay here with her.

I know the nurses will be checking on her throughout the night but I want to stay alert so that I can notice immediately if something goes wrong.

That's the last thought that runs through my head before sleep overtakes me.

**1:00 AM**

I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder but I instantly know it's not Cherry's. Sitting up quickly, I have to blink a few times before I realize that I'd fallen asleep with my head on the side of Cherry's bed and that my glasses have slipped off. I grab them off the bed and put them on before greeting the nurse who is checking Bella's stats.

"There's a couch right over there, you know. I'm sure she'd understand if you slept over there for a while. You can even move it closer to her bed, if you'd like," the nurse says, smiling at me.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Well, you can always change your mind later. If you need an extra blanket, just let me know."

I nod at her as she leaves the room before standing up and stretching. I know the couch would be more comfortable and that Bella would understand but I just can't stand the thought of not being close to her.

I softly move her hair away from her forehead before I lean down and brush my lips against her skin. She smells so good. I can't wait until my own pillows smell like Cherry. Of course, I have to man up and tell her that I'm crazy about her first, but I will, I promise to myself. Who knows, maybe she's on her way to being crazy about me, too.

That thought makes me smile and I kiss her again before sitting back down in my chair. The TV is showing nothing but static so I use the control on the side of her bed to turn it off. I'm guessing it's less than three minutes later that I fall asleep again.

**5:00 AM**

I'm not exactly sure what woke me up first: small fingers delicately running through my hair or the moan I let out in reaction to said fingers. Regardless, it feels fan-fucking-tastic to be touched by Cherry and the smile that now covers my face only gets bigger when I hear her sigh.

"You have the best hair, Edward. I could play with it all day."

"Sounds great to me." I reluctantly sit back, causing her fingers to slip out of my hair, but Cherry just lets them fall, until her hand is resting on my forearm. It seems as though she doesn't want to stop touching me either and I feel warm all over.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask.

"Not long. I didn't mean to wake you. You're pretty adorable when you sleep, you know."

I know the tips of my ears are turning pink at her words, so I put my glasses back on and run my hand through my hair so that Cherry doesn't notice.

"How do you feel?" I ask.

"Pretty good. My body is sore as shit, but my head doesn't hurt or anything, so that's good. I don't even want to know what my face looks like," she says as she gently presses her fingertips to her swollen, busted lip.

"You're always beautiful, Cherry," I tell her honestly.

She smiles shyly, and then catches me off guard with her next question. "Why don't you ever call me by my real name?"

I feel my eyes unfocus as my mind drifts off into space, trying to come up with a good answer for her. "I-I really don't know. I guess it's just a habit from only knowing you from derby bouts for so long," I say, shrugging. "It just fits you; I like it, but I'll call you by your first name, if you prefer it."

Cherry laughs and grabs my hand, entwining our fingers together. "I don't mind, Edward. I'm curious, though. Do you have any nicknames?"

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! What do I say? This isn't how I wanted to tell her about being "Masen" but I can't lie to her. I also don't want to piss her off by keeping a secret from her.

I'm fucked.

"Depending on who you ask, I have quite a few. Jasper and Emmett call me all kinds of names that make fun of my job and being an all-around geek. There are also the typical, disgusting nicknames that all guys call each other. Oh, and I can't forget that my mom calls me 'Snuggle Bear' or 'Bear' for short," I laugh.

I'm not lying, I'm just not telling the whole truth...not yet, anyway.

"'_Bear_', huh? Very cute. I suppose I'll have to come up with one that only I can call you, though. Give me time, I'll think of something. I love nicknames."

We're quiet for a few minutes before Cherry softly says, "Thank you for staying with me."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

I'm just about to lean in and kiss her when the nurse bursts in. Of course.

After checking Cherry's vitals for the millionth time, the nurse tells us that the doctor will be in soon and that Cherry should be discharged before lunch.

"Excuse me, Nurse? Will she need someone to stay with her once she leaves the hospital?"

I see the nurse glance over at Cherry before looking back at me and answering, "Her concussion wasn't very severe, so it's not really necessary." She must notice the sudden slump of my shoulders, because she quickly adds to her statement. "But, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on her just to make sure she's okay. You know, as an extra precaution." The nurse turns to leave with a grin on her face. I pretend I don't notice the wink she gives Cherry before closing the door.

I don't give a shit if she's yanking my chain, I now have medical advice encouraging me to spend another night with Cherry.

After Cherry's discharged with instructions to take it easy for the next few days, I drive her to her house so that she can pick up a few things that she'll need while at my house.

My house.

Cherry is staying at my house. Holy shit! Sweat breaks out across the back of my neck and my chest heaves as I try to catch my breath. I obviously didn't think this through. I can't remember what state of array my house was in when I left it last night. Were there dishes in the sink? Trash overflowing? How disgusting is my toilet? When was the last time I changed the sheets on the guest bed? Or my bed, for that matter? Wait, what if Cherry wants to sleep in my bed? Fucking hell, that brings up a whole new set of things to worry about. Will she want to snuggle? How am I going to hide my morning wood that will undoubtedly be showing itself if she's anywhere near me?

While in my panicked state, I apparently don't hear Cherry put her bag in the back seat or sit down next to me and buckle up. I'm not sure how long she sits there before she puts her hand on my arm and shakes it a little.

I finally snap out of my pseudo-anxiety attack and look into her apprehensive eyes. I'm such a bastard.

"Look, Edward, I can call Alice or Rose to come stay with me. I don't want to put you out."

"No! No, I want you to stay with me. I really do. I just...I'm just nervous," I admit, letting out a deep breath. "It's been quite a while since I've had a girl over at my house, besides my mom, of course." I find my thumbnail very interesting at this very moment, so I pick at it while I wait for Cherry to either laugh at me or reject me altogether.

Instead, I feel her soft lips on my cheek. Once. Twice. My body relaxes and I'm finally able to turn and look at her again.

"I want to stay with you, Edward. I really like being with you, I thought you knew that. I don't give a rat's ass what your house looks like. I'm just thankful that you care enough to want to take care of me."

"I do care. Very much," I whisper.

"What are you waiting for, then? Let's go." She smiles reassuringly at me and I automatically smile back.

~~~~~~~~CZ~~~~~~~~

"Really, Edward, you can stop fluffing the pillow now. It's perfect. Everything's perfect," Bella says, as she sits sideways, leaning backward into the pillow I grabbed from my bed and placed against the arm of the couch.

A relieved breath rushes out of my mouth before I grab a quilt and cover her up to her waist.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous, I guess."

"I've been here before when we were working on the derby app and you didn't seem nervous then. Why now?"

"Oh, I was nervous then, too, trust me," I laugh softly. "Are you ready for something to eat?" I ask, hoping to avoid answering her question for now, at least.

Cherry narrows her eyes at me, but she lets me slide. "Sure. Want to order something to be delivered?"

"I, um, was going to cook for you, but if you'd rather order something, that's cool."

"No way! I'd much rather taste your...specialty." My mind must be in the gutter, because I feel my face flame up at her words. Surely, she wasn't being suggestive with me. I mean, she needs to rest, not think dirty thoughts...about me.

She quirks an eyebrow at me and I immediately start choking on whatever the fuck is in my throat at the moment. Holy shit, she _is_ thinking dirty thoughts...about me!

I pound on my chest with my fist a few times before clearing my throat and attempting to speak. "Well, I was just going to cook spaghetti. I'm not sure I'd call it my 'specialty', but it's not too bad." I make a hasty retreat to the kitchen, mentally chastising myself the entire time.

I'm such an idiot. Cherry actually flirts with me and I act like an innocent schoolboy by getting embarrassed and running away. I have no idea why she'd even want to be with me. Maybe I shouldn't tell her how much she means to me. That way, I won't have to witness her running away and laughing at me when she tells me she's not looking for anything serious and, basically, that this all is just a game.

She's the one-night-stand type - _a love 'em and leave 'em kind of girl_, right? At least that's how she used to be, according to what she's told me and what I've heard from others. Why would things be different for me?

While I'm hanging my head and leaning over the kitchen sink, I feel Cherry's arms slowly wrap around my waist. She grasps her hands together and tightens her grip around me, placing her cheek between my shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," she says softly.

I abruptly turn around and grab onto her shoulders. "_No_. Don't apologize. I'm the one who's sorry. I-I still get so flustered around you and it boggles my mind that you want to spend time with me at all, much less flirt with me."

_Fuck it! _

"Cherry, I like you. I mean, I _really_, really like you and I have for a long time. Only in my fantasies did you actually want me, too. I never thought you'd give me a chance, that you might like me the same way."

"Edward, I _really_, really like you, too. You're different than any other guy I've known and I love how sweet and shy you are, but..."

"But?" _Here it is. She's going to dump me before we even get started._

"But, I can't keep trying to convince you all the time. When I say that I like you and I want to be with you, I mean it. There's no reason for you to doubt my feelings so, trust me, okay? Accept what I say, just like I accept what you say."

Her eyes hold me captive for what feels like ages, showing me nothing but sincerity and truth.

"I will, Cherry. I do," I say, as I cup her face with both my hands. I take a deep breath and explain myself further. "I need your help. I'm not good at this...at relationships. I had one girlfriend in high school and only a couple in college. That's it. I've never dated casually and my sexual experiences have been about as vanilla as you can get. I want more, I want _you_. Wait, did you just say you wanna be with me?"

She giggles before answering. "Yes, I did and I'm glad to hear you say that you want me, too. Don't be ashamed of your past relationships, though. Remember, my past isn't that great either. What's important is that we're here together and that we move forward...together. Besides, I kinda like that you aren't very experienced." She presses her body against mine, bringing our mouths together. "It means I can teach you everything I like and help you discover what you like."

She kisses me again and I surprise her by grabbing her ass and pulling her even closer so that she feels just how much I want her.

"I already know what I like," I say, allowing myself to grind on her one more time.

Cherry fucking moans and I feel her hot breath on my throat. "I like it, too, believe me." She moves to wrap her arms around my neck, but suddenly winces. "Shit!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just forgot how sore I am."

"Fuck, Cherry, I'm an asshole. I let myself get carried away when I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

"You _are_ taking care of me. We just have to wait a little while longer before we can take care of each other," she says, cocking that eyebrow again.

I smile down at her, before gently kissing her full lips. "I'll wait as long as I need to. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's good because I'm not going to let you get away. Now, what do I have to do to get some food around here?" she says.

"You gotta sit your pretty ass down on that couch, that's what."

Laughing, she turns to walk back to the living room, but not before I playfully swat her on that glorious ass I was just speaking of. She yelps then wiggles her butt for me before plopping down on the couch.

I can't believe Cherry wants me; and I can't help but wonder if this is a dream, but then I notice my dick is still trying to work its way out of my jeans, telling me that what just happened was real.

After we stuff ourselves with spaghetti, meatballs, and garlic bread, we decide it's time for bed. I don't even bother offering the guest bed to Cherry. I want her with me. Besides, how else am I going to check on her throughout the night? Yeah, I know. I'm full of shit. Sue me.

We both change into pajamas and brush our teeth before crawling into my bed. I'm surprised to see that Cherry seems a bit shy all of a sudden and that just won't do. This is my comfort zone and I want to make her feel comfortable, too.

I lie down on my back and extend my arm out to her. "Come here," I quietly command and, when she scoots closer to me, I gather her up in my arms and pull her to where she's resting her head on my chest.

"I have a question for you."

Stifling a yawn behind her hand, she tells me to continue.

"Do you have plans next Tuesday night?"

Her head quickly pops up and she gives me a curious look before answering. "No. What's up?"

"I just thought it'd be fun to see the live performances at Willie's. You seem to really like them so I'd like to check them out, too."

I know she must be feeling my heart banging in my chest, but she doesn't show any kind of reaction. Maybe she thinks I'm only nervous because I finally asked her out on a real date. That fact only plays a small part in why my heart rate is increasing. The real reason is because I'm going to admit to Cherry that I'm Masen on Tuesday night, and that both scares me and thrills me.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

We just wanted to say THANK YOU for reading our story and for the reviews, rec's, etc! You guys are awesome! Also a shout-out to our super awesome beta, Mauigirl60! Thanks for all you do, B!

We're hanging in Chi-Town with Katie Cutabitch...

**Jenny Kate: ** Welcome, KB! How'd you like the chapter?

**KatieCutaBitch **: Ummm it was amazeballs per the usual!

**Jiff**: So glad you liked it, KCB!

**Jenny Kate:** Iz too tired for ANs...this is turning out lame ass.

**KatieCutaBitch: **I need to go to sleep, but I don't wanna say goodbye.

**Jenny Kate**: "say goodbyeeeeee...never say goodbye-eee-eye"

**Jiff**: It's good to be back doing A/Ns and review replies and to have Katie Cutabitch with us tonight! We've got another long day ahead of us tomorrow, so we're calling it a night from 2809.

**Jenny Kate**: Peace out, yo.

**Katie Cutabitch**: Goodnight! See ya on the flipside.


	12. Point of No Return

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight or Lifehouse but we love them both very much!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

As I look myself over in the mirror, I'm happy to see that my swollen lip is back to normal and the only thing left is a tiny flesh wound that's healing up nicely. Most of my bumps and bruises from Friday night's incident are gone, but my doctor still says that I have to sit out the next two bouts, which is the remainder of the regular season.

I have complete confidence in my team that they'll be able to clinch the division title and take us to the playoffs. To do that, though, they'll have a rematch with Portland, which should make Rose happy. She and Katie are determined to get revenge on Slaybia for knocking me out. I'm looking forward to watching it, but I'm looking forward even more to kicking some ass in the national tournament. We've been close to taking home the title a few times, but I really feel like this is our year. The only thing that pisses me off is that Alice is out for the season. It's going to take time to get used to her not being there; right at the end of the season is the worst time to make changes in our game play, but I'm slowly getting used to this whole baby idea.

As much as I hate Alice being out with a nine-month injury, I'm a little stoked to meet the little bean that's growing inside her. I've never given much thought to having kids. She's the first one of my close friends to be pregnant, so it's bringing a flood of emotions and feelings out of me and not all of them are bad.

I check the time on my phone and realize I only have a few minutes until Edward is supposed to be here to pick me up. Spending the last couple of days at his house was...sweet and...awesome. I've loved spending time with him since the first night he gave me a lift to Willie's and that's only grown over the past few months. I can't seem to get enough of him right now and I don't see that changing anytime soon, if ever. He makes me happy and I feel like I can talk to him about anything. He also makes me feel safe, which I didn't think I needed, but now that I have it, I crave it. I love feeling protected by him. That sounds ridiculous because it's Edward and he's not, like, some big, burly dude. He's not like Paul, who bullies people around, but he makes me feel safer than I ever have in my whole life.

And I know that he likes me...a lot. He finally admitted that to me, but I knew it before he said it. I knew it before I bitched him out in the locker room. I knew it the night he fed me cheese fries and helped me save face in front of my friends. I can see it in the way he looks at me; he sees me, not the derby chick or the girl, but _me_.

As I grab my jacket off the back of the couch, I suddenly feel a hundred tiny butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I'm not sure where the rush of nerves came from. It's not like I haven't spent three of the last five days at his house, but this is our first official date and I want it to be perfect.

We're just going to Willie's, but I can sense that there's something different about tonight. Edward seemed nervous when he called earlier. His voice sounded tense and the uncertainty he has from time to time was in full force. He said he was making sure I hadn't changed my mind and that I was feeling up to it. I assured him that I've been looking forward to it and I feel good as new.

Not to sound like a guy, but I need to get fucking laid, and by that I mean I'm fucking Edward...or he's fucking me. Whatever. It's fucking happening.

Sharing a bed with him for three nights and not having sex was pure torture. We both wanted to; it was blatantly obvious, but Edward wouldn't even touch me below the waist. He was so worried that he was going to hurt me or that I wasn't well enough.

Don't get me wrong - it was chivalrous, and I love chivalry, but I don't want chivalry tonight.

The knock on the door pulls me out of my inner perving, and I flip off the house lights on my way to answer it. I can tell by the knock that it's Edward. When I open the door, I'm forced to squeeze my legs together under my short denim skirt, because he's standing there in a tight white V-neck t-shirt and dark jeans that are slung low on his hips. Seeing him makes my mouth water and my panties wet, both involuntary actions, completely brought on by his understated hotness. You know that old country song that says "she don't know she's beautiful"? That's Edward. He doesn't even know how sexy he is, which makes him even sexier. I lick my lips, before saying hello.

"Hello, yourself, gorgeous," the words fall out of his mouth seductively.

I walk out onto the front porch and quickly slam the door behind me. We won't make it to Willie's at this rate and I really want to have an official date before we have sex. I don't know why that feels important, but our entire relationship, thus far, has been at a slow and steady pace and I like it. So, I don't want to screw things up.

Fortunately, Edward must be on the same wavelength, because I can see the desire in his face. He reaches out for my hand as he turns back toward his car.

"Ready?" he asks, glancing at me over his shoulder.

"Yes," I respond, and that's the answer to every question hanging over the night. I'm ready for everything.

The drive to Willie's is quick. It's not far from my house and we just fall into a comfortable conversation about nothing. When we pull up to the bar, Edward hurries around and opens my door for me. His hand falls to the small of my back as we walk up to the entrance. I look over at him and he has this sweet, soft smile on his face that's illuminated by the dim lights in the parking lot. I can't help myself from stopping right there and kissing him. It's short and sweet, but I couldn't resist any longer.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asks.

"For tonight. For being you." I smile, hoping he realizes how he makes me feel.

"I should be the one showing the appreciation," he whispers, sliding his hand from my back to my side and leaning in to brush his lips against mine.

"We probably shouldn't start this out here. We'll never make it inside." His words come out with a laugh and I'm pretty sure he adjusts his pants before we walk in.

"Well, look at who the cat dragged in," Felix says, when we walk through the door. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Were you expecting us?" I ask. "Did you miss me, Felix? That's so sweet!" I hug the big lug, but I don't miss the eye contact he has with Edward.

As we sit down at a table close to the stage, I notice that Edward is fidgeting a lot. He's tearing apart the napkin that was left on the table and he seems like he's a million miles away.

"You okay?" I ask, placing my hand over his, forcing him to stop mutilating the napkin.

"Oh, yeah," he says, breathing deeply. "I'm great!" His smile is a little forced, but sincere, nonetheless. Before I can say anything else, two beers mysteriously appear on our table. I follow the hairy arms up to see Marcus standing over me.

"Figured you guys could use these," he says, smiling down at us.

"Thanks!" Edward says, chugging about half of his beer.

When he sets the glass back on the table, I notice him looking at his watch. We sit there for a few minutes drinking our beers and making small talk, occasionally saying hello to other regulars. I like that Willie's is becoming _our_ hangout.

I feel Edward's hand rest on top of mine on the table and when I look up at him, the nervousness that I got a glimpse of earlier is back. He looks at me like he needs to tell me something.

"I'm going to go order us another beer. Want something else? Cheese fries?" he asks, his face breaking into a small smile.

"Yeah, cheese fries sound good. I'd hate to let these beers go to my head. I have plans for later," I say, giving him what I hope is a seductive look, expressing what those plans entail.

Edward swallows hard. "Oh, really?" he asks.

I nod, biting my bottom lip.

He leans down over me, his lips hovering by my ear. "I'll be right back," he whispers. His lips brush my cheek, sending a bolt of electricity between my legs.

"I'll be waiting."

I watch Edward walk to the bar, because it's a waste of a fine ass for me not to look, but then I turn back around and down the rest of my beer. I feel parched. I think all the fluid in my body has traveled south.

The spotlights come on, illuminating the small stage. I turn around to see if Edward is finished at the bar, but he's nowhere to be seen.

A slight screech comes from a microphone and it forces my attention back to the stage just in time to see dark-washed jeans perched on a barstool. The bar is almost completely dark, except for the white light shining on the stage. My eyes travel from the legs up to the white t-shirt and then to the sexy forearms gripping the microphone.

I fucking knew it!

There are no introductions or preliminaries, just a soft strum on the guitar, but I didn't need any introductions. I think I've known all along that Edward is Masen. The first night we were at the bar, there was a familiarity about him that I couldn't put my finger on, but it was there. Then, after I heard him play the guitar and sing, it was all I needed to put the rest of the pieces of the puzzle together. I almost called him out on it one day when I was leaving a session, but it didn't seem like the right time. Since then, we've had so much going on in our lives, I honestly haven't thought about it.

Tonight, he isn't hiding behind a baseball cap and his glasses are still in place. He's the best version of himself...no pretenses, no personas, just Edward.

When his soft, sexy voice starts filling the air, I'm lost in his words - lost in him.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up, and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

I know that he's picked this song just for tonight, just for me.

_'Cause it's you and me_

_And all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me_

_And all the other people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

With those words, Edward looks up from his guitar and his eyes find me. Even though the lights are blinding, he looks past it and I know he sees me. I put my elbows on the table and lean forward, closer to him.

_Something about you now_

_That I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

You know those horny teenagers who follow boy bands around and throw their panties on the stage? Take that and multiply it by ten and you'll have me as I'm sitting here watching Edward in his element.

He sings his normal three songs - each song hand-picked for me...for us, and each one making me more and more desperate to be alone with him. When he finishes, he leans forward and thanks everyone for listening. I can't make myself stay in my seat. I toss a twenty on the bar and walk to the side of the stage, meeting Edward as he's walking off.

He looks at me sheepishly. "I was going to tell you."

"You didn't have to. I think I've known all along."

I walk up to him slowly, reaching out and grabbing his t-shirt, pulling him to me. Standing on my tiptoes, I kiss his lips, softly at first and then increasingly more intense.

"Let's get out of here."

Edward doesn't hesitate. He grabs his guitar and my hand and we head toward the door.

Felix smiles knowingly as we walk quickly past him.

The drive back to my house is faster than the drive to Willie's.

When we pull into my drive, we both sit there and stare at each other, not saying a word. It's only for a split second, but the stillness and unspoken words make the air in the car is so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Edward finally opens his door and walks around to open mine. He reaches down and offers his hand to help me out of the car. It's these simple things that he does that make me fall so hard for him. Instead of telling me how he feels about me, he shows me, and I want nothing more than to show him exactly how I feel about him right now.

Taking his hand, I stand up out of the car, and now I'm pulling him toward the door.

I can't get it unlocked fast enough, urgency is bubbling up inside me. Once the door is shut behind us, I continue to pull him toward my bedroom, but only make it as far as the hall. When I turn to him, it's like I'm looking in a mirror. I can see every feeling that is rushing through my body etched on his face. Pulling his face down to me, I answer any questions and squash any doubts he might be having. Our lips meet and I open my mouth, giving him complete access. I want this. I want him.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this...with you," he says, breathless from our kiss. His arms pin me against the wall and his body presses against me, allowing me to feel just how much he wants me, which only increases the burning ache I feel for him.

"I want you, too. So much."

"I don't want to screw it up."

"The only way you could screw this up is to stop. Please don't stop!" I beg him, wrapping my legs around his waist. The friction I get from the contact is nice, but it's not enough.

"Bedroom!"

Edward palms my ass to keep me from falling as he pulls away from the wall and walks the rest of the way down the hall to my bedroom. He stumbles into the room and over to the bed. As he lowers me down, I grab onto the hem of his shirt and take it with me.

The light from my bathroom is enough to allow me to enjoy the view. Edward is not one of those ripped male models, but he's beautiful. Everything about him is effortless and natural. He doesn't mean to be so sexy, which makes him that much more desirable.

His hands run up my legs, stopping at the edge of my shirt, asking permission. I nod and begin to raise it up, but he stops me.

"I want to do that," he says, hesitating, "if that's okay?"

I drop my hands down to the bed, my eyes on Edward as he watches me. The expression on his face as he slowly takes my shirt off is one of awe. I've never had a man look at me like that before. It's like I've just given him the best Christmas present. Raising my arms above my head, I allow him to take my shirt off completely.

As soon as it's discarded, Edward's lips are on me. He leaves open-mouthed kisses from my waist all the way up to my neck and, with each touch, I grow needier, hungrier. I slip my hands in between us and unbutton his jeans, forcing them down as far as I can reach.

Edward stands up and quickly removes his pants and briefs all in one move, his eyes never leaving mine. The air between us is now thick with anticipation and desire and something else that we're not quite ready to acknowledge - but it's there. I feel it in my bones and I'm pretty sure Edward does, too.

Before he climbs back into bed, he grabs a foil packet from his pants and tosses it on the bed.

I can't help but tease him. "I see that you came prepared. What - did you just assume I'd fall into bed with you simply because you sang me a few songs tonight?"

He slowly crawls on top of me, but keeps his weight on his hands by my head, his mouth hovering over mine. "You can't blame a guy for dreaming, Cherry, especially when you _are_ my dream come true."

His lips cover mine and we melt into each other. Desire swirls through my body and I feel like I'll never be able to get enough of him. We separate just long enough for Edward to put the condom on, and when he lines himself up with my opening, he gives me a look of yearning. I smile at him, encouragingly, silently beckoning him. As he slowly pushes into me, I can't keep the deep moan from leaving my mouth.

When our hips are flush, I wrap my arms and legs around him as tightly as I can, my body begging to be as close to his as possible.

Edward's body is still. He puts his forehead on my shoulder and I can feel his back and shoulder muscles tense up. I know that he's built this moment up in his mind and wants everything to be just right, but he's put too much pressure on himself.

I move his head to where his face is in front of mine, but his eyes stay closed.

"Hey. It's you and me, remember? _You and me._ And, we're perfect." I run my fingers through the hair that goes over his ear before cupping his jaw. When he opens his eyes, they're filled with so much emotion as he whispers, "Perfect."

I feel him slowly pull back and then push forward a little harder this time and now I can't keep my eyes open. I want to watch him - watch _us_ - but it just feels too damned good.

Edward picks up his pace a bit and lets out a low "fuuuuuuccckk" before attacking my neck and throat with his mouth. "Yesssss" is my only verbal response, but I manage to grab his ass to encourage him to move harder, which he immediately does.

Never. Never have I felt this good, this alive, and this complete.

I feel Edward's hand move down my body until it finds my knee and pushes it up higher until it's close to my breast. He's so deep inside me; I can only gasp in response as my body arches into his.

I'm tingling everywhere as pleasure travels from the tips of my fingers and toes throughout my limbs and meets at my core, waiting for just the right moment to explode. Edward is sweating and panting, his erratic thrusts signaling he's ready to come. I grab onto his back even tighter than before, grounding myself to him before I fall apart, my orgasm shooting absolute bliss throughout my entire body.

"Oh, God...oh, God...oh, Bella!" One of Edward's hands is under me, fingers on my neck, keeping me close while the other hand is gripping where the mattress hits the headboard. I can see his arm muscles tense and twitch as he pulses inside me before his body slowly sinks onto mine.

For a second, I wonder if he's fallen asleep because he's so still and quiet, but when I start playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, I feel him smile against my collarbone.

"You called me 'Bella'," I whisper to him. "You've never called me that before."

"What do you think about that?"

I kiss the top of his head. "I think...that I _really_ like the way you say it when you're coming and I only want you to call me 'Bella' when we make love."

Edward lifts his head up, eyes sparkling just like I know mine are, and kisses me gently. "I plan on calling you 'Bella' a lot, just so you know."

I laugh and kiss him back. "Sounds great to me!"

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate:** Well, there's really nothing to discuss in this chapter. I mean, ya know, it's not like anything important happened.

**Jiff**: Please, girl! No one is reading these A/Ns! They're all reading the lemon again and thanking the citrus gods that there finally IS one in this story!

**Jenny Kate:** *smokes cigarette* Really? There was a lemon? I didn't notice. Wait! Why am I writing A/Ns? I have things I need to take care of! Can we wrap this shit up?

**Jiff**: *washes hands* You still here, JK?!

**Jenny Kate:** Well, I have been known to multitask.

**Jiff**: Yes, you're a very talented lady. And, when I say 'lady', I really mean 'hoor'.

**Jenny Kate:** *curtsies* Thank you very much. I'm a lady in the street, but a freak in the bed. Ok, I'm rarely a lady. Nevermind.

**Jiff**: Okay, back to the story...Were any of you really surprised that Cherry knew Edward was Masen? I know a lot of you have been asking about that for some time.

**Jenny Kate:** I wasn't surprised. *looks around* I mean, Cherry is a smart girl. I'm sure she's known for a while. I sure as hell hope no one was surprised that they finally did it!

**Jiff**: Are you kidding? I'm just glad people can put the pitchforks up now!

**Jenny Kate:** Yeah, call off the riots. You got your lemon! I know it took a while, but we just like for things to happen organically. Right, Jiff?

**Jiff**: Yes, I'm totes all about being orgasmic, I mean, organic!

**Jenny Kate:** Well, regardless of whether you were surprised or not, we hope you liked the chapter! Please tell us your thoughts in the reviews! We love hearing from you!

**Jiff**: Thank you for your beta-ing expertise, Mauigirl60!


	13. Giner Shiner

**Disclaimer - We don't own Twilight and, thankfully, we've never had a 'giner shiner. **

'_**Giner Shiner**_** - A bruise of the crotch caused by falling on a skate. See Skate Rape**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

Wild, chestnut hair on my pillow. Soft, ample flesh under my fingers. Vivid tattoos being traced by my tongue. Cherry moaning at my touch before she's truly awake.

_This_ is how every morning should start.

"Good morning, Bella." I speak softly into the skin on her hip before sucking it into my mouth just enough to leave a faint mark.

"Mmmmmmm. Good morning. Did you just give me a hickey?" she asks, still sounding sleepy.

I move my mouth to her other hip and mark her again. "Maybe." I look up at her to see that her eyes are still closed but she has a smile on her face.

_Fucking beautiful._

I trail kisses up to her perfect breasts, my lips wrapping around one nipple while my fingers gently pinch and pull the other. Cherry soon starts moving her hips, looking for friction, so I lick my fingers before putting them between her legs.

"Shit, baby, you're already so wet." I push two fingers into her pussy, loving the way it feels when she tightens around them.

"Do it, Edward! Do that thing that drives me crazy," she pleads.

I smile to myself because, yeah, I _do_ know what drives her crazy. I should. We've been fucking like bunnies since Tuesday night and it's now Thursday morning. We both took the day off yesterday so we could fully explore each other's bodies - multiple times.

_That's normal, right?_

Not that I really care if it's normal; I'd skip work again today, if I could. Unfortunately, we have a deadline to meet with the derby app so it'll be back to reality soon.

_Soon, but not quite yet, thank God!_

I swirl my tongue around her nipple while my thumb circles her clit. "Yes!" she moans. "That's it. Just like that."

I've never felt this confident in bed with a woman before but Cherry has no problem telling me what she wants and how she wants it. And, believe me, I have no problem giving it to her.

"I have to taste you, Bella."

"Please, Edward!"

I move my body in between her thighs, leaving my fingers inside her, and replace my thumb with my tongue. When I feel Cherry's fingers grab hold of my hair, I don't even try to hold back my moan. She knows exactly what I like, too.

I suck on her clit until she's panting and begging for me to be inside her. When I'm sheathed and in as far as I can be, Cherry pulls my face down for a passionate kiss. The sensations flying throughout my body are like nothing else I've ever felt and it's only with Cherry. I wondered if the passion would've fizzled a bit after so much sex in a short amount of time but, no, it's only gotten better. It's incredible. _She's_ incredible.

"I can't hold off any longer, Edward!" Cherry breathes out, her body meeting mine thrust for thrust.

"Don't hold back, Bella. You know I love it when you come."

Her ankles tighten around my calves while her fingers dig into my back, making me push even harder and then she's falling apart. Hearing Cherry yell my name while she comes does more to me than I ever thought possible and, a few thrusts later, I'm yelling out her name as well.

Eventually, we shower together and manage to stay relatively PG-rated because we know we have work to do today.

"Oh, my God, Edward! I'm pretty sure everyone's going to know I called in sick yesterday so that I could get the pounding of a lifetime. I'm walking like I have a damned corn cob stuck up my ass!"

I wrap my arms around her waist as she puts her earrings in. "If you're waiting for me to apologize, you're gonna be very disappointed."

"Oh, no, that's not what I want at all."

"No?"

Cherry turns around and puts her hands on my shoulders. "No, I want you to promise you'll _keep_ giving me the pounding of my life, you know, so that my body can adjust appropriately."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle that," I say before kissing her smile. "Seriously, Cherry, these past two days with you...they've been the most amazing time of my life. I'm not ready to let you go."

"I feel the same, Edward, believe me. It's going to be torturous to work with you today and not be able to touch you like I want. We're going to have to come straight home after our meetings are over so I can ravage you."

I quirk an eyebrow at her. "Home, huh? Shall we go to my home this time or come back here?"

"Let's go to your place tonight. We have a whole other house we need to break in and I've been dying to be with you in your bed ever since you brought me home from the hospital."

Without warning, my lips are crashing against hers. Cherry opens her mouth so our tongues can meet as I grab her ass and pull her closer. When we finally break apart to catch our breaths, I feel the need to explain myself.

"Cherry, fuck, I've dreamed of you in my bed, _really_ in my bed, for so long. I can't believe it's going to be a reality."

"Of course, it's going to be a reality but, unfortunately, we have to work first," she pouts.

I kiss her pout quickly and adjust myself before we walk toward her front door. Even though we'll be working together most of the day, we've decided to drive to Cherry's office separately to avoid any possible gossip. With the derby app so close to completion, we don't want anything - especially our new relationship - compromising the deal in any way.

I'm about to slide into the front seat of my car when I hear Cherry call my name.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"If, at some point today, I call your cell phone and let it ring one time before hanging up, that's your signal to meet me in the janitor's closet around the corner from my office."

Cherry blows me a kiss and waves before getting into her car and driving off, leaving me standing with my mouth hanging open and my khakis tented out due to my third erection of the morning. I finally calm myself down enough so that I can sit without breaking my dick off and start my car. Before I drive off, I pull my cell out of my pocket and make sure my ringer volume is as high as it'll go. That's one phone call I'm _not_ going to miss.

~~~~~~~~CZ~~~~~~~~

This week, Jasper and I are working at the 5th Cell building so that we can focus on the final touches of our app. We both had to take a week of vacation from our other jobs, but I'm confident that it'll be worth it once the app's up and running.

I've loved working with Cherry throughout this entire process. I admit there's something fascinating about watching her strut around the office. It was strange, at first, because I'm used to watching her be a bad-ass during her bouts, but she fits in the corporate world just as easily as she does in the derby world.

I hear a tap on the door frame of the conference room I've been working in and look up to see Jasper, a strange look on his face.

"Hey, you know you don't have to knock. This is your work room, too."

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to make sure you and Cherry didn't grow tired of the janitor's closet and chose the conference room as your new rendezvous spot," he snarks, before walking to where his laptop is set up.

I can feel the tops of my ears burning, but I ignore it and push my glasses back up on my nose. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. Everyone knows you two have been bumping uglies all day. I bet that's why you both weren't at work yesterday, huh? You've been doing the nasty!"

"_Bumping uglies_? _The nasty_? Really, Jasper? I'll have you know what Cherry and I do is nothing short of perfection. There's nothing nasty or ugly about it."

"Ah-ha! I knew it! Damn, E, you cracked a little too easily. I'm almost disappointed."

"Fuck you. Aren't you going to be a dad soon? I thought that meant you had to grow up and stop being an asshole!"

"There are plenty of immature assholes who are dads too, but I won't be one of them. I'll be the coolest dad ever! My super-swimmers pretty much guarantee it."

Jasper's looking at me like he's one hundred percent sure his words are true and I can't help but roll my eyes at him. I, seriously, don't know how Alice is going to put up with him once their baby is here. She's going to be taking care of two kids, instead of just the one she actually gives birth to.

"So, what's in the cards for you and Alice? I mean, after the baby gets here. What are you going to do?"

"Damn, Edward! You should buy me a few beers before you start with the heavy," Jasper says, running a hand through his hair, his skin paling at my inquisition.

"I didn't mean to freak you out, man. Sorry, it's just something I'd been thinking about and we hadn't had much time to talk since all of this started," I reply, gesturing around the office, but meaning things outside these four walls. Jasper knows what I mean. He realizes how much both of our lives have changed since Punky and Cherry skated in and took them over.

"Dude, how weird is it gonna be to go to the bout tonight with Punky and Cherry not being out on the rink?" I ask, changing the question and letting him off the hook for now.

"So fucking weird!" he laughs, shaking his head. "I've never been to a bout that they haven't skated in! They're the reason we started being fans in the first place."

"Well, just because they're benched doesn't mean we can bail. The team needs us! I feel it, Jazz. This is our year! Cherry even said so herself; if they can win these next two bouts, they'll be going to the championship."

"And, Cherry will be cleared by the doc by then, right?"

"Yeah, and as long as KC can step up and run Punky's plays, we've got a good chance of winning."

"Oh, man, E, you remember last season when the girls got that Golden Unicorn?" Jasper's eyes light up with the memory.

"Hell, yeah! They were on fire that night. Six grand slams in a row? Fucking incredible!" I'm pretty sure that was the night I fell in love with Cherry - before I even knew her. I couldn't help it; I've been under her spell ever since.

"Well, well, it looks like I found alternates for me and Punky for tonight's bout. You two would wear, what, size extra-large fishnets?"

My eyes pop up and find Cherry standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips, and quirking an eyebrow at us.

"Hey, yeah, Jazz and I were just talking derby. You know, reminiscing...mentally preparing for the bout..."

"You two are such fanboys! You talk more about derby than any of the girls on the team. I seriously think you should join! We could get you both wigs and booty shorts, put a little lip gloss on you, and you'll be good to go," she laughs.

I look at Jasper and the look of pure terror is an exact mirror image to what I'm sure my face looks like.

"Now, we just have to give you two some kick-ass derby names," Cherry continues. "Let's see, Jasper, you can be 'Miss Dodgeanist' and, Edward, how about 'Ivanna S. Pankin' for you? Let me call Punky and she'll get to work on making your jerseys!"

Laughter bubbles from her mouth and I jump out of my seat to cover her lips with mine to stop her giggles. Cherry keeps laughing but kisses me back and I grab her hips and roughly pull her against me. "I'll give _you_ a spanking for that little joke later tonight, you hear me?" I murmur against her mouth.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving! If you need me for anything,_ I'll_ be in the janitor's closet this time, looking for brain bleach!" Jasper says, pushing past us and out the door.

"See you tonight at the bout, Jazz!" Cherry calls out to him before laughing and kissing me again.

~~~~~~~~CZ~~~~~~~~

After a quick romp back at my house, with Cherry bent over my dining room table, we freshen up and meet Jasper and Punky at the rink.

It's really weird watching a bout while our girls are sitting on the bench without their uniforms, but I love that they're supporting their team so enthusiastically.

"Hey, Tramp O'Lean!" I hear Cherry yell at an opposing player, "You better watch your ass! Barbie still remembers that _'giner shiner_ you gave her last year and she's looking for revenge!"

My hand instantly cups my crotch and I cringe at the memory of Barbie being pushed down so that her vagina landed right on top of Tramp's skate. It was horrible. I didn't even know Rose then but I felt awful for her. I'm really hoping she beats the shit out of Tramp tonight.

There's only a few minutes left in the bout and the score is tied. The crowd's on their feet and yelling like crazy when the teams take their positions. Emmett blows his whistle and, within seconds, Cherry's replacement, a redhead called Power Snatch, has scored a point to put The Sex Packets in the lead.

Throughout the bout, Barbie and Tramp O'Lean have danced around each other, coming close to blows a few times, but not causing too much damage. If Rose is going to get her revenge, she'd better do it soon.

I look at the bench to see Cherry and Punky are holding hands tightly, tense from the stress of the bout. Cherry must sense me looking at her because we make eye contact; I can see her let out a deep breath and relax her shoulders. It's almost as if I calm her as much as she calms me, except for when she's turning me on, of course.

Two minutes to go and Power Snatch is making her way through the jammers again. Everyone has their eyes on her so no one notices when Barbie skates up to Tramp. When they are side by side, Barbie drops her body low and throws her shoulder right into Tramp's chest, knocking her on her ass. It's a classic _can opener_ move that Barbie plays perfectly, allowing Power Snatch to score another point right before the whistle blows, winning the bout.

The rink erupts in celebration as the Seattle Sex Packets move one step closer to the national championship! Jasper and I run through the crowd that's collected on the rink to find our girls. When I see Cherry, the look of elation on her face is enough to take my breath away. Her eyes are scanning the people and my chest warms at the realization that she's looking for me. She finds me and immediately runs and jumps into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Congratulations!" I say before kissing her until we're both breathless.

"I'm so excited, Edward! One more win and we're going to Vegas! Now, take me home so we can celebrate properly!"

"You sure you don't want to go to Willie's for a while and celebrate with your team?"

Cherry cradles my face in her hand and looks directly into my eyes, my soul. "There's no one else I'd rather be with than you."

That's all I need to hear.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff: ***sigh* These two. They're just so freaking adorable!

**Jenny Kate**: I know! I love them! I'd like to celebrate...with Edward...properly. *achem*

**Jiff**: Or...improperly. That would work, too. Just sayin...

**Jenny Kate**: Yeah, I'm not picky.

**Jiff**: I also wouldn't be opposed to getting caught in a closet with him. By Jasper. And, then, they both could...wait, that's a whole different type of fic there, sorry.

**Jenny Kate**: LOL! Um, seems like I've read something similar in the Dirty Talking Edward Contest.

**Jiff**: Oh, that's right! I hope all of our readers have read the entries for the contest and/or entered something! There are some awesome one-shots there!

**Jenny Kate**: Yes! Lots of yummy lemons! And, Jiff is a judge!

**Jiff**: Yep! It's a tough job but I'm up for the challenge. ;-)

**Jenny Kate**: You can dew it!

**Jiff**: Thank you, Mauigirl60, for being our wonderful beta! Hopefully, we can help give you another grammar orgasm soon! LOL


	14. Derby Wife

**Disclaimer - We still don't own Twilight but we now own our third completed fic...almost! See ya at the bottom!**

**Derby****Wife**** - ****another skater who has your back. They are the person who sticks up for you on and off track, and will support you throughout your derby career.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**(EPOV)**

What possessed us to all travel together, I'll never know. Actually, what possessed me and Cherry to agree to this fiasco, I'll never know. We had already planned it out. We were going to leave a day before everyone else and have a day to ourselves before the insanity that is The Roller Derby National Championships started, but her coach thought it would be better for _everyone_ to travel together and go down a day early.

Since Cherry was cleared by her doctor last week, she's ready to hit the track. It's important that they get in as much practice time as they can before the tournament starts. Cherry's afraid that she's rusty from sitting on the bench for the last two weeks, but I told her that it's so ingrained in her, she'll never forget how to be a kick-ass derby girl. It's in her blood, part of who she is. Hell, she'll probably still be a kick-ass derby girl when we're old and gray.

When _we're_ old and gray.

I like the sound of that.

I like the sound of everything when it comes to Cherry and being with her. The last few weeks have been the best weeks of my existence. We've fallen into this normalcy that could be construed as boring or monotonous, but I love it. We go to work, we come home, we cook dinner, we might go out and do something, and then we go to bed . . . together. As long as we're together, it doesn't really matter what else we're doing.

_I just want to be with her._

_Forever. _

_Which is so fucking scary. _

Even though I think all of these things in my mind, I've yet to say them out loud to Cherry. The first step would probably be telling her that I love her, because I do. I'm planning on telling her soon. Hopefully, the perfect opportunity will present itself while we're in Vegas. I mean, that's sorta a city of love, right? Drive-thru wedding chapels and all.

"Guys! If we don't hurry, we're going to miss our plane! If these bags aren't checked-in within the next twenty minutes, there's a good chance they won't make it to Vegas the same time we do, and Lord knows you girls wouldn't be able to make it without your fishnets! So, move it!" Esme truly is the leader on and off the track. She can get the girls whipped into shape faster than Jillian Michaels.

"I really wanted a smoothie!" Emmett whines from the tail end of the group.

"Don't make me regret letting you tag along, Zebra!" Esme yells back at him.

Barbie flips her ponytail over her shoulder, as she stops in the middle of the pack, looking back at Emmett who's now pouting. "Em, stop being a pansy! I'll make it up to you, you big baby!"

Quickly, Emmett zooms past me, catching up to Barbie. "Rosie, baby, does that mean you've changed your mind about the Mile High Club?" he asks, hopefully.

"No! Gross! Besides, can you imagine your big ass and me in a teeny tiny airplane bathroom doing the nasty?" She breathes out a disgusted sigh.

The entire group is laughing and openly discussing who has and who hasn't joined the Mile High Club. I'm shocked when I see Esme turn around. "It _can_ be done. You just have to know how to work it." She quirks her eyebrow and gives a smirk. "Now, shut your traps and move your asses!"

I've always had respect for her as a coach, but since I've gotten to know her more - not just Boo Boo Radley, but the real Esme - I have even more respect for her. She's like a mom to so many of the girls on the team, especially Cherry. Since her mom died when she was younger, Boo's really stepped in and been there for her when she's needed motherly advice or support.

"I don't want any crazy shit pulled while we're on the plane," Boo instructs, when we finally make it to our gate. "This is not going to be Bridesmaids: The Sequel. Everyone is limited to two drinks, got it? I'm not going to be hopping on a Greyhound in Boise, Idaho."

Fortunately, we have enough time for Emmett to get his smoothie. No one wants to hear his whiny ass for the next three hours.

"Should we pour that into your sippy cup before we get on the plane?" Jasper teases, his arm tossed onto the back of Punky's chair.

"Shut up! You know how I get when my blood sugar gets low!" Emmett retorts.

I look over to see Cherry rolling her eyes. We exchange a smirk and I lean over, sneaking in a kiss on her cheek. I love knowing what she's thinking without her having to say anything.

"Speaking of blood sugar, do you need something to eat before we get on the plane?" Jasper asks Punky. I swear that he doesn't let her out of his sight these days. You'd think she's the first woman to ever be pregnant. Some people would probably feel smothered but, secretly, I think Punky enjoys Jasper's amped-up attention.

Since her breakdown at the hospital, she's actually handled everything really well. I know it's killing her not to be able to skate in the championship, but she's been a great support for the team. Boo moved her into an assistant coach position; together, they've been reworking the playbook, throwing in some surprise tactics for the opponents. The other teams shouldn't even show up. The Sex Packets have this championship in the bag.

*****CZ*****

Somehow, we manage to arrive in Vegas safely and all accounted for. As soon as we retrieve our luggage, the shuttle is there to take us to the hotel and, thankfully, Cherry and I get a little bit of alone time before the first practice.

The Derby Association allots each team a specific amount of track time before the championship. The Sex Packets can't get on the track until nine o'clock tomorrow morning, meaning we have all evening to kick back and relax.

"How about we all meet up in a few hours and go to dinner together?" Punky suggests.

"Sounds good," Cherry agrees.

We all make plans to meet in the lobby at seven o'clock.

As we make our way to the elevators and up to our room, I notice that Cherry catches the eye of every guy in the lobby. Watching her, I realize for the first time that I no longer think of her as someone out of my league. I think of her as mine. It takes me by surprise. I hadn't realized it until now. All these guys can look all they want to, but she's sleeping with me tonight.

She must feel me watching her, because she turns around and gives me her questioning look. "What?" she asks, smiling at me.

"Nothing," I tell her, because I can't say what I'm feeling. It would sound stupid.

"Alone! Finally!" Cherry gushes, as she falls onto the bed. Her hair is in wild waves around her and the smile on her face lights up the room. I love her. I love her so much and I want to tell her. I'm not sure if this is the moment I've been waiting for or not, but I'm afraid if I open my mouth, it's the only thing that's going to come out. So, I walk over to her, leaning over her on the bed, framing her body with mine, and put my mouth to good use.

I'm trying to hold my weight off her until she hooks her ankle around the back of my leg, forcing my full weight on her. She moans into my mouth, fueling the fire behind our kiss. I feel myself harden as her other leg rubs between mine. Her breath hitches as I run my hand up her side, under her shirt. I love the feel of her skin. It's so soft, such a contradiction to how she appears on the track. I love that this is a side of herself she only shares with me. My internal thoughts from the day are bubbling to the surface as I pull back to look at her, admiring the vision beneath me.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I like what I see," I say, shrugging it off.

"I feel like you want to tell me something."

_Oh, shit._

"You're beautiful," I tell her, because it's true and because I'm not sure if now's the right time. I read somewhere that saying the "L" word in the heat of the moment cheapens it.

"And it's been too long since I've been inside you," I tell her.

"What are you waiting for?" she moans, pulling at the back of my shirt.

In less than thirty seconds, we're both naked. As I begin to dig for a condom in my bag lying by the bed, Bella crawls over and stops me.

"You don't have to," she says, pulling me back down on top of her.

"What?" I ask, confused. I don't think Bella's ready for her own nine-month injury. And, normally, just thinking about making a baby would have my dick shriveling up, but it doesn't. It makes me want her more. I want everything with her.

"I'm on the pill. Ready to go bareback," she giggles.

There's that "L" word on the tip of my tongue but, once again, the timing isn't right. Instead, I kiss her hard and proper, leaving her breathless.

"Are you sure?" I ask, pulling back to gauge her expression.

"Hell, yes! I've been waiting to tell you. I thought, no better time than Vegas, right? It just says, _let's go bareback_!" And now _I'm _laughing. She's so fucking adorable and weird and perfect.

So, she's waiting to tell me that we don't have to use a condom while I'm waiting to tell her that I love her. There's something wrong with this equation, but I refuse to let my inner-geek out to play. I have other plans for the next three hours, and they don't include playing a guessing game with my feelings.

"It's probably a good thing I jacked off this morning or this would have been a total failure." We're both laughing as our mouths collide. The fun, teasing kisses and bites turn feral. Slipping a hand between us, I run my middle finger down her slit and feel that she's wet and ready for me. I want to plunge into her, but I also want to savor this moment. I've thought about what it would be like to really feel her around me - her warmth engulfing me - and I'm not sure that I'm mentally ready, but it's now or never.

When my tip is barely in, I pause, not for her, but for me. Almost like it was our first time, I slowly keep pushing my way in, until I'm fully sheathed . . . by Bella.

"Oh, my God! You feel . . . uh . . . this is amazing!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I whisper, holding onto her like she's my lifeline. Her hips start moving under me, but I force them to be still. "I just need a second." I breathe deeply, focusing on the way she smells and the feel of her heart beating under my chest . . . anything to keep me from going over the edge too quickly.

Gripping her shoulders, I finally begin to thrust. Her hips meeting mine, as we move in sync.

"I changed my mind. You feel fucking glorious!" I chuckle, as my lips find her neck, nipping from her collar-bone back up to her ear.

We spend the next three hours christening as many surfaces in our hotel room as possible. The final spot happens to be the shower. I knew if we didn't make our way in here, we'd never make it to dinner with the team. Of course, I wouldn't be opposed to staying locked in this room with Cherry until she has to be at practice tomorrow morning, but Jasper sent me a text an hour or so ago asking if he could talk to me about something important at dinner. He was going to text it to me, but changed his mind and said he'd rather talk about it in person. I have no idea what it's about as he's been all over the place since finding out he's going to be a dad. I get tons of random texts and late night phone calls. Sometimes, he just needs me to reassure him that he's going to be a good dad - which I do - because he will be; sometimes, he just needs me to listen to the most recent asinine thing he read in one of the fifty baby books he bought.

"I can't let you leave the hotel room looking like that," Cherry says, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

I look down at my clothes, worried that I got something on my shirt. I can't find anything wrong; I'm just wearing my dark-washed blue jeans and a plain gray t-shirt - nothing fancy - but it's my go-to wardrobe choice when I'm not sure whether I should dress up or down.

Holding my arms out to my sides, I look up at her for some sort of clue as to what's wrong with my clothes. She's standing there with a fucking sexy-ass smirk on her face, biting her finger, as she watches me. "You don't even see it, do you?" she asks, shaking her head.

I look back down again, giving myself a second glance, when I see her walking toward me. She steps in to me, so close that our bodies brush together. "You have no clue how sexy you are. It's so subtle and unspoken, which makes it so impossible to resist. How am I ever going to keep my hands off you tonight?" she whispers.

Her breath on my neck sends shivers down my spine. "Who said you have to?" I ask. "I'm yours, Cherry. You can do anything you want with me."

She leans forward, pressing her lips to my chest, right over my rapidly beating heart. Once again, she's telling me everything I need to know without uttering a single word.

Dinner with the team is nothing short of crazy. They say what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas; and thank God for that. Emmett insisted on eating at this all-you-can-eat 24-hour buffet. He convinced the rest of the team to agree by telling them there was a seafood bar and a chocolate fountain, which had Punky hook, line, and sinker . . . which meant the rest of the team wasn't going to argue with it.

As we're sitting around a huge table with Emmett eating his weight in crab legs, Jasper suddenly stands up and asks for everyone's attention. I have no idea what he's getting ready to say, because we still haven't had a chance to talk. So, I'm giving him the look, silently questioning his actions, but he just shakes his head, takes in a deep breath and turns to face Punky.

Everyone's eyes are on Jasper, except for Em, who's still eating crab legs. Slowly, he turns Punky's chair around to the side and he kneels down in front of her on one knee.

Craning his neck around, he makes eye contact with me. "This was what I was going to talk to you about," he says, holding up a little black box that he pulled from his pocket. "But then I knew that you'd tell me to follow my gut, so that's what I'm doing."

"Alice Brandon, I've loved you since before you even knew I existed. I know that two people don't have to get married just because they're going to have a baby, but I can't imagine spending one day on this earth without you. Will you marry me?"

Punky sits there for a few seconds, long enough for me to hope that she's not getting ready to break my friend's heart, before I see her shoulders shaking. Jasper quickly wraps her in his arms, whispering into her ear.

"Yes! Of course I want to marry you!" she sobs, pushing him back and taking the ring from him.

The entire table erupts in shouts and whistles, as Punky and Jasper put on a completely inappropriate display of affection. I just sit back and smile, happy for my friend, but also kicking myself for being such a puss. Here's Jasper, proposing to his baby mama, and I can't even tell the gorgeous girl sitting next to me that I love her. Tonight - I don't know when or where, but I'll tell her tonight. I feel like telling her now, not wanting another second to go by without her knowing that she's the love of my life, but I don't want to take anything away from Jasper and Punky's moment.

"You should get married tonight!" Katie yells from the other end of the table.

"Yeah, I mean we're all here. Who else do you need?" Emmett adds, cracking open another crab leg. That's got to be at least fifty he's eaten. This place is losing money tonight. He's going to get himself added to another buffet blacklist.

"I've always wanted an Elvis wedding," Punky says, still tearing up. "I mean, I don't know why we should wait. We're already having a baby, for Pete's sake!"

An hour later, we're at Graceland Wedding Chapel. Most of the girls are sitting in the seats of the chapel. A few of them are with Punky, helping her put on the dress that Cherry and Barbie went and bought for her when we left the restaurant. I'm standing at the front of the chapel in between Emmett, who's wearing a t-shirt that says "Viva Las Vegas" and a bow tie, and Jasper, who's smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Are you nervous?" I ask.

"No, I'm not, actually. I feel great!" he answers, rocking back on his heels. "_Should_ I be nervous?"

"No, man! It's cool that you're not nervous."

"Right. Yeah, I just know that I want to marry Punky. I've never given much thought to how or where, but I'm glad it's going to be here . . . tonight. I can't wait to call her my wife," he says, his face lit up from excitement and happiness.

"I get it," I tell him, slapping him on the back. "I'm really happy for you. For whatever reason, this feels perfect, like it's exactly how it was supposed to happen."

"Thanks, Edward."

About that time, the back doors open and Cherry and Barbie begin walking down the small aisle, taking their spots on the other side of the altar. When the doors reopen, there stands Punky, in a short hot pink dress, and . . . Elvis.

"_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you . . ."_

Elvis is singing as he walks a tearful Alice down the aisle. I look over at Jasper to see that his expression matches hers and I couldn't be happier for them. Glancing at Cherry, I see that she's on the verge of tears, as well. She looks so beautiful standing there and, for a brief moment, I wish it was her and me saying "I do", but then I'm reminded that I still haven't told her that I love her. First things first.

She looks up at me once Alice and Elvis are at the front of the chapel, and the smile that creeps over her face tells me that she's thinking the same thing. I feel it. I want to mouth the words to her right now as we stand here by our best friends, but I'm afraid she won't know what I'm saying or it may come across as something totally different. I've never been good with reading lips. "I love you" may look like "I'll have two" or "elephant shoes" or "island view". She gives me a questioning look with one brow raised and I shake my head in response.

"Jasper, repeat after me. I, Jasper, take you, Alice, as my lawfully wedded wife . . ."

Jasper and Punky exchange their non-traditional vows, complete with promising to never step on each other's blue suede shoes and always loving each other tender. Elvis announces them as Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock and they make it official with a kiss which, in true Punky and Jasper style, is inappropriate and verging on an R rating.

"Get a fucking room!" Emmett yells, over everyone's whistles and cheers.

I look out to see Mama Boo Boo wiping away a few rogue tears before grabbing Punky and wrapping her up in a big hug as she walks back down the aisle.

"Hey, handsome."

Cherry is standing at my side and I can't help but pull her to me and kiss her, wrapping one hand in her soft brown waves and pressing the other to the small of her back. We give Jasper and Punky a run for their money, putting on our own public display of affection.

Cherry leans back, separating her lips from mine. "What was that for?"

"I love you," I blurt out. "I've loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you, but I can honestly say that I'm so in love with you, Bella Swan. I've wanted to tell you for weeks now, but just couldn't find the perfect time. I finally decided that there's no better time than the present and I couldn't let another moment go by without you knowing that I love you. I want to be with you for every second of the rest of my life. I want this with you," I say, motioning toward the chapel. "Well, not an Elvis wedding, unless that's what you want. But, I want to marry you one of these days and I want to have babies . . ."

Cherry's soft chuckle interrupts my verbal vomit and I lean back a little farther so that I can see her eyes.

"You want babies with me?" she asks, smiling shyly.

"Lots of babies."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like a whole derby team."

Her soft chuckle turns into a full-blown giggle, and it's then that I realize she may not feel the same about me.

"I'm sorry," I say, panicking and trying to think of a way to smooth over the bomb I just dropped on her.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for saying all _that_," I wave my hand into thin air.

"So, you _don't_ want to have babies . . . with me?" she asks, a confused look replacing the smile that was just there a second ago.

"No, I do. It's just that I realize you may not and I don't want to freak you out or anything. I didn't even think about the fact that you may not feel the same about me," I confess. "Which only proves how much I really love you, because a month or so ago, I wouldn't have said all of that unless I was 100 percent sure that you felt the same way. I said it without considering the possibility that you may not love me."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I love you, too then, huh?"

"You love me, too?"

"Yeah, I do," she says, crashing her lips back to mine.

*****CZ*****

"Welcome to the WFTDA Championship finals! It's the Renegade Rollers versus the Seattle Sex Packets!"

The MC is pumping up the crowd, but they don't need much help. The venue feels electric today. My emotions are all over the place. I feel like it's going to be me out there on skates in a few minutes. I've always felt invested in the sport, but now that my heart is out there on that track, I'm even more so.

"You're going to be awesome," I assure Cherry, as she twists the last few strands of hair into a braid.

"I'm ready," she says, blowing out a deep breath. "I might need to go throw up before I head out there, though."

"You've got this. You're going to kick ass and show all those people that you're better than ever!"

"What did I ever do without you?" she asks, hands on her hips, looking fierce in her fishnets.

"I don't know?" I smirk, leaning forward to kiss her on her cheek, not wanting to disturb her bright red lipstick. "Now get out there!" I slap her on her ass, pushing her out toward the rink.

Taking my seat in the stands by Jasper, Punky, and Emmett, I feel the nerves kicking in. I may need to hurl before this is all over with, too. My knee is bouncing up and down and I've about whittled my thumb nail down to the skin.

"I'm gonna be sick," Punky says, taking the words right out of my mouth. We all reach for the nearest popcorn bucket, but she holds her hands up. "Kidding, guys. Geesh, y'all need to relax. My bitches have got this in the bag!"

I look down to the track and see Cherry's looking back up at me. She blows me a kiss just before the whistle blows signaling the beginning of the bout.

As I watch the girls pushing and shoving their way around the track, I sit back in my seat and just enjoy the view. It dawns on me in that moment that regardless of the outcome of this bout, I'll be walking away a winner.

Cherry is mine. I love her and she loves me . . . and that's all I need.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate:** I can't believe it's over. *sigh*

**Jiff**: I know! I'm happy for our little lovebirds but I'm sad to say good-bye.

**Jenny Kate**: Well, it's time, and at least we still have the epilogue and a futuretake!

**Jiff**: Very true. I imagine there are some things our readers may feel we left out of this chapter so, maybe we can remedy that. ;-)

**Jenny Kate**: We'd love to hear what you thought about the final chapter and if there is something you'd like to see in the epilogue and/or futuretake, let us know! We might be able to squeeze it in! ;)

**Jiff**: When we started Crash Zone, we really wanted a fun, sexy story centered around a shy, geeky musician and a kick-ass derby girl. It was never meant to be too serious or too long and I hope we didn't disappoint. Hopefully, you loved reading this story as much as we loved writing it.

**Jenny Kate**: We'd like to thank Mauigirl60 for being our awesome beta! And, of course, we appreciate all of you! Thank you for reading our words and leaving us feedback!

**Jiff**: SMOOCHES to you all!


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight, while the two of us are barely hanging onto our sanity.**

* * *

**Epilogue - 7 months later**

**EPOV**

"Hey, Punky, move over a little to the right, please. Yeah, that's great!"

"Barbie, I need you to put your chin down a bit and, maybe, tone down the murderous glare in your eyes. I want you to look tough but still sexy, got it?"

"Lean forward, Katie, otherwise you're gonna poke Britney Smears' eyes out with your tits!"

"That's perfect, Cherry, just perfect!"

_Damn right, she's perfect. She's perfect and she's mine, so back the fuck off, Mr. Bigshot Photographer Guy!_

It's been seven months since the Seattle Sex Packets won the National Roller Derby Championship. The new season is about to start and it comes with a lot of publicity: magazine covers, newspaper articles, interviews on the local news channels and, now, a sixteen-month calendar to be sold nationally. Some of the girls have even spoken at area high schools, while a select few have been asked to pose for a couple of not-so-family-friendly gentlemen's magazines.

I don't think I've ever seen Emmett so proud of Barbie. _Dumbass._

There's no way in hell I'd be okay with Cherry showing her stuff for other guys to beat off to. She's mine and I'm not sharing.

I look across the studio, watching her pose for the camera. She immediately turns her head my way, like she senses my eyes on her, and lifts up one side of her mouth in a smirk. I'm pretty sure she's not willing to share me either and I'm perfectly fine with that.

Coach Boo Boo Radley walks in, holding the team's huge trophy high in the air. As soon as the girls see their championship prize, they erupt in applause, cheers, and whistles. Even I get caught up in the moment and start clapping as Coach places the trophy front and center for the group picture.

Seeing Cherry and her teammates look at the trophy with a mixture of awe and pride in their eyes instantly takes me back to the moment they first laid eyes on it.

The Sex Packets kicked ass in Vegas. It was truly the best they'd played in years. There were plenty of fouls and time spent in the Sin Bin for both teams but, when it came to scoring, no one could touch Cherry Bomb.

I think my favorite play was when Cherry was being stuffed by an opposing blocker, making it impossible for her to pass. Barbie rolled up to her, grabbed her hand, and whipped Cherry around while booty-blocking the girl at the same time, knocking her to the ground. Cherry was then able to make her way around the rink, scoring the winning jam.

My ears still ache when I remember how Punky jumped up and down, screaming about how she was the one who taught Barbie that particular "waitress" move and that all the "haters can suck it". Thank goodness the people sitting around us knew to ignore her. I would've been embarrassed for them getting their asses kicked by a pregnant woman if they had disputed her in any way.

I'm brought out of my memories by the sound of an infant crying and a smile instantly covers my face. Watching Jasper stroll through the door with his baby daughter, Daisy, held snugly to his chest by a baby sling, I'm struck by how natural he looks in this situation. This is the happiest I've ever seen my friend and I'm amazed at what a great dad he is already. Don't get me wrong, he still speaks without thinking at times, but Alice is very quick to smack him upside his head when it's needed.

"Uncle Eddie! What's up, man?"

"I told you not to call me that, asshole! There's nothing wrong with 'Uncle Edward', you know?"

"Hey, don't be such a square, Godfather, and watch your damned mouth in front of my daughter!"

"She's only a month old, Jas. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what we're saying. Now, hand her over."

Jasper gently reaches into the baby sling and lifts a now-calm Daisy up, his hand looking gigantic as it cradles the back of her tiny head. He places her in the crook of my arm and I pull her close to my face, inspecting her for any changes since the last time I saw her.

Just as I take in a deep breath, inhaling as much of her sweet baby smell as I can, I hear a gasp followed by a whimper. When I look up, I see my Cherry watching me and biting down on her plump bottom lip.

_Ah, so she's turned on by me holding a baby? Good to know._

Daisy is only a month old but she seems very alert, staring up at me with her big gray eyes. I can't help but fall under her spell and I know for a fact that I'll be a hundred times worse with my own children.

I can't wait.

I look at Cherry again and feel the tips of my ears pink up. We've been together for almost a year now and she still has this effect on me. It's crazy. She also has _other_ effects on me that I'm trying not to focus on while holding my goddaughter so, I hold Daisy up to my mouth and whisper, "Look, Daisy, it's your Aunt Cherry. Do you want to go see her?"

Cherry can hear me, of course, and she lets out the cutest giggle when she takes the baby from me, holding her tightly to her chest. I instantly want to jump her but, instead, I make myself turn around and talk to Jasper.

"So, is everything ready for the launch party tomorrow night?"

"Sure is! All we have to do is show up ready to schmooze our app to the top!"

Punky kisses Daisy's head before joining in. "I'm excited to finally have a date night! I love my baby girl but it'll be nice to have some adult conversation again."

A look of hurt passes over Jasper's face as he asks, "But, baby, you and I talk all the time."

Punky doesn't miss a beat. "Exactly."

A few seconds pass before Cherry lets out a snort, causing Punky to let loose the laughter she's been holding in. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she apologizes to her husband.

"Oh, Jazzy, you know I'm just picking on you! I love talking to you . . . and watching the way your mouth moves . . . and thinking about the other wonderful things your mouth can do . . ."

Jasper shows his forgiveness with a kiss so passionate Cherry feels the need to cover Daisy's eyes, while I feel the need to throw up in my mouth.

"Damn, baby, I don't know if I can wait two more weeks to be inside you. The waiting is killing me!"

My limit has been officially reached.

"Okay, that's it. I'm leaving before you two scar me more than you already have this past year. Cherry, let's give Daisy back to her crazy parents so we can get the hell out of here!"

Punky laughs and takes her daughter back. "I can't wait for you two to start having babies so I can laugh at your horny asses waiting for the six-week ban on sex to be lifted! Now, go, and have some extra kinky sex for me!"

I grab Cherry's hand and we practically fly out of the studio.

Even though we bought our new house together a few months ago, pulling into the driveway always gives me a thrill. This time is no different, although a major part of tonight's thrill is due to Cherry's hand stuck down my pants. It's a miracle I'm able to park in the driveway instead of the front yard because I'm so worked up.

We fumble our way into the foyer and crash onto the floor, our lips and hands never ceasing their explorations. Cherry and I have always had a passionate love life but tonight is different. A new electric charge is in the air and we're desperate to hold onto it, wanting the current to swallow us whole.

I force myself away from her body just long enough to pick Cherry up and carry her to our bedroom, our clothes scattered along the way. When she's completely naked for me, lying down but propped up on her elbows, I start at her navel and drag my tongue across her skin until I find her mouth.

Breathing in her moans, I know she's more than ready for me; I travel back down her body, blowing cool air on the wet trail I just left with my tongue. As our hooded eyes meet, I spread her open and flatten my tongue against her swollen pussy. _Fuck_, I love the way she tastes.

Cherry's hands are by her sides, clenching the bed sheets with tight fists. Sliding my arms under her thighs, I release the material from her grasp, lacing my fingers with hers while I fuck her with my tongue. There's biting and whimpering, sucking and writhing. My senses are on overload as Cherry gives in, letting go.

I barely allow her time to recover before my cock is completely buried in her warmth. Cherry clings to me as I thrust into her, groaning into her neck. This woman - my love - has unleashed the beast in me and I'll never get enough of her. She clenches down on me as she comes again and I immediately follow, gasping out her name - her real name - in ecstasy.

**BPOV**

Holy hell, I love waking up sore in all the right places. My smile is slow but complete as I think back on all the ways Edward made my body come alive last night. I'm not really sure what came over him - he was even more passionate than usual - but I'm not complaining one fucking bit. I'll gladly spend the rest of my life blissed-out with that man.

The sun shines through our bedroom window, forcing the remaining bits of slumber from my body and making me notice music is surrounding me. My body is turned away from where he's sitting and I bite the inside of my cheek as soon as I realize that Edward's playing his guitar _in our bed._ I'm afraid that if he knows I'm awake, he'll stop playing so I do my best to just listen and relax, the excitement surging through my blood.

How did I ever end up with such a perfect man? Brilliant, talented, sweet, and fuckhawt . . . and now he's . . . oh, shit, he's humming. He's playing and humming and softly singing words like "_say you will, say you will_" over and over and it takes all my strength to keep me from shouting out "yes, I will" to whatever he's asking.

Now, he's laughing. Wait, what? Why is he laughing?

"I know you're awake, baby. Why are you trying to pretend that you're not?"

Busted.

"Because I was afraid that you'd stop playing if I rolled over."

"You know, I'll play for you anytime you want me to, but I'd really love to see your face right now."

"I can't", I mumble.

"You can't? You can't what?"

I let out a deep breath before answering him, while he continues to strum his guitar. "I can't roll over right now. I'm too high-strung and turned on because of your playing. I'm trying not to jump you so I can enjoy this moment. You've been warned, though, as soon as this song is over, your ass is mine."

Edward barks out a laugh before the tone of his voice turns serious. "As much as I love it when you jump me, I want you to relax and just listen to the song for now, okay?"

I'm not sure what to think at this moment but he obviously has something up his sleeve. I take a deep breath and will my muscles to relax even though my insides are anything but calm.

After a few quiet moments pass, Edward starts playing a beautiful melody. His voice is tender but sure and my nerves are instantly soothed as I listen to the lyrics he sings.

"_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me . . . today and every day_

_Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe'_

_Say you will, say you will"_

_OH. MY. GOD. Is he asking what I think he's asking?_

I'm too stunned to move but that doesn't stop my eyes from filling with tears as Edward keeps singing.

"_Together can never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I'm close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love has finally shown her my way"_

Edward pauses before whispering, "Bella? Look at me, please."

I slowly roll over to face him and I mentally kick my ass for denying myself the vision of this incredible man. His lap is barely covered by the bed sheet and the stubble on his jaw makes me ache to feel it between my legs again. But it's his eyes that have me frozen; piercing green and full of love and desire, with just a hint of mischief behind them. His gaze softens as he sings again.

"_Promise me you'll always be happy by my side_

_I promise to sing to you when all the music dies_

_And marry me today and every day_

_Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe'_

_Say you will, say you will . . . marry me"_

He places the guitar against the nightstand table before lying down on his side, facing me. I finally allow my brimming tears to slide down my cheeks when I see Edward wiggle his pinky finger in front of me. Wrapped around the tip is the most beautiful engagement ring I've ever seen. He'd been wearing it the entire time he played for me but my eyes never left his face long enough to see it.

He takes it off his finger and begins to slide it over the ring finger of my left hand. Before it's nestled onto its home, Edward speaks the words I didn't even realize I wanted to hear.

"Bella, will you be mine forever?"

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff: **All together now, "Awwwwwwww!"

**Jenny Kate**: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwe! Where's my hankie? *sniffles*

**Jiff**: It's so sad to say goodbye to these characters but I'm very happy with how everyone ended up. What about you?

**Jenny Kate**: I couldn't be happier! I always love when everyone gets their happy ending. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

**Jiff**: Speaking of warm and fuzzy inside, waking up to Edward playing the guitar in bed? Yes, please!

**Jenny Kate**: Gah! That just does it for me! Makes me warm in all sorts of places. There's a good chance I would pass out once he started singing, which is a bit counterproductive. Maybe he'd give me some mouth-to-mouth.

**Jiff**: Good plan! At least, you'd be in bed already and wouldn't risk hitting your head and really doing some damage! I'd even forgive his morning breath for that kind of action!

**Jenny Kate**: I really have no hard limits when it comes to Edward. Bring on the morning breath! LOL.

**Jiff**: Morning wood? Yes. Morning breath? No. Unless it's VampWard because his breath is always sweet!

**Jenny Kate**: Speaking of Vampward, we'd love for you to read our Vampward, if you're not already!

**Jiff**: *cough*shameless plug*cough*

**Jenny Kate**: *bats lashes* Well, sometimes you just have to pimp yourself out!

**Jiff**: Tis true! So, if you want something completely different from this story, check out Bella Donna! LOL

**Jenny Kate**: I guess we should wrap this up. Thank you for reading this story! It was something we had thought about writing for a while, but completely unplanned. We appreciate all of the reviews, favs, and alerts! Your support means the world to us!

**Jiff**: Thank you, as always, to our super-beta, Mauigirl60! XOXO

**Jenny Kate**: And a special shout-out to our home girls Mama A ( awakeatdawnamy on Twitter) and Katie Cutabitch ( katie_boberg) for all of their support and love for this story!


End file.
